


I know it's cliché, but I can't help falling in love with you

by Segasimi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Football, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Homecoming, Player Lexa, Sad Lexa, Shy clarke, Underage - Freeform, Volleyball, jock Lexa, jock clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segasimi/pseuds/Segasimi
Summary: Lexa is the star quarterback and the towns player, she refuses to settle down. Her number one rule, don't fall in love.But that all changes when a certain blonde shows up and one of her parties.





	1. Must've done something right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!

"Oh... fuck, right there!"  
The girl made eye contact while she bobbed her head up and down on Lexa's dick. Lexa tried to remember the girls name but it was hard to remember when she so skillfully worked her mouth over lexa cock. Finally one flick of the girls tongue, Lexa gripped the girls dirty blonde hair, threw her head back and released her relatively large load into her month. At first the girl, which Lexa still couldn't, for the life of her, figure out her name, looked surprised but quickly swallowed the whole load. 

"Um....Girl..., that was sooo good!" Panted out Lexa. She kept her head thrown back onto the couch. Her wild brown curls cascaded over the cushions. The dirty blonde got up from her knees and went to straddle Lexa. The blonde had a smug grin on her face and took Lexas chin with two fingers and pulled it down so Lexa could look at her.  
She went in to kiss Lexa but stop inches away from her lips and reached over to the side table to grab Lexas beer and poured it down Lexa. 

"It's Harper by the way you dick." she said  
Lexa tried to give a confused looked but Harper wasn't fooled by it.

"I know you forgot!" Harper yelled  
Lexa couldn't help herself and sent Harper her charming smirk "guilty as charged."  
Harper got up threw the cup at her and sent an annoyed huff at Lexa. She turned on her heel went out the door and slammed it shut. 

Lexa just sat on her couch with her dick still out of pants. She look at the damage Harper made and it wasn't too bad other than her whole outfit was drenched. Chuckling to herself she tucked her penis back into her pants and boxers and started changing her clothes.

She walked out of her room looking better than she did before. She had a black Nike cap on which was turned backwards, a long white shirt with the number 13 on the back of it. Tan joggers hid her lower half and to top it off she wore Jordan XXXL Black Cats for her shoe choice. Her party was in full swing with the music blasting, people drinking and others trying to make a move on others.

Lexa scanned the room for her friend Bellamy and found him leaning on the kitchen island sipping on his beer watching the party goers. As Lexa walked up to him, he grew a large grin, "I'm assuming the commander already got some action tonight huh?" 

Everyone in the town of polis knew that Lexa was born intersex. The city was a very accepting city but of course you would get some jackasses make fun of her for it. The teasing from others didn't affect Lexa at all. Lexa was also the star quarterback for her football team and before she came in and took over 2 years ago, the team wasn't winning anything. When they started winning state championships a lot of the teasing died down. 

One guy who would never stop making fun of her extra appendage was Finn Collins. He was the quarterback before Lexa came in her freshman year. Finn wasn't bad, but he wasn't Lexa. And when Lexa beat him out of his starting role her freshman year he vowed to make her life a living hell, which as you could tell didn't really work.

Lexa huffed out stole Bellamys beer, which earned a 'Hey!' From him.

"You could say that, when I thought we where going for round two she grabbed my beer and poured it down me!"

Bellamy chuckled, "what did you do wrong?"

Lexa nervously started to rub the back of her neck, "well I may or may not have forgotten her...name.."

Bellamy bellowed out a laughter "what did you say instead? 'Babe'? 'baby'? Please don't tell me you said another name!" His eyes were now forming tears 

"No I didn't say another name!" She put a hand over her heart and pretended she was wounded by his words. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me."

"Well you did forgot the poor girls name! So what did you replace her name with?" He was still crying with laughter

"Ummm... I replace her name with... ugh, Girl.."

That was it for Bellamy, he doubled over crying with laughter. Wheezing out 'girl' over and over again. Lexa rolled her eyes downed Bells drink. She patted him on the back.

"As much as I love you Bell, you're being a dick so I'm leaving cause the commander needs some more action" she said getting another drink off the counter and started walking off.

"Don't forget anymore girls names!" He called out after her

Lexa rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk to the living room which for the party was dubbed the dance floor. When she walked in she ran straight into someone.

"Hey watch where.... Lexa!" 

Anya gave Lexa a bear one arm hug, but was also careful enough to not spill their drinks. Anya pulled away from her cousin and stepped were she was standing next to Lexa. 

"Soooo how's you and Raven?" Lexa gave Anya a wink and smirk

"We're actually going strong, I was a little nervous but we finally made it official two days ago." 

Lexa smiled at her older cousin, "I'm happy for you!" 

Anya nodded and smiled. Her smile grew larger when she spotted Raven in the crowd of dancers. She sent Raven a wave and all while doing that a pair of the brightest blue eyes beside Raven locked in on green. Lexa couldn't stop staring at the blonde beauty. The blonde smiled shyly and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear and looked down. Raven shook her to keep dance with her. Lexa chuckled and looked over at Anya which had the smuggest grin on her face. 

"What?" Lexa said

"I know that look Lexa, you just saw someone beautiful, not hot or sexy." 

Lexas cheeks started turning red "yea she was beautiful, but she was also hot and sexy." 

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Anya said still with a smug grin.

"I will" Lexa plucked Anya's drink from her hand "my drink" then Lexa held up her original drink she had before "her drink"

Anya smiled and shook her head "lazy ass. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

Lexa shook her head and put on her charming smirk and head towards Raven and the blonde beauty.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Don't look now Clarke but sexy Lexi is making her way over here!" 

"Shut up Raven!"

Clarke moved to polis about 3 years ago and quickly made her self get connected with the student body. She made the volleyball team and worked her way up to varsity fast, she joined the student council, and to top it off she was one of the smartest kid her school. 2 years into the school Clarke started dating the abusive Finn Collins but it was short lived when he slapped her across the face and then proceeded to cheat on her with some random ass chick from another school. Clarke was hurt and felt like she couldn't trust nobody anymore.

Clarke heard a lot about Lexa Woods. She knew Lexa had a penis, I mean who doesn't, and she knew she was the best quarterback this town has ever seen. She heard she slept with about every girl, and she knew that Lexa was drop dead gorgeous. Her sharp jawline, her thick muscles, her brown curls and her bright green eyes. Everything about Lexa was perfect, but maybe not her personality. She hasn't had a full conversation with Lexa but stories she heard doesn't talk about Lexa well. 

Lexa finally made her way over to Clarke and Raven with two drinks in tow.

"Hey Raven, do you mind if I borrow her for a sec?" She jerked her head towards Clarke 

Raven grew a huge grin "yes of course! You can have her longer than a second" Raven sent a wink a both of them which Lexa gave her a small laugh while Clarke glared at her. "Hey Lex before I leave, do you know where Anya is?"

"She said that she would be in the kitchen"

"Thanks, now be responsible you two!" Raven gave them a thumbs up and walk away trying to find Anya.

"Here's your drink" Lexa handed Clarke her original drink but Clarke eyed it suspiciously. Lexa looked at her with small hurt in her eyes

"I didn't drug the drink, I would never do that. Only pigs do that shit." Lexa yelled trying to overpower the music

Clarke still seemed unsure so Lexa took the drink from her hands and took a large gulp. 

"See not drugged!"  
Clarke giggle and took a small sip of the beer. 

"See I didn't drug it" Lexa said while taking a sip out of her cup 

Clarke smiled and looked at Lexa. "That's something that someone who drugged it would say"

Lexa laughed, which could barely be heard over the music "do you wanna go somewhere where it's not so loud?"

Clarkes smile become larger "now you're really sounding like someone who would drug my drink!"

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes " I'm taking that as a yes?"

Clarke giggled and nodded "it's a yes"

"Awesome" Lexa offered her hand to Clarke. She took her hand on when their fingers touched Clarkes heart began beating rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach got worse. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
Lexa led Clarke through the sea of people expertly and led them up the stairs. She took a sharp turn to her left and they were in a smaller open area with a couch with a coffee table in front of it, some love chairs and a big tv. Letting go of Clarkes hand she pointed to the couch

"Take a seat." Lexa flashed Clarke her a dazzling smile. She nodded and sat on the couch, her smile never left her but grew more rapidly each second she was with Lexa.

"So what's your name?" Lexa asked while she plopped down next to Clarke.

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin and yours?" She knew Lexa but she didn't want to sound weird. When she asked that Lexa furrowed her brows in a confused way but still smirked at Clarke.

"Huh," she paused and shook her head chuckling "Lexa Woods at your service"

Clarke giggle and to Lexa that giggle was the most angelic sound she had ever heard. She now made it her life goal to make the girl bellow with laughter. Her eyes widened 'this is new to me,' she thought, 'Why do I want to hear her laugh and not fuck her into oblivion?' 

Clarke looked at Lexa confused and worried. She reached over to where Lexa was sitting and put her hand on Lexas bicep. 'God, her arms are big!' Clarke started to share Lexas look of surprise. 

"Are you okay Lexa?" Clarke started stroking Lexas arm up and down. She still had a surprised look.

Lexa finally came back down to earth, "uh yea I was just thinking about something," Lexa noticed Clarkes look and smirked "are you?" 

Clarke nodded her head vigorously and looked up at Lexa. When they made eye contact she quickly removed her hand from Lexas bicep.

After that whole incident they started talking about sports and past stories. Lexa finally got Clarke to hollow with laughter and she was right it was the best sound that she's ever heard in her entire life. While they were talking they kept inching closer to each other until their shoulders finally touched. Blue met green and they couldn't break the eye contact. Lexa looked down at Clarkes plump red lips, while Clarke looked down at Lexas pink lips. Their eyes were not leaving the lips and finally they started inching towards each other. Their lips almost touched until some guy from downstairs was yelling almost like he wanted to fight someone.

That brought the girls out of their stupor, and they quickly separated from each other. Clarke looked down while her cheeks were burning and bright red splayed across them. Lexa just rubbed the back of her neck and looked at everything in the room except for Clarke.

"I should probably see what's happening, since it's my party" Lexa rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She reached her hand towards Clarke to help her up.  
Clarke accepted her hand and got up "yea that would probably be best" 

Lexa chuckled, she didn't let go of Clarkes hand and I didn't look like Clarke was going to let go of hers. Together they headed towards the stairs so Lexa could contain the problem.


	2. Over it

Lexa made her way down the stairs, in one hand was her drink and in the other was Clarke hand. When she entered the living room, which was where the fight was happening, the sea of people parted for Lexa so she could intervene. She reluctantly let go of Clarkes hand and went in the middle. 

The 'fight' was between no other than Finn and Lincoln, Lexas brother. 

"She's a freak! People like her are disgusting!" Finn yelled backing away from Lincoln.

"Who even invited you Finn?" Lincoln sneered in his face.

Of course the 'fight' was about Lexa, so Lexa felt obliged to interrupt. 

Lexa put on her charming smirk and went into the danger zone

"Are y'all fighting about little ol' me?"

Finn whipped his head around towards Lexa and tried to give her a menacing sneer. Lincoln just rolled his eyes but stood his place 

"So the freakish bitch shows her face?"

Clarke pushed her way the front and saw Lexa and her ex. Lexa had that sexy smirk on her face and gave off a chill demeanor while Finn was the exact opposite. Finns mouth showed off a snarl and his aura was filled with anger. 

"I always show my face Finn. Listen everyone here is having a good time don't ruin it asshole okay?" 

"Shut up you don't tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want bitch!" Finn took a step towards Lexa, but she didn't flinch or move away even though she did because of his rancid breath.

"Why don't sit down Finn?"

Finn looked at her confused "I don't need to freak"

Lexa grinned "you're right, you do enough sitting in football" 

Everyone erupted into laughter and that cause Finn to go red with anger and embarrassment. He locked eyes with Clarke, he needed someone to go home with so he didn't look like a loser, so he walked over to Clarke who was giggling at Lexas remark towards him. 

"Clarke lets go" 

Clarke furrowed her brows with confusion. "No Finn, get away from me"

Finn grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the exit but Clarke resisted. Finn looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Babe come on lets go." He tugs on her arm more forcefully 

"Finn stop, we're not together anymore! And please you're hurting me" Clarke winced as Finn dug his nails in her arm. Finn started to get pissed that his plan wasn't working and that people were gawking at him. Clarke wasn't budging so he decided to be more forceful. He gripped her neck and started dragging her towards the exit.

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder which turned his whole body around and his face was greeted with a fist. He fell to the ground and clutched his nose while blood poured out of it rapidly.

Lexa loomed over his body, her fists balled up so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. All Lexa saw at the time was red and she didn't know why. Finn tried to scramble to leave but Lexa grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face again, the kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and Lexa reeled back her fist ready to hit Finn in the face full on until a soft hand gently gripped onto her bicep

Lexa whipped her head around ready to crush the person who dared to intervene. Wild green eyes were met with scared blue. 

"Stop Lexa, he's not worth it...please." Clarke pleaded. She gripped on her bicep with two hands now, desperate to stop Lexa before cops come.

Lexa started to calm down and wasn't focusing on nothing but the pair of bright blue eyes. She slowly put down her fist and looked around. She saw a blood around where she was standing and a group of people watching her.

"Everyone get out!" Lexa yelled and nobody dared to test Lexa after what just happened. 

The sea of people started to disperse and the only people left was Anya, Raven, Clarke, Lincoln, and Bellamy and his sister Octavia, who was also Lincoln's girlfriend.

"You guys too." Lexa whispered 

Everyone looked around and nodded and started to leave. Clarke turning to leave but her wrist was caught by Lexas long fingers. 

"Can we talk real quick?" Lexa whispered looking down not meeting Clarkes piercing blue eyes

"Yes of course Lexa, let me just tell Octavia and Raven to wait for me" Lexa nodded and Clarke ran out to tell her friends to wait 

"Why what are y'all going to be doing?" Octavia asked with her arms crossed

"Just talking Tav, nothing more it'll be quick I promise." Clarke ran back inside avoiding any more questions aimed towards her and Lexa.

She walked in to the trashed living room and found Lexa sitting on the couch with her right leg bouncing up and down nervously. She saw Clarke enter the room she quickly wiped her clammy palms onto her joggers and got up. 

"Clarke..." she began, nervously rubbing the back of her neck "I'm sorry for that I didn't mean to..." 

"Lexa shut up." Lexa looked up surprised and hurt but Clarke continued "that was amazing! You taught that asshole a lesson, and you stood up for me" Clarke shyly looked down at the floor.

"Clarke I was wondering.." but before Lexa could finish and car horn blared out. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's Octavia and Reven, can't keep them waiting for too long." She walks over to lexa and plants a kiss to her cheek "thank you again" 

With that she turned and sauntered out of the room


	3. Mixtape 2003

It had been 3 days since the party and Clarke didn't know why but she missed Lexa. Their almost kiss was burned into her mind. She kept replaying the memory over and over. But a small sense of sadness did come with the memory too, Lexa kissed like every girl in the school, why did Clarke feel like that moment was even special? She knew that she would just be another fuck buddy with Lexa or just a one night stand. She shook out all of those thoughts and tried to focus on school.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Nice dig Clarke!" Yelled Octavia from behind her 

Clarke was the teams libero and captain. Some people where not pleased with Clarke being team captain but she rightfully earned the title. 

Coaches whistle blew and she walked towards the middle of the gym. All of the players followed her and got in a large circle with the coach in the middle. 

"Alright ladies, good practice we need to work on a lot but other than that it was good. Don't forget our first game is Thursday, come prepared! Good job again ladies. Break it down."

Coach got out of the middle and all the girls got closer together and put their arms in the middle

"Lady Panthers on 3! 1...2...3" Clarke yelled

"Lady Panthers!" Everyone else followed.

Clarke started walking toward the locker room but Raven and Octavia stopped her.

Raven and Octavia were smiling brightly. "So.." Octavia began, "homecoming is in like 3 weeks! And you missy haven't found a date!" 

"Yea did nobody ask you?!" Raven exclaimed. 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. "Yes people asked me, I just didn't want to go with them. Honestly I rather 3rd wheel with you guys." 

"Unacceptable, you need a date. Do you even have a dress yet?" Octavia asked with her hands on her hips. 

Clarke blushed and shook her head 

"What?!?" Both Raven and Octavia yelled.

"Sorry! It just hasn't been on the front of my mind lately!" 

"Whatever, we WILL have this conversation later and we WILL go shopping soon!" Raven said and walked into the locker room followed by Octavia.

Clarke got changed into some running shorts and a long Polis football shirt she stole from Finn. She quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun and applied minimal make up.

She started walking towards her car but she heard someone calling her name. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa jogging towards her. Her breath hitched when she saw Lexa. Lexa was in black basketball shorts with panthers football at the bottom and had a sleeveless shirt that showed of her big biceps. Lastly her brunette hair was up on a ponytail. 

"Hey Clarke!" She finally caught up to her.

"Hey Lexa, what are you doing here?" Clarkes face was bright red and she tried to look at anything but Lexa.

Lexa threw her a confused looked, "Um well, I go to school here" she chuckled lightly

Clarke laughed and playfully slapped her arm. 

"You know what I mean!"

Lexa laughed, and Clarke could feel the butterflies in her stomach intensify. 

"We just got done with football practice, and I was walking to my car, but I saw you and had to talk to you." Lexa sent Clarke her charming smirk and Clarke turned bright red.

"I'm glad you are talking to me." She looked up at Lexa, who sent her a soft smile. "How was football?" Clarke was desperate to change the conversation.

Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well now I'm suspended from our next game and I have to run two miles everyday for 2 weeks now."

"Why?" Clarke grimaced at all that running. Running was not her forte 

"You know..." Lexa nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "The party incident.."

They finally reached Clarkes car, but they didn't stop talking.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Clarke looked down at the concrete.

"No don't be it wasn't your fault!" Lexa actually looked panicked. 

"Okay..." Clarke started to unlock her car but Lexa stopped her from getting in. 

"Um if you're not doing anything I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat at Grounders?" Lexa asked still rubbing the back of her neck.

Clarke looked at her surprised. "Now?"

"Yea! Well if that's alright with you?" 

Clarke had to contain her excitement. "Yes! I mean yea I'm down with that." She then looked around, "are we going to take separate cars or..?"

Lexa snapped out of whatever was going on in her mind, "no, I can drive us there."

Clarke nodded. She felt like a shook up soda, one more twist of the cap and she would explode. 

"Okay! That great, let me put my stuff in the car real quick" Lexa nodded and Clarke threw her things in the back. She "accidentally" dropped her keys while locking the door. She bent down so Lexa could observe her ass. Lexa observed it alright, she even felt a twitch in her pants.

Clarke got up with a smirk on her face. "You ready?"

Lexa rapidly shook her head, "uh, yea...yea!"

They started walking towards Where Lexa parks her car. Clarke knew Lexas family was rich, so she was expecting a nice car like a mustang or like a jaguar. But instead Lexa walked over to a beaten down chevy truck and unlocked it. Clarke decided not to ask her why she had a beaten up truck, she probably would think it was rude. 

She threw her football gear and her school backpack in the seats in the bag and jogged over to Clarkes side and opened up her door for her.

Clarke blushed "such a gentleman" 

Lexa chuckled "only for the best"

Clarke looked like a bright red tomato and with the help from Lexa, she sat on the worn leather seat. She looked around and took the truck interior in. In the back there was wrappers, old school work, and plenty of football type gear. In the front there was an old car radio, on the dash board was a tiny football that was worn out be on repair, a cross necklace that dangled down from the rear view mirror. And there was a picture that was on a clip on the trucks visor, and what Clarke could make out of the picture it was Lexa hugging a girl from behind and they are both laughing. Clarke rested back on the seat and noticed that Lexas letterman jacket was hanging on the passenger seat. 

Lexa got in on the drivers seat and started the truck. Right when the truck started Hannah Montana blasted throughout the car. Lexa quickly rushed towards the radio and turned it down. She was bright red. Clarke laughed until tears were forming out of her eyes.

"I didn't think I would have anyone in car today." Lexa said still bright red 

Clarke managed to control her breathing enough to speak. "Who knew that the famous big bad quarterback, and biggest player in Polis listens to Hannah Montana in her spare time."

Lexa groaned at rammed her head on the steering wheel and that made Clarke go into another laughing fit, Lexa chuckled with her. She rubbed Lexas back, "your secret is safe with me"

Lexa chuckled, "thanks Clarke."

Clarke shivered as Lexa said her name, the way she rolled the R and how she made a click noise on the K. She shivered so hard that Lexa thought she was cold.

"Here," she reached over towards the back of the passenger seat and got her lettermans jacket and handing it to Clarke. "Don't want you to catch a cold." Lexa smirked at her.

"Thank you" Clarke blushed and slipped on the jacket. It was a bit large around the arms and length but the torso area was snug. It smelled just like Lexa which was another plus for Clarke.

Lexa felt a twitch in her pants when she saw Clarke wearing her prized letterman jacket. She never let anyone wear it. But some how Clarke was different and Lexa didn't know how she was either. Lexa put on some Rayban sunglasses and a black cap with the Polis panther logo on the front and put the car in drive a drove off school grounds and towards Grounders.


	4. Mama P

Lexa switched her Hannah Montana songs into rap songs. She could tell Clarke knew none of the words but she shrugged it off, they were almost at Grounders anyways.

She parked and turned off the car. Lexa went to the backseats though to get a green pull over with a small P and football on the left side of the pullover. She pulled it over her hat and head and got out of the car. Lexa quickly ran around to Clarkes side and opened the door for her and offered her her hand. Clarke took it and got out of the car. Her letterman swallowed Clarkes arms so much that you could only she her finger tips poke out. 

Lexa found her to be the cutest thing in the world. She took off her Raybans and placed them on top of her hat and led Clarke the the door and opened it for her.

The diner was small and had a cozy feel to it. Clarke was greet by a old, short lady with a classic diner waitress outfit with a pair of librarian glasses. She smiled at Clarke but when Lexa can in behind her, her smiled grew larger.

"Alexandria!" The old woman waddled towards Lexa with her arms stretched out.

Lexa went into her embrace and pick her up a spun her around before placing her down. "Mama P! How are you doing?"

Mama P playfully slapped Lexas shoulder, which earned her a giggle from Lexa  
"You know you can't do that to an old lady! You could've gave me a darn heart attack!"

Lexa laughed, "Aw no Mama P, I know you love my hugs" 

Mama P got on her toes and kissed Lexa on the cheek and pat where she kissed it. "I can't lie I do Alexandria," she looked over at Clarke with her hands on her hips. "Now that's rude Alexandria, when where you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Lexa smiled and moved to Clarkes side. She snaked her arm around Clarkes waist and rested her hand on her hip bone. Clarke melted in the touch, she didn't want Lexa to let go of her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, Mama P this is Clarke, Clarke this is Mama P; She and her husband owns the diner." 

Clarke extends her hand out. "Nice to meet you Mama P." 

Mama P shook her head, "now I don't do handshakes honey, I give hugs!" With that she wobbled towards Clarke and gave her a tender hug. Clarke returned the embrace.

Mama P grabbed 2 menus and a kids one also. "Follow me ladies" she shuffled to a booth in the middle and placed the menus down.

"Luna will be with y'all shortly. Enjoy ladies, and Lexa we need to catch up honey okay?" 

"Yes ma'am I'll bring my brother along too!" Lexa said as she sat down followed by Clarke on the opposite side.

Mama P's face lit up. "Oh that would be swell darling! Enjoy!" And she shuffled back to the kitchen 

Lexa had the biggest smile on her face. She pushed away the adult menu and unfolded the kids menu and began coloring on it. Clarke started laughing and it made Lexa look up from coloring.

"What?" She chuckled 

"Lexa Woods, you ma'am are just full of surprises!" 

Lexa laughed, "Why you say that?"

"Because" Clarke started, "you listen to Hannah Montana on full blast, you know a old lady, which you were extremely kind to, and then you are coloring a kids menu." 

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. Clarke learned that she does that when she's embarrassed, and Clarke finds it to be the most adorable thing on the planet.

"Mama P is like family, she known me for my whole life." 

Clarke was about to say something but the waitress, Luna, came and placed down napkins for their drinks.

"Hi I'm Luna" Luna had her head down then she looked up and saw Lexa "and I'll... be... serving you... today..." 

Lexa sent her her trademark smirk. Luna snapped out of her daze and was now determined to finish what she was sent to do. "What would you guys like to drink?"

Lexa looked at Clarke with her eyebrows up. 

"Um I would like a water please"

"Same" Lexa nodded her head.

Luna wrote it down. "Separated check or together" 

Clarke was about to say separate but Lexa beat her to the punch. "Together please."

Luna sent Lexa a sexy smirk and nodded "I'll be back with y'alls drinks"

Luna walked away and Clarke could swear she swayed her hips more and it did capture Lexas attention. Luna even threw a glance over her shoulder and caught Lexas eye before going to another table.

Clarke felt unconfident and her mood died down a little. Lexa could tell the difference in Clarke.

"What's wrong Clarke?" Lexa asked with concern in her eyes.

Clarke had to think of a lie and quick   
"Uh, just homecoming is stressing me out."

Clarke thought that was an acceptable lie and it also was kinda the truth too.

"Why? I bet you have guys lined up dying to take you out!" Lexa said 

"I mean they do but I don't want to go with any of them, ya know?" Clarke rested her elbows on the table.

"I feel you, waiting for the ONE right?" Lexa said smirking.

Luna showed up with their drinks and asked them what they wanted to eat and Lexa order the double patty burger with fries and Clarke just ordered a single patty burger. 

"Are you going to homecoming though?" Lexa asked as they waited for their food.

Clarke giggled "Yea I was planning on being a third wheel for Octavia and Lincoln. Are you?"

Lexa nodded, "yea I was planning on it. Already got my tux picked out and everything."

Clarke had to squeeze her thighs shut. The thought of Lexa in a suit is just too overwhelming for her at this moment. Thankfully Luna walked over with their food, and yet again sauntering off. They dug in their food. There was a comfortable silence, every now and then they would small talk but it was better when they didn't. 

Luna came and gathered their food up and gave Lexa the check. Lexa paid but not without Clarke insisting that she payed. Lexa looked at the receipt and smiled and saw Luna's phone number and with 'I'm done at 7' written along with it. She tipped Luna 10 dollars. Lexa kept the receipt for the future and got up to leave. She led with Clarke following. She said goodbye to Mama P

"Now one second Alexandria, may I borrow your friend for a second?"

Lexa looked confused but agreed and walked out to her truck.

Mama P pulled Clarke aside. "She has never EVER let anybody wear her letterman jacket, and she hasn't brought any of her girlfriends to Grounders either! You must've really won her heart Miss Clarke." 

Clarke blushed furiously, "we've only been talking for like 2 days, and we aren't together either."

Mama P pats Clarke on the back, "y'all will be before too long. Whelp Miss Clarke it was a pleasure to meet you!" Mama P hugged her

"It was nice to meet you too Mama P." She hugged her back and Mama P shuffled away.

All while Clarke was talking to Mama P, Lexa put in Lunas number in her phone and then texted Anya. She was leaning on her truck with her Ranbans down covering her eyes.

Lexa: I think I might ask Clarke to hoco.  
Anya: REALLY?!?  
Lexa: yea lol she seems cool and she's hot too  
Anya: okay Lexa, you don't ask girls to hoco just because they're hot. Something else is going on.....  
Lexa: don't read into it. You know I don't do long last relationship type shit.  
Anya: I know I know "love is weakness" blah blah, I get it.  
Lexa: it is! And I'm not falling in love with Clarke.   
Anya: stop being a pussy! fall in love again. Clarke is a really great girl! You guys would look cute together!  
Lexa: you are what you eat ;p and no I'm good but, is me asking her to hoco a good idea?  
Anya: disgusting as always lex and YES it is! How are you going to ask?  
Lexa: idk yet I'll let you know but she's coming I'll text you later!  
Anya: wait y'all are together rn?!?  
Anya: LEX?!

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke. "What did Mama P have to say?"

"All she said was that she was pleased to meet me" Clarke decided to lie so she wouldn't have to endure a awkward car ride. 

"Huh, okay. ready to go?" Lexa opened Clarkes door. She nodded and climb in. Lexa went to her side, got in and started up the truck and drove off.

Lexa parked next to Clarkes car and helped Clarke get out. 

"Thanks again for dinner Lexa." Clarke said 

Lexa leaned on her truck "It's no big but you can repay me with your phone number." 

Clarke laughed, "I knew there should've been a catch." But she nodded a held out her hand for Lexa to give her her phone. Lexa complied and gave her the phone which Clarke put her number in with a blushing emoji next to it. Lexa saw it and smiled. 

"I like the little extra thing you have on the end." Lexa chuckled.

"I like to spice it up. Anyway Lexa I need to get home before my mom has my head." Clarke gave her a quick hug and unlocked her car and got in. She turned it on and rolled down the window. "Bye lex!" With that she drove off. Lexa had a huge smile on her face. It grew bigger when she noticed that Clarke still had her letterman jacket. 'Shit' Lexa thought, 'I am falling in love' 

She had to get rid of that emotion so she checked the time and saw that it was 7:20, she smirk and sent Luna a quick text asking her if she wanted to meet up at her house. Not a second later passed until she got a text back saying that she would most certainly enjoy that Lexa got in her truck and drove towards her house, the place where for an hour she'll forget about Clarke


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the feedback! I am trying to work some of y'all suggestions in the story! Thank you!

When Clarke pulled in the driveway she noticed that she was very warm. She looked down and panicked. She had Lexas jacket still. She started to calm down when she told herself that if Lexa needed it back she had Clarkes phone number. She grabbed her bags and walked inside her house.

Clarke wasn't a billionaire but her parents had money. Her mom was a doctor at the Polis hospital. Clarkes dad was a Mechanical engineer, so they were pretty well off. The only problem was that they were barely home. 

Clarke noticed that their cars weren't there but Ravens car was in a parking spot. She shook her head and knew exactly what Raven is doing. She walked in the house.

"Raven I'm home!" She yelled. 

She heard 2 'shits' upstairs. Clarke hopes that Anya and Raven were doing it in the guest room and not her room. Clarke slowly went upstairs to give the girls time to get their clothes on. Clarke turned towards and opened the door slowly and saw that nobody was doing the WooHoo in her bed. She let out her breath that she was holding. 

"Raven and Anya where are y'all?" Clarke yelled

"Ugh" Raven huffed "in the guest room"

Clarke opened the door to the guest room and the 2 girls were fully clothed laying on top of the bed with disappointment in their eyes. 

"Don't give me that looks guys you know that you have your own houses!" 

"Yea well Anya's parents are home and my mom always stays home, so we have no where to do it!" Raven huffed 

Anya looked at her with surprised eyes and looked Clarke up and down. At first Clarke was confused but then she remembered that she still had Lexas jacket on. 

"Um Clarke," Anya began and Clarke knew where this was going so she turned bright red "isn't that Lexas jacket?" 

Raven then looked at her with big eyes. "Did y'all fuck?!?"

"NO! God no, we didn't fuck! She just took me out to eat!" Clarkes blush became more furious.

"Like as a date?!" This time it was Anya who yelled. 

"No, no, no! It was just a friend thing" Clarke blew out, "okay enough questions it's time for y'all to leave"

"But Clarke!"

"Out!"

"Come on.."

"Out both of you!" 

They both huffed and got out. They knew not to mess with Clarke, but they will tease both Lexa and Clarke about this whole situation. Once they left Clarke went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She sighed and took off the jacket and smelled it. The smell brought a smile to her face and she hugged it tight and laid there for hours it seemed. 'Why did I have to like a player' Clarke thought to herself 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Yes! Yes! Fuck Lexa!"

Luna was panting as she clawed her nails down Lexas back as Lexa pounded into Luna vigorously. Lexa grunted and bit Lunas pulse point. Lexa kept pounding into Luna not quitting anytime soon. 

"Wrap your legs around me." Lexa growled into Luna's ear.

Luna obeyed. The new angle had Luna howling, screaming Lexas name over and over. Lexa pounded harder and faster until she felt Luna's walls flutter around her dick. She drug her nails harder down Lexas back when she was sent into her third orgasm. Finally Lexa needed to release her seed. She bottomed out and she came all in her condom. 

She pulled out of Luna and took off her condom, wrapped it and threw it away. She rolled over on her back. Luna laid her head on Lexas chest trying to recover from their after school activity. She traced the outlines of Lexas abs with the tip of her pointer finger.

"Thanks lex I needed that. Been a stressful week." Luna said still short of breath. Her big brown curls tickled Lexas chin but she choose to ignore it.

Lexa chuckled, "I understand completely."

Luna propped herself up on her elbow, her head was rested in her hand. She took her left hand and drew lazy circles around Lexas nipples. Lexa looked up at her and smirked. Luna dipped her head down and began to kiss Lexa. It quickly turned into a make out session. Luna swung her leg over and straddled Lexa but before it escalated more Luna phone went off. She reached over Lexa to take the phone off the nightstand, when she did it her boobs were in Lexas face. So being a nice lady, Lexa began to worship her boobs with her mouth. Luna quickly moved away and answered her phone. Lexa let out a whine and pouted. 

Luna giggled, "hello?...yes this is Luna..." she looked at Lexa with a annoyed look on her face. "Yes I will... mhm thank you.. buh bye." 

She rolled her eyes and started to get dressed. Lexa finally got off the bed and started to get dress too. 

"Who was that?" Lexa asked

Luna sighed "it was work, some asshole decided to get sick and they don't have another waiter. But at least I get more pay."

Lexa chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear"  
She put on her boxers and a sports bra before spinning Luna around and slamming her onto the door. She began making out with her once again but Luna came to her senses and pushed Lexa off. 

"I have to go to work!" 

"Ugh I know I know." Lexa opened the door for Luna 

"Thanks again for the stress reliever!" Luna said as she got into her car and drove off.

After Luna left Lexa had a weird feeling in her chest and she couldn't pinpoint what it was either. She went back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Lexa sat there in silence for what felt like hours until she realized what she felt. She felt guilt. And she couldn't tell you why until her mind showed her Clarke. 

Lexa was confused why would she feel guilty? It wasn't like Her and Clarke were together. Lexa could hook up with whoever she wanted. That didn't help because her mind kept showing her the blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. Lexa groaned and threw her hands over her face.

'Shit' she thought 'I've fucking fallen in love with Clarke Griffin'

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-  
Clarke was dancing and singing to Whitney Houston in the shower until a ding went off on her phone. She was confused usually Raven or Octavia don't text this late. She turned off the water and quickly dried off and wrapped her hair in a towel.  
After slipping on her black cotton Booty shorts and oversized white t-shirt she decided to check her phone

Unknown number: hey jacket thief it's Lexa ;)

Clarke stared at her phone and then she squealed with delight. She did a quick happy dance and flopped on her bed with a big thud. 

Clarke: I'm not a thief if the victim gave it to me. :p  
Lexa: you used your cuteness against me! It was manipulation!  
Clarke: you could've ignore me and all of my cuteness lol

Lexa smiled at her screen. The only texts she ever gets from girls are usually sexts, or where to meet up to have sex. But with Clarke she joking around and throwing some flirtation in there but it was very light hearted and Lexa throughly enjoys it.

Lexa: Clarke you know that's impossible to do.  
Clarke: it's not that hard have you seen my face?? 

Clarke sent her a ugly selfie of herself laying in her bed with no makeup on and her hair in a messy bun.

Lexa: shit Clarke you are absolutely stunning...

Clarke started blushing furiously. But her smile was huge.

Clarke: no I'm not, have you seen yourself? You're the stunning one.

Lexa laughed at what Clarke said and decided to keep the ugly selfies going. She took a picture of herself with a double chin and cross eyed.

Lexa: I have and I would have to agree with you lol

Clarke died with laughter. Lexa Woods was still surprising her. 

Clarke: LMAO! Hot stuff lol  
Lexa: lol ikr. I'm sorry but I have a big ass test tomorrow and I have to run those miles before school. I'll see you tomorrow though! <3  
Clarke: I understand! Have a great night sleep!!

Clarke was sad that they had to quit but Lexa did say she'll see her tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's an asshole I know just wait she'll get a wake up call soon


	6. Too late

Lexa was true to her word and went out of her way to see Clarke all throughout the day. Clarke was happy to see Lexa she even convinced her to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

Clarke and Lexa sat at the lunch table with Clarkes friends. Octavia was leaning on Lincoln arguing with Raven and Anya about something, and Monty and Jasper were drawing up plans on how to make the 'most epic blunt ever'. Clarke introduced Lexa to Monty and Jasper. She noticed that Bellamys seat was empty.

"Hey Tav, where's Bell?" Clarke asked

Octavia had a smug look on her face. "I dunno" 

Clarke raised her eyebrows but continued to eat and talk with everyone. All of the sudden Clarke and all of her friends got a text message from Bellamy saying to meet him at the gym. Everyone looked confused but Octavia shot up and eagerly urged everyone to the gym especially Clarke. Lexa followed them too even though she didn't get the text but she was curious. 

Octavia shoved Clarke into the gym and in the gym was the volleyball net and in it was a bunch of roses that spelt out 'hoco'  
And on the floor was volleyballs that were placed to make a question mark. And next to it was a fancy dressed Bellamy smiling real bright. 

Clarke had a shock look on her face, she put a hand over her mouth to seal the deal. 

Bellamy walked up to her "Clarke will you be my homecoming date?" 

Clarke turned too many people down already and Bellamy was a close friend, so she nodded her head and said yes. Bellamys smile grew large and gave Clarke a big bear hug. 

All while that was happening, Lexa stood in the back with her mouth open. Anya sent her a pity look but clapped for Clarke and Bellamy. She knew she couldn't just storm out, that would've caused a scene. So she just stood there and clapped. 

After Bellamy put her down Raven and Octavia ran up to bouncing up and down.

"Now we can go dress shopping!" They both chanted.

Clarke groaned but smiled and did a fake 'yay' to appease them. 

Lexa forced a smile and walked up to Bellamy and Clarke, "I'm happy for y'all!" She bent down to Clarkes ear and whispered "I guess you found the one?"   
Lexa smiled and gave Bellamy a hard pat on the back. She already planned to get back at him at practice. Lexa turned on her heel and walked towards Anya. 

"Well shit kid," Anya and Lexa started walking out the gym to go to their classes

"Well shit indeed." Anya knew that Lexa was trying her best to not look hurt but she knew Lexa better than that.

"Oh well I've got plenty of girls lined up waiting for me to ask them to homecoming." 

Anya rolled her eyes "thats the thing Lexa! You had plenty of girls to choose from but you choose Clarke! And you don't even ask girls to homecoming!" 

"Listen Anya I should've saw this coming. Clarke is this nice, beautiful, carefree girl and I'm just a dumb jock that can't keep it in my pants!" 

Anya gripped on Lexas shoulders to prevent her from walking away. "Lexa you are so much more than that! You made yourself into 'player'! Before Costia you were only into long term relationships and now you forced yourself to think that you don't deserve love! You need to stop sleeping around and start being committed!" 

Lexa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose "okay, okay. I'm going to try to change..." 

"Ata girl." Anya patted Lexa on the shoulder and smiled

Lexa opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. "Do you think Academy Sports will let me return a written on volleyball?" 

Anya laughed, "no they won't."

"Shit" Lexa groaned 

"What did you write on it?" Anya asked she knew it was for homecoming for Clarke 

"Well I had a sigh that said 'since you TACKLED your way to my heart, I would DIG it if you go to hoco with me!' And with the volleyball ball it said 'I would love to SET up a date for hoco' and I had some roses with it"

Anya looked at her with big eyes. 

Lexa laughed, "what Anya?"

"That the most cutest thing ever oh my god! You are so adorable when you fall for someone!" She pinched Lexas cheeks and walked off.

Lexa laughed and called out "I'm not adorable!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Clarke I'm not feeling that one." 

Clarke was in a green mermaid dress with sequins across the stomach. She looked at the mirror and agreed with Octavia. This was like the hundredth dress she tried on. She sat down next to Octavia and huffed. 

"I'm not going to find one." Clarke put her hands in her hands. Octavia rubbed her back up and down.

"Aw Clarke you'll find it don't worry."

Raven busted into the dressing room with a dress in tow.

"Clarke I found it!" She held up a black cocktail dress with sequins around the waist that trailed up to the breast area

Clarke looked at it with wide eyes. She got up and touched the dress

"Raven, this is beautiful..." 

"I know dumbass that's why I picked it out! Now stop eye fucking it and try it on!"

Clarke took the dress from Ravens hands and walked in the back to change. Once she came out Octavia and Ravens jaws hit the floor. 

"Damn Clarke! Just add some nice heels and make up and you will be absolutely stunning!" Octavia said since Raven still had her mouth open 

Clarke turned around in the mirror and took a look at herself. This dress was the one. It showed off some cleavage but not too much, it captured her curves and showed off her lean muscled legs. 

"This is the one guys!" She said and turned back around to face them 

"Bellamys not going to keep his hands off of you girl!" Raven hollered. 

Octavia sent her a death glare "that's my brother you're talking about and my best friend"

Raven held her hands up in a fake surrender. "I'm just saying Clarke is going to get the WooHoo on homecoming night!"

Clarke turned bright red and Octavia slapped Ravens shoulder.


	7. Pothole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is named after a song by modern baseball. The feel of the song kinda goes with the ending.

It was a day before homecoming and Clarke was actually excited. Her and Bellamy spent hours trying to figure out cool duo dance moves they could do together. Clarke even went to the Blakes house and worked on them. 

They both spent hours working on it. They got exhausted and Clarke collapsed on the couch while Bellamy laid on the floor. A alarm went off on his phone and he quickly got it. 

"Shit" he said looking at his phone.

Clarke got up from the couch "what is it?"

"The homecoming game is about to start in ten minutes!" He sprinted up stairs. Clarke her loud pounding on a door

"Octavia time to leave get your ass outta there now." Bellamy yelled 

Octavia yelled back "okay hoe I'm coming! Damn." Clarke chuckled 

Bellamy ran back down the stairs and put on some shoes and his letterman jacket. "Let's go Clarke!" He said while Octavia came down the stairs.

They all walked to his car. It was a bit cold so Clarke went to her car real quick to grab and jacket. She looked all in her car and the only jacket available was Lexas letterman. Clarke smiled and slipped it on. The jacket still smelled like Lexa. 

While driving to the game Bellamy blasted out some top hits and they all were screaming out the lyrics. He parked and quickly got out and the girls followed. They payed for their tickets and went to the student section.

"So you and Bellamy huh?" Octavia asked with a smirk 

Bellamy laughed "no offense Clarke, but god no! You know I still have the hots for Gina."

Clarke giggle "none taken. And no Octavia we're going to homecoming as friends. Did you not see us trying to dance the Macarena in sync with each other? Only friends do that."

Bellamy laughed harder and Octavia giggled "I guess your right" she said. 

They almost made it their seats, but a girl with dirty blonde hair came rushing by and accidentally ran into Clarke which sent them both to the ground. 

"Oh my God I'm sooo sorry" the girl said

Clarke had her eyes closed "no, no it's okay!" She slowly opened them and her breath hitched. The girl in front of her was beautiful. She had on jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom, had gladiator Sandals on her feet. Her top was red and was tucked into her shorts and over that was a beige cardigan with a long strap purse on her side. 

Clarke blushed when she noticed the girl holding a hand in front of her face offering to help her up. She accepted the hand and was pulled up. 

"I'm sorry about that again! I'm Niylah." She smiled at Clarke 

"No it fine really! And I'm Clarke." Clarke blushed when she noticed that her and Niylah were still holding hands.

"Well Clarke I have to get going.. but I really hope I see you again!" She smiled and let go of Clarkes hand and dashed off.

Clarke sat between Octavia and Bellamy. 

"What took you so long? You were like right behind us" Octavia asked.

"Well I kinda accidentally ran into a beautiful girl and so yea..." Clarke turned red once again.

They both oo'd at Clarke while chatting get you some, which after awhile people started paying attention to them. Clarke started getting embarrassed so they both stopped but they still whisper teased her.

After awhile they looked on the field to see both teams warming up. Rap Music was blasting throughout the stadium so it would hype both players and onlookers on.  
Octavia pointed at a random player on their side of the field.

"Look that's Lincoln! Aww look at him go" 

Clarke was more focused on Lexa than Lincoln. Lexa accepted the snap from her coach and did a three step drop and bounced on the balls on her feet and cocked her arm back and let the ball go. The ball spun with a perfect spiral and landed exactly were the receivers hands were. The coach patted her helmet and she repeated the same thing perfectly like the first. 

Raven and Anya came wearing green and black face paint and sat in front of The Blakes and Clarke. 

"Really guys? Face paint?" Bellamy asked 

They both turned around with offensive looks on their faces.

"Why yes Bell face paint! It's the homecoming game and I'm related to the star quarterback!" Anya exclaimed

Raven nodded and huffed in agreement. And with that they both turned around.

After fifteen minutes they started the game. It was a long first half both teams putting up a fight. Lexa had thrown two touchdowns and only got sacked once.  
During the halftime show Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw that it was Niylah. Niylah gave Clarke a shy wave.

"Hi Clarke!" Clarke turned fully around to face her.

"Hey Niylah how are you after our intense tackling session?" Clarke smiled at her

She giggled and blushed and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear. "Yea I'm fine. You?"

"Yea I'm fine." Clarke giggled with her.

"I noticed 'Woods' on the back of your letterman jacket, you Lexas new fuck buddy?" She asked laughing

Clarke blushed and laughed. "No I'm not we're just friends." 

"Good cause that girl is an asshole, no offense." 

Clarke looked at her confused "why you say that?"

"Me and her used to fuck way back in the day." She laughed and continued "I mean the sex was good, great, but it was only if Lexa wanted it, never me so I left her ass. She complained for a little while until she found some others to fuck around." 

Clarke became sad. Lexa didn't seem like what all her stories made her to be like. "Oh dang.." she said looking down.

Niylah chuckled, "its in the past now. I just met you and know that Lexa does NOT deserve you," she looked at Clarke "well I'm assuming you have a thing for her so I'm just giving you that advice. With that note I have to leave. Bye Clarke. Oh here's my phone number call me up any time!"

Clarke chuckled "okay I will" 

Clarke looked down. Lexas letterman jacket felt more heavy to her so she took it off. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Polis won 21-14 it was close the whole time until handed it off to Lincoln and he ran for a touchdown and won the game.

Anya and Raven hollered during the whole game so much that they both lost their voices. At the end of the game Bellamy, Anya and Raven decided to bolt.

Octavia stayed behind to wait for Lincoln. Clarke decided that she'll wait with her so she could hand back Lexas letterman jacket. They waited for awhile and then the whole team came out of the locker room. Octavia spotted Lincoln and Lexa laughing and talking until three older looking girls came up to them and started getting real touchy feely with them. Octavia tried to storm in and reclaim her man but Clarke pulled her back to see how Lexa would handle this. 

They both saw Lincoln roll his eyes and walk towards Clarke and Octavia, leaving Lexa to giggle with the girls touching all over her.

"What the hell was that about?" Octavia asked her boyfriend with her arms crossed.

Lincoln laughed and bent down to kiss her "they asked us if we wanted to go to a party with them. I, of course, declined but surprisingly Lexa did too." He turned to look at Lexa laughing and shaking her head at the girls and walked away from them. "They trying to convince her to come with rewards." He laughed 

Lexa came towards them with a smile on her face. "They don't take no for an answer." Lexa chuckled 

"What were they asking?" Clarke asked

Lexa smiled "they asked me and Linc to a party, which we both said no, and they tried to bribe me to come...with...things" she rubbed the back of neck.

"What did you say?" Clarke started to interrogate her

Lexa chuckled, "I said no"

Lincoln and Octavia gasped, "hello?!? Is Lexa in there?!" Lincoln screamed in her ear.

Lexa pushed him off of her "yes I'm here dumbass. I just don't feel like going out" 

Lincoln and Octavia both gasped again. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned to Clarke "idiots" 

Clarke smiled and looked at Lexa "um here's your jacket back.."

Lexa looked at her confused, "you can keep it, I was just playing around when I called you a jacket thief."

Clarke giggled "I know I just don't need it, so um here." She handed the jacket to Lexa. 

She reluctantly took the jacket from Clarke "thanks" she said looking at the jacket and not at Clarke.

"Whelp it's time to get going, I'm tired, come on Clarke, Lincoln is taking us home. Bye Lexa" Octavia waved at Lexa and took Lincoln's hand and they both started walking towards Lincolns car

"Bye Lexa, I'll see you at homecoming tomorrow, right?" Clarke asked 

Lexa nodded, "yea I'll see you there."

Clarke turned and ran away trying to catch up with Lincoln and Octavia.

Lexa walked to her truck, unlocked it, threw her stuff in the back but held on to her letterman jacket. She looked at it for awhile before throwing it in with he rest of her stuff and climbed into the drivers seat. Lexa punched the steering wheel "Fuck!" She yelled. She started the car and drove home.

The car ride with Lincoln and Octavia was peaceful just light music playing in the background. He finally pulls up to Octavias house. He kisses her goodnight and said bye to Clarke. They both got out and Octavia hugged Clarke and wished her a goodnight and went inside her house. 

Clarke unlocked her car and got in. She gently rammed her head on the cars steering wheel. "Fuck." She whispered. She started her car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Major angst in the next chapter;)


	8. Homecoming (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied angst is in the next chapter

Tonight was the homecoming dance, that alone caused Clarke, Raven and Octavia to panic. They all rushed around Clarkes house to get ready. Octavia was put on makeup duty, Raven was hair duty and Clarke was to get their dresses from the dry cleaners and get all their accessories in order. Clarkes parents were home at the time and they did what they could to help. 

Their dates were picking them up in 2 hours and they were nowhere near done getting ready. Raven carefully curled Clarkes blonde hair to make it wavy. While Raven did that Octavia applied makeup to her. Once the two were done they looked at Clarke and had huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" Clarke nervously laughed 

"Tav we made a masterpiece" they both squealed and jumped up and down. Octavia gave Clarke a mirror and she took a look. They weren't kidding, Clarke looked amazing. She smiled hard and got up and hugged both of the girls. 

"Thank you guys so much." Clarke said

"It's no big deal but I'm next!" Raven said while she shot down into the seat.

They worked diligently on each other and finished up the face and hair area, now It was time for the dresses. Raven was wearing a green a-line dress with sequins around the waist and had sandals on. Octavia wore a black halter dress with a red rope string in the middle and wore black stilettos. Clarke had her black cocktail dress with the sequins in the middle that branched out to the breast area, she also had black high heels on. 

Putting on their final touches the doorbell rang. Jake, Clarkes dad, answered the door.

"Clarke sweety, it's Bellamy!" The girls all went downstairs.

Bellamy was in a classic tuxedo with flowers in his hand.

"Wow... you guys look amazing!" He said with his mouth open.

Abby rushed in with a camera "okay I need to take pictures!"

Clarke groaned "mom seriously?" 

"Yes mom seriously, now get with Bellamy." 

Clarke went on the side with Bellamy and hugged his waist while he placed a hand on Clarkes lower back.

Abby snapped a lot of pictures. "Now for you girls all together."

After a little while of taking pictures the doorbell rang again. Clarke opened the door to see Anya and Lincoln. Anya was in a green cocktail dress with a black cardigan over it, while Lincoln wore a white button up with black pants and vest, and a red tie. 

Of course Abby took more pictures, once she was done everyone went to their cars and drove off to the dance.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

To Lexa she looked fresh for the dance. She wore all black, black button up shirt, which she rolled the sleeves to her elbows, black fitted pants, black suspenders. She decided to had some color so she had on a white bow tie and white belt. She had her hair down but had Anya braid different parts of it.

Lexa finished getting ready two hours before the dance, so she called up one of the football players and asked him if he needed help still setting up the gym.  
He screamed yes, apparently three guys bailed on him so he needs all the help he can get. Lexa put her Rolex and headed down stairs. She saw Lincoln and Anya there all dressed up for their dates.

"Aww look at y'all, I bet you're matching with you guys dates right?" Lexa chuckled 

Lincoln rolled his eyes "yea Lexa that's what you're supposed to do."

"Oh" she started to rub the back of her neck, "do you think Bell is matching with Clarke?" 

Anya laughed "yea probably"

"Oh okay, well I have to get going. Got to help set up the gym. Bye guys have fun but not too much okay?"

She grabbed her keys from the bowl and walked to her truck and drove off towards the school.

When she got there it looked pretty much done but with a few thing scattered here and there. 

Murphy ran up to Lexa, "oh thank god you're here I need you to help Echo move those boxes to the locker rooms please, some of them are empty others have a few items in it."

Lexa gave him a fake salute "aye aye captain!" 

Murphy rolled his eyes "get going smartass" 

Lexa chuckled and walked towards Echo and the boxes. Echo was in her homecoming dress, her makeup was done but she was sweating and was laying on the dirty gym floor. 

Lexa laughed and bent down next to Echo "Need help there?"

Echo looked up and sighed "yes! Oh my god" Lexa got up and took stacked three boxes together and lifted them up with ease. 

"Where do you want these to go?" She asked looking at Echo.

Echo slowly got up from the floor, "I'll show you, follow me." 

She led Lexa to the girls locker room. Echo pointed at the stack in the corner. "Just place them over there. Please don't stack them too high though!" 

Lexa placed the boxes down. "Yes ma'am!"

"Thanks for helping Lexa." 

"No problem, now let's get these boxes moved." Lexa said pumping her fist in the air.

Echo laughed "I'm right behind you Woods"

After a hour of moving all of the boxes people started coming in. 

"Thanks again Lexa I would've never gotten done without you." 

Lexa smiled at Echo "you're welcome, glad to be of service." 

"Well I hope you enjoy the dance, now I have to go and redo this makeup travesty!" Echo hugged Lexa and walked towards the bathroom. 

The DJ finally finished setting up his gear and started playing some pop songs. Lexa walked over to where the drinks were all located and poured herself some water. She got on her phone and started scrolling through instagram until he accidentally bumped into someone in front of her.

Lexa held her drink up to avoid spilling it on the person she bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl said

Lexa looked at her. She was wearing a blue a-line dress with a white shawl. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a elegant bun and she had a big bright sliver bracelet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Lexa said putting her phone in her pocket.

"No shit, dumbass" the girl walked away and left Lexa there confused.

Lexa just shook her head and went around to the open gym talking to people that were there, still waiting for more people to come in. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Bellamy and Clarke were dancing and singing in his car on the way to the dance. They were excited and happy.

"I still can't believe Harper got homecoming queen." Bellamy said laughing.

"She deserves it!" Clarke replied "she's super sweet"

Bellamy glanced at Clarke with a raised eyebrow "And a super hoe" 

Clarke giggled and playfully slapped His arm "no she's not! Stop spreading rumors Bell!" 

He held up his hand in surrender "hey I'm just saying! I just heard that she loves to suck the lollipop..."

Clarke laughed "you are disgusting Bell!"

They pulled up to the school and parked. They got out of the car and walked into the gym. The gym was crowded, music was blasting everywhere, couples or friends were dancing and laughing, just having a good time. 

"Let's look for the gang" Clarke said nudging Bellamy.

He nodded in agreement. Together they weaved through the gym to look for their friends. They went towards the concession stand and Clarke all the sudden stopped. She saw Lexa talking and laughing with some of her football teammates and cheerleaders. Lexa noticed her and her jaw dropped. She turned back to her teammates and held up a pointer finger and they nodded. Lexa walked through the group towards Clarke. 

"Hey Bell I'll catch up later okay?" Clarke said nudging Bellamy

Bellamy looked at her confused but saw Lexa walking over to them and nodded and left them. 

Lexa finally got to her. She ran her hand through her hair. "Wow.... Clarke you look... wow" she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. 

Clarke started blushing and looked down. "Thanks Lexa you don't look to bad yourself" 

Lexa chuckled, "thanks... um do you wanna go to the dance floor? You know, to dance together?" 

Clarke smiled at her but shook her head "no, sorry Lexa, but I have to find my friends first but I will later okay?" 

Lexa looked down, "yea okay that's fine." She looked up back at Clarke and put on a fake smile. 

"See you later lex!" Clarke waved and left leaving her standing there. 

Lexa downed her drink but realized it was water not alcohol. "Shit, the world is against me tonight" she chuckled to herself


	9. Homecoming (part 2)

Clarke found her friends on the sidelines from the dance floor. 

"Hey! There's Clarkey!" Raven yelled throwing her hands up "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Lexa" she replied

Raven waggled her eyebrows "oooo probably do more than that tonight huh Clarkey?" 

Clarke giggled and rapidly shook her head "no no! I'm not going to be a one night stand." 

"She hasn't been doing any of that since her last lay Luna" Anya said 

Luna? Clarke thought, wasn't she the waitress from Grounders? 

"When was that?" Clarke asked  
'Please don't be two weeks ago, please don't be two weeks ago' Clarke thought to herself 

"Um I think around two weeks ago" Anya said with her fingers tapping her chin

Clarke could not believe it. Lexa fucked the waitress that served them BOTH. Did Lexa even hear her talk to her the whole time or was she too busy thinking about fucking the waitress. Clarke felt like a piece of shit. Lexa was really how stories portray her.

"Earth to Clarke! Are you okay?" Octavia asked waving her hand in front of her face.

Clarke snapped out of her stupor and nodded "uh yea I was thinking about what dance moves me and Bellamy should do first." She lied straight through her teeth.

"I was thinking the cabbage patch." Bellamy said it caused Clarke to laugh and forget about Lexa for now. 

"Okay we need to wait for the perfect song okay?" Clarke said laughing. 

"I say we move to the dance floor anyways!" Raven said with Anya whooping in agreement, they started heading towards the dance floor. 

The group laughed except Lincoln who just groaned. 

"Aw babe don't be such a baby! Come on let loose!" Octavia said dragging Lincoln behind her.

Clarke and Bellamy laughed "you ready Bell?" Clarke asked

Bellamy cracked his knuckles dramatically "I was born ready."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke and Bellamy were dancing so good and in sync that a crowd formed around them. She was having the time of her life and it looked like Bellamy was too. After the song ended Clarke and Bellamy were exhausted. 

"I'm going to go get water. Need anything?" Bellamy said out of breath. 

Clarke just shook her head. After Bellamy left, Clarke felt someone tap her shoulder she turned around and was face to face with Niylah.

"Clark! you and Bellamy were amazing!" She said laughing "you're going to have to teach me some of those dance moves!"

Clarke took in on what Niylah was wearing. She had a blue a-line dress with a white shawl and her hair was in a elegant bun. She looked beautiful.

"Nah I don't think you want to know any of those moves." Clarke giggled 

Niylah almost said something else but Lexa tapped on her shoulder "hey may I steal her for a sec?" 

Niylah rolled her eyes. "Yea whatever." She stormed away.

Lexa chuckled and smirked at Clarke "I don't know what her problem is but..."

"I was having a nice conversation with her." Clarke cut her off.

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought that you would come get me to do our dance, and I thought now was a good time..." Lexa said looking at Clarke with a questioning look in her eyes. 

"Yea but I didn't come and get you Lexa, it's not always about you." Clarke snapped at her.

Lexa had a hurt facial expression. "Oh I'm sorry it's just..." she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's just that I really like you Clarke, like REALLY like you and I just can't..."

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't deal with this right now. So she just huffed and walked away to the hallway to get a breather. 

Lexa became confused, what did she do? "Clarke! Clarke wait!" 

She chased Clarke into the hallway. Lexa saw Clarke with her head down and shivering. Lexa touched her arm 

"Clarke..." Lexa whispered "I'm..."

Clarke whipped around, pushed Lexas hand off her arm and had tears streaming her face "Don't you fucking dare say your sorry!" She screamed "how long have you liked me?!"

Lexa was confused "Clarke what do you..."

"How long have to liked me?!?" She screamed jabbing a finger in Lexas chest.

"Since we talked at the party!" Lexa yelled back.

Clarke pushed Lexas chest back "so you liked me so much that you fucked other girls?!" She kept pushing Lexas chest until her back hit the wall. "Who the hell even does that?!?" Clarke yelled at Lexa.

Clarke listen... I" 

"No! You listen to me!" She pushed on Lexa chest "you know who does that? Fucking dumbass idiots who has to play with girls to get what they want! That's who!"

Clarke began crying full on, tears streaming down her face. She looked down and chuckled while running her hand through her hair "I can't believe I started falling for you... I actually thought that you weren't who everyone said you were."

She looked up at Lexa "but that's part of your game right? Have innocent girls like me think that you're different, lure them in, fuck 'em and be done right?" She pounded on Lexas chest 

"Clarke.. no not you..." Lexa didn't know what to do at this point 

"Oh so it is your game?! You're disgusting!" Clarke slapped her in the face.

Lexa touched her cheek. "Clarke. I'm changing! I'm doing better now!"

Clarke laughed at her, "change?! Lexa people like you can't change! And frankly I don't want you to fucking change! You already played with me! God Lexa, that's all you know! How can you change? You're just a arrogant, stupid, lowlife who can't keep it in her pants!"

Lexa felt tears stinging her eyes she reached an grabbed Clarkes wrists. "Please Clarke don't leave me like everyone else..."

Clarke ripped her wrists from her grip, "no! You don't not have any right to try to make yourself the victim!" She look at Lexa her blue eyes full of rage and sadness, "you know why everyone leaves you? Because you mess with them! You mess with their heads and hearts! You can never think about someone other than yourself, 'what's in it for lexa' you're a inconsiderate asshole. That's why people leave you! That's why I'M leaving you!" 

She spun on her heel to leave but Lexa quickly caught her wrist. Clarke spun around and slapped Lexa for the third time. "LET ME GO!" 

And Lexa did just that. The world was really against her tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?


	10. Aftermath

1 month later

"Piper and Alex."

"No Piper and Stella."

"Nope you're wrong" 

"How can I be wrong when it's my opinion?" 

"You just are." Clarke rolled over to look at the clock. 7:30. "Shit we need to get ready if we want to hit up the movies with Raven and Anya."

Clarke turned back to her half asleep girlfriend. 

"Do we have too?" Niylah groaned throwing her hands over her face. 

Clarke laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yes babe, come on lazy bones!"

Clarke rolled off the bed and grabbed Niylahs wrists and pulled her up to her feet. Clarke went around the room and handed Niylah her clothes. "Come on get dressed okay?" 

Niylah slowly put on her clothes and Clarke did the same. Niylah and Clarke have been dating since the week after homecoming, or now dubbed in Clarkes mind, the Lexa fiasco. She did feel bad on how she treated Lexa, but she was tired of getting used. First Finn and then Lexa. She barely even saw Lexa anymore, maybe once the hallway and of course in games. She also stopped hearing as much stories about Lexa too, and if she did it was about how she turned down a girl or party, nobody knew why either, not even Anya or Lincoln.

But Niylah showed up to school one day with flowers and asked Clarke to be her girlfriend and Clarke quickly accepted. Their relationship has been going strong and couple of fights here and there but other than that they were happy. Clarkes parents even like Niylah. 

After they got dressed Clarke started towards the door but Niylah grabbed her by the waist and spun her around before crashing her lips onto Clarkes. Clarke moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"Mmhhmm, what was that for." Clarke said lust blown eyes

Niylah chuckled "I needed motivation for going tonight"

Clarke playfully slapped her shoulder. "They aren't that bad!" 

Niylah rolled her eyes "yea sure" 

"Oh my god. Let's go babe." Clarke said "you're driving"

Niylah laughed "okay okay." 

They got in Niylahs car and drove towards the movie theaters. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Three step drop, bounce, look for you target, he's open, cock your arms, throw.

The football hit the tackling dummy right in the square with a perfect spiral. That was Lexas hundredth time doing that. She has been on the football field for over 5 hours the first 3 was actually practice and the 2 was Lexa working by herself. Any time she messed up she ran a mile, and she messed up a lot. Lexa was only wearing a sports bra and some basketball shorts even tho it was 40 degrees out. 'Hypothermia here I come' 

It's been a month since that dreadful homecoming. Clarkes words still stuck with her. It hurt a lot, it hurt so bad because it was the truth. That's all she was, a arrogant, dumbass, asshole, lowlife, fuckup, player. God, she could've had the world if she didn't fuck it up. Now Clarke is happy with someone that isn't her.

She did the same thing but this time she missed the target by an inch. "Fuck" and with that Lexa ran to start her mile. 

She got to the brick field house to start but she just couldn't take it anymore. She whipped around and connected her fists to the brick wall. She repeated the action over and over again while screaming 'fuckup' anytime her fists would connect to the wall. Lexa kept doing that until her knuckles were busted open and blood was going down her hands and arms. She still didn't stop her rampage though, she took one of the footballs and punted it to heaven knows where. Then she sprinted at the tackling dummy and tackled it has hard as she could. 

She rolled off the dummy and started bawling. The grass tickled her back, she looked up at the sky, the sun was going down and night fall was beginning to rise.

Lexa placed her bloody hands over her eyes and took deep breaths to call herself down. 

She gave herself a Watery laugh "God, I'm such a screw up.." 

Lexa removed her hands and looked up at the sky again, she saw some stars up there but barely visible. "Fix me please" Lexa prayed with tears still in her eyes. 

After what seemed like hours, Lexa finally got up and started to clean up. She cleaned her knuckles and arm and took bandages from the trainers room and wrapped her knuckles up. She picked up all the balls and put them back along with the tackling dummy. 

She put on a shirt and a jacket over it. Lexa slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and started walking out of the stadium. Right before she got to the exit she saw the football she punted. She slowly picked it up. The ball was sticky and Lexa didn't know why, she decided to just take the ball since she lock everything up.

She went to her truck and unlocked it and opened the door to her backseats the light turned on in her truck. She threw the duffle bag in the back and took time to look at the ball. The nose of the ball was covered in blood. Lexa just shook her head and threw the ball in the back. She got in the drivers seat and cranked the truck up and drove home. She knew there was a big party going on today too, but now football became more important than anything to Lexa, other than family. 

Football was more important than fun, sex, drinking, partying, friends, and love. 

Football was the one thing people couldn't say she was a fuckup on, so Lexa cherished that and tried to keep it going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a short one! It's more like a filler chapter


	11. Reunion

It was a week before playoffs and Lexa worked harder than she thought possible. Lincoln said that she needed to lay off, but Lexa was having none of that. Lincoln watched her do the same drill over and over for the pass hour.

"Lexa you need to stop your working way to hard, your going to burn yourself out." Lincoln said. 

Lexa finished her throw and turned to him. "No, I'm not working hard enough." 

Lincoln gripped her shoulder. "Lexa please come on let's go out to eat go somewhere else okay?" 

"No Lincoln I need to get this down!" 

"Please lex, if not for you then do it for me" Lincoln gave her puppy dog eyes and jutted his lip out into a pout.

She chuckled and shook her head "ugh okay," Lincoln gave her a huge grin, "only because I can't say no to your big sad eyes" 

Lincoln laughed and pumped his fists in the air, "hell yea, whatever works"

"Alright help me put up the equipment first." Lexa said 

"Aight I got you!" Lincoln bounced around to help pick up all the footballs and tackling dummies.

They finished picking up the equipment. Throwing on her letterman jacket and duffle bag her and Lincoln walked towards her truck to drop her items off but surprisingly she saw Clarke standing by her truck looking down at her phone.

"Hey look it's Clarke!" Lincoln said. "Yea I'll meet you at your car okay?" Lexa said still looking at Clarke Lincoln looked at her confused "um okay then."l Lincoln turned on his heel and walked away

Lexa unlocked her truck approached the truck and Clarke. "Hey Clarke..." she said barely above a whisper.

Clarke quickly turned off her phone and looked up at Lexa. Blue met green once again. 

"Hey Lexa, I wanted to talk to you. It's about that whole homecoming fiasco and I wanted to say that I'm..." 

"It's okay. It's over now" Lexa had both hurt and anger in her tone.

"No Lexa, it's not okay! I said some pretty shitty things to you that were out of line!"  
Clarke felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. 

"Clarke what you said was the truth, I did play with you without meaning to. That's just me. It's really fine." 

"Lexa I slapped you! More than once! Why are you not yelling at me right now? Why aren't you slapping me?" Clarke let one tear slip. The way Lexa was acting was making Clarke feel like more of a piece of shit. She wanted Lexa to get angry with her she wanted her to yell just so she could feel justified. 

"Because Clarke, I forgive you, it's whatever." She tried to open the truck door but Clarke quickly shut it. 

"Lexa you just can't forgive me after what I did."

Lexa rubbed her hands over her face. Clarke noticed her knuckles, they were bruised badly and had gruesome scabs over them. 

Clarke reached for her hands "lex what hap..." 

Lexa quickly snatched her hands down. "you want to know the truth Clarke?" She nodded.

"I'm tired, I'm too tired to hold a grudge with you. I haven't slept in weeks, I over work myself. Clarke I'm just so tired. That's why I'm forgiving you, not to make you feel better about yourself but for me to get at least something off my shoulders okay?" 

Lexa opened the trucks door and Clarke glanced inside. The floorboards were covered in water jugs, gym clothes, food wrappers, bandages and athletic tape. In the middle of the the wreckage was a bloody football. 

"Lexa why is that football all bloody?"

Lexa threw her duffle bag in the bag and slammed the truck door which caused Clarke to jump. "It hit a kid in the face and busted his nose okay?" Lexas huffed.

"But what about your knuckles are they..."

Lexa whipped around to face Clarke "listen" she paused and put on a baseball cap. "Shit happens in football it's no big deal."

"But your.." Clarke began but once again Lexa cut her off. 

"I already forgave you, you got what you wanted." Lexa saw someone over Clarkes shoulder walking fast towards them and calling Clarkes name. Clarke turned around to face the person calling them. Of course it was Niylah, at the worst time possible really. 

"Hey Clarke I was looking everywhere for you!" She looked over at Lexa and gave her a glare "oh... it's you."

Lexa groaned and Clarke could tell she was getting pissed "what the fuck is your deal with me?" 

"Oh" Niylah looked up at the sky, taped her chin acting like she was thinking "just that we hooked up multiple times and you don't even know who the fuck I am!"

Lexa looked at her confused and Niylah looked at her with big eyes "are you fucking serious?!" She held up five fingers "at Bellamys party, Harpers party, the back to school bash, some random ass guys birthday party, and MY party." 

"Niylah?" Lexa remembers now even though she was wasted beyond measure at Bellamys and that random ass guys party, she fucked more than one girl at Harpers party but Niylahs party and the back to school bash made Lexa remember her. 

Niylah laughed and rolled her eyes "oh my god. You're an asshole you know that right? Yes it's Niylah you dumbass!"

"Hey she's not an asshole! She just..." Clarke started but Lexa cut her off and gave her a look disbelief 

"Clarke I don't need you to take pity on me now. I've had worst said to me." Lexa shook her head and walked pass Niylah towards where Lincoln parks his car.

"Why did you try to stand up for her? Against me?" Niylah asked with hurt in her eyes. 

"I just could tell a lot is going on with her, I don't know..." Clarke looked down 

Niylah gently grabbed her chin and raised her head up. "Babe you can talk to me. I mean I'm a little pissed but talk to me."

Clarke nodded tears started coming down her eyes again. "I yelled at her during homecoming, I said awful things about her to her face..." 

Niylah nodded "she deserves it!" 

"No Niylah, I slapped her! I was being dramatic, over the top, but I felt used!" 

"How many times did you slap her?" 

Clarke looked at her confused "I dunno about three times" 

Niylah smiled and drew her hand up for a high five "that's my girl."

"No Niylah! Yes she fucked up but me slapping her was uncalled for!" She ran her fingers through her hair "I came to her car to apologize and you know what she did?"

Niylahs eyes got big and started checking Clarke up and down "she didn't hit you did she?"

"No!" She pushed Niylahs hands off of her. "She just forgave me. That's it."

"Oh..." Niylah said.

"Exactly." Clarke blew out 

Niylah wrapped an arm around Clarkes shoulders "come on let's go, your house or mine?"

"Mine please" 

Niylah smiled and nodded "alrighty lets go babe."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Lexa got in the passenger seat in Lincolns car. "What did she want? Y'all haven't talk in ages." Lincoln laughed 

She shook her head "it wasn't anything real important."

Lincoln looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up. "You can tell me anything Lexa, you're my sister." 

She sighed "I know Linc, it's not a big deal." 

Lincoln groaned "Lexa I know you're lying. You've changed, you don't go to parties anymore, you don't get laid, and all you do now is football. You don't even go out anywhere with anyone anymore. I never had to beg you to go to dinner with me. It's just strange lex. Just remember you can talk to me okay?"

Lexa gave Lincoln a fake smile "I know, I know. It's just not a big deal okay?" 

He nodded his head and drove off. "Where are we going?" Lexa asked

"Grounders." Lincoln said smiling.

Lexa smiled too. She needed to see happy old Mama P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it'll work out in the end I promise


	12. State championship (part 1)

"You're flaking again Niylah?" Clarke yelled at the phone. "It's the fucking state championship!"

"Oh my god Clarke calm the hell down. It's just another football game, I don't know what the big deal is." Niylah answered annoyed on the other side of the phone.

"Do not tell me to calm down! And the big deal is that you never want to go where I wanna go, I always go where you want to!"

"Oh get over yourself Clarke. I just don't want to go tonight, you overreact to everything." Niylah huffed.

"No I do not, shut up Niylah!" 

"Yes you do! First Lexa, now me! Are you going to reach through the phone and slap me?"

Clarke cover her mouth and felt tears stinging her eyes. "Why would you..."

"Have fun tonight Clarke." With that Niylah hung up. 

Clarke couldn't believe she would say that. She called Raven up, Raven always cheered her up

"Raven answered what you need?"

"Hey" she sniffles 

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Raven said through the phone

"Me and Niylah got into another fight." 

"Damn, again?!? You guys only have been dating for a month now!" 

Clarke nodded her head but she forgot Raven can't see her, "yea it's just she never does anything with unless she wants too, it's never want WE want just what she wants and it's getting old. And to top it off she brought up me and Lexas argument up and said and I quote 'are you going to reach through the phone and slap me?'"

Raven gasped "that dick!"

Raven and Octavia were the only people Clarke told about the whole Lexa fiasco (other then Niylah). She begged for Octavia to not tell Lincoln. There was a reason, one he was Lexas brother and Lincoln would probably pummel Clarke for hurting his sister, and second it was up to Lexa to tell him because once again he was her brother. She also begged Raven for the same with Anya for the same reasons.

"I just can't deal with it anymore, it's been constant! We fight about every little thing, and yes I'll take some blame but it's like she wants to argue with me for no reason." She sighed into the phone "I can't do it anymore Raven."

"Then break up with her ass!" Raven yelled 

"I don't want to hurt her though..." Clarke would be lying if she said that she never thought about breaking up with Niylah. It's unhealthy to think out everyday. 

"She's been hurting you for a month now! End this, it's not a good relationship it's a destructive one and it'll get worse the longer you stay." 

Clarke nodded "okay I'll do it this weekend at some restaurant. Over the phone is cowardly." 

"That's my girl Clarke!"

Clarke smiled and sniffled, "you and Anya still picking me up for the game tonight?"

"Hell yea! We're both so hyped we already have our face paint on!" Raven screamed 

Clarke giggled "you guys are dorks"

"Don't cramp our style Clarke. You got it?"

"I got it" Clarke laughed "thanks again Raven."

"No problem Clarke, call me whenever you need me. I be at your house by 6:30 which is in 30 minutes. See you till then, love you." Raven said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay sounds great. Love you too Raven." 

Clarke hung up and got up. Taking a look in her closet she tried to pick the right outfit for the game, it was going to be a bit chilly. She chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a Polis high school football hoodie. Clarke redid her makeup and combed through her blonde locks. 

She waited for a little while till she heard a doorbell go off. Rushing downstairs she opened the door and saw Raven with her face painted green on the left side a thick black line in the middle and white paint on the right side. She also wore a long sleeve green shirt with 'I'm dating #13s cousin' imprinted on the front. Raven handed Clarke a chocolate candy bar. 

"Just because of earlier today." She said shrugging.

"Aw thank you Raven" she gave Raven a bone crushing hug. It was short lived cause Anya bopped the cars horn.

"She's so excited about tonight, she really wants to get going." Raven chuckled "she threatened to leave my ass at the drug store if I took to long getting your candy bar."

Clarke laughed "well lets not keep her waiting."

Clarke closed her door and locked it and followed Raven to Anya's car. They both laughed when they saw Anya glaring at them, she even slapped the dashboard and violently tapped her wrist like she had a watch on, telling them to hurry up. Anya had Ravens same face paint design but the white was on the left and the green on the right.

Once they got in Anya floored it out of Clarkes driveway. "Y'all take for fucking ever!"

Raven and Clarke laughed "sorry" Raven began "we were have a real good friend moment but you ruined it."

Anya scoffed "I don't give a fuck, you're lucky I even have you that much time." 

They laughed together for awhile. Raven turned on the radio and blared so rap to get them hyped. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Lexa bounced her leg up and down. She took in the unfamiliar locker room. She was the only one in there because everyone else was on the field warming up. Lexa needed some time to herself for a minute though, she prayed, thought about what she would do in certain situations. She closed her eyes and tried to think but Clarke kept popping up in her mind and she didn't know why. Clarke treated her like shit why the hell was she think about her? But all she could think about was her smile and her laugh. Lexa bent over and rested her arms on her thighs. She looked down and all of the sudden her necklace slipped out from her shoulder pads. Lexa took it and examined it like she did before every game. It was just a metal chain with a small bronze gear and a cursive C on it. Lexa pressed the items to her lips and kissed them. She slipped the necklace under her pads. 

Lexa became some what pissed with herself. She was thinking about Clarke so much that she almost forgot to kiss the necklace. Lexa shook the thought away she needed to focus on the up coming game. Getting up from the bench she walked over to her helmet and put it on. She strapped the chin strap and place her mouth piece in between the top part of the face mask and the actual helmet. She shook her head and headed out the locker room and onto the field. 

The bright stadium lights blinded her at first but she got adjusted. The stadium was packed and the noise they were causing was deafening and nerve racking. Lexa shook all of it and began to warm up. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

The girls went to the student section as fast as they could. Thankfully because of the larger stadium they could have a larger student section. Every class sat as one in the student section sixth grade all the way to college freshman that attended Polis last year. Raven spotted Octavia and Bellamy, around them were open seat so the group quickly made their way over there.

Raven and Anya sat behind the blakes and Clarke sat beside Octavia. 

"Where's Niylah?" Octavia asked with an eye roll. 

"Flaked out." Clarke replied. 

"Of course" Octavia muttered 

"Guys! The game is starting!" Raven yelled as the players that were warming up head back to their locker rooms. 

The stadium lights shut off all of the sudden. Only the lights that lit up the opponents side came back on. There where murmurs of confusion throughout the stadium. 

"In the cold gruesome climate" a growly voice boomed out through the stadium. "There lived a monster who destroyed anyone who came into their territory..." 

A large group of cheerleaders ran out carry a very large banner, but they had it face down so you couldn't see what was on it. 

"It destroyed and left without a trace, and that monster is.." the cheerleaders raised the banner it had Azgeda high school written on it and a yeti face roaring in the middle. "The Azgeda Yetis!" 

Right on cue the marching band played their school song and the football players ran through the sign and ran towards their side lines. Their baby blue jerseys and pants contrasted with their jet black helmets that had a white yeti paw on it. The crowd was mixed with boos and cheers. Once all the Azgeda players ran to their sideline the stadium lights shut off once again but now Polis side was lit up. 

"They stalk their prey in the brutal jungle," the same growly voice bounced through the stadium.

"So Stealthy that their prey don't even know what hit them." Like Azgeda the Polis cheerleaders ran out with a huge banner face down. "One quick strike and they annihilate their prey..." the cheerleaders raised the banner it was like Azgedas but with the change of words and instead of a yeti it was a panther. "They are the Polis Panthers!"

Like the opponents the march band played Polis's school fight song and the players ran through the banner. They all wore green jerseys with black pants and black helmets with a Panther face on the sides. Once all of the Polis players got to their sideline the lights shut off once again.

The voice boomed again, "the final showdown between the Panthers and the Yetis begins!"

And with that the lights cut on and the whole audience cheered.

Clarke thought this was the coolest game ever. It was so extreme and over the top that made it so much fun. 

It was like Raven was reading her mind because she yelled out "THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" 

The captains of each team went out to the center of the field. Clarke looked over at the jumbo screen and saw who was all out their and when it panned over the jersey with 13 and 'Woods' on the back her heart leapt in her throat. She felt nervous for Lexa, but she knew that Lexa didn't want that from Clarke. She probably didn't even want Clarke there. Polis won the coin toss and they chose to kick. Raven and Anya were already screaming even without anyone on the field. She looked over at Octavia and saw her chewing on her nails.

Clarke shoulder bumped her "You okay there Tav?" 

Octavia laughed and shook her head. "I'm just real nervous for Lincoln. He's been working real hard for this and so had Lexa. I'm just scared for them"

Clarke nodded her head she understood the feeling. She turned her attention back to the game and saw that both teams had set up their special teams. The kicker stepped back from the ball and held his hand up in the air. The polis side started their kickoff cheer "gooooooo..." they held the word go until the kicker ran and kicked the ball down field which people finish with "panthers go!" 

The ball sailed down the field. Anya screamed "Play Ball!" And the kickoff returner caught the ball.


	13. State championship (part 2)

4th quarter, tied 21-21, with 3 minutes on the clock. Three step drop, she looked around to find the open receiver. Of course there was none and the defensive line was breaking through. 'shit' thought to herself. One lineman broke through but Lexa dodge him effortlessly. It didn't look like any receiver was going to be open anytime soon, so tucked the ball and ran. She ran full force with her head looking straight on that she didn't see the guy running at her from her right. With all his power he creamed Lexa. He got and looked around to see any refs. Once it was. Clear he spat on Lexa "stay down princess." 

Lexa was pissed now his nasty spit was on the left side of her jersey. She slowly got up and became face to face with him. "You just cost your team the game." 

He looked at her confused. Lexa was now spilling with determination, she jogged to form a huddle with her team. "We are going to kick these guys asses right now. We're doing Four verticals, linemen I need you to hold the line as best as possible and for as long as possible. Receivers get your asses open and I need the full back and running to stay and help block, and I will get the ball out into a receivers hands so they can run a touchdown. If we do that then we have the game in the bag and we fucking win!" After the short speech they broke apart and set up in their formation. 

Lexa yelled out hike and the play was in motion. The offensive linemen where holding the defense back very well, but Lexa was in the pocket for too long. She needed to get her throw up but none of the receivers were open. About to tuck and run Lexa saw a lone receiver with his defender behind him. Lexa cocked her arm back and threw it towards him. 

It was like the ball was in slow motion, it was still flying through the air for what seemed like years until it landed in the receivers hands and he took off running towards the end zone. The defenders couldn't catch up and he scored a touchdown with 35 seconds left. The whole Polis side erupted with excitement. The offensive linemen pounced on Lexa with excitement. Lexa laughed and looked up at the sky and pointed to it. They got off the field and the special teams came out. They kicked and the returner wasted time by trying to dodge and juke the kicking team out. It was very unsuccessful he got tackled on the 20 yard line with 10 seconds to go.

The Azgeda offensive went out there but had no luck getting a touchdown. The final buzzer sounded and Polis's side screamed with cheers. Lexa just stood on the sidelines with disbelief. All of her teammates were running and jumping passed her to the middle of the field to collect their rings. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. 

"We did it lex." She turned and saw a sweaty yet extremely excited Lincoln. 

"That we did." She nodded 

He sent a pat on her shoulder and removed his grip. "It's been a hell of a ride. Now let's get our rings and see who's MVP of tonight!" Lincoln smirked at her. She laughed and shook her head. They both headed out to the middle with teammates.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"WE WON CLARKE!" Raven yelled while shaking Clarkes shoulders 

She laughed, "I know Raven I saw!" 

"Shut up! They're announcing the MVP!" Anya said 

The old mans voice came across the stadium. "And the Polis vs Azgeda state championship game MVP is... Alexandria Woods!" 

Clarke shot up with Anya screaming and cheering. Clarke noticed what she was doing so she cut back a little on the excitement. 

She saw in the jumbo screen that the old man handed the microphone to Lexa for her to speak.

"First I would like to thank God for blessing me this ability to play football, I would like to thank my family for supporting me through the thick and thin, and of course my teammates who had to deal with me for the past years.." that earned a snicker from all of them and even Clarke laughed. "They gave me an opportunity to play even though they didn't have too. I love you guys, y'all are like a second large, loud, sweaty, smelly family to me. Thank you." 

The whole stadium cheered and the players walked back in their locker rooms. All of the student linked up their arms and the band started playing the Polis alma mater and the students started singing in unison. After the alma mater everyone in the stadium started leaving. 

"Hey Bell and I going to wait up for Lincoln, if y'all want to stay?" Octavia asked hoping someone would stay with her other than Bellamy.

Raven and Anya nodded "yea we'll stay, I need to congratulate my cousins!" Anya said. 

Clarke just nodded. She had to go because Raven and Anya was her ride. They walked around the stadium until Anya saw four adults standing around waiting. 

Anya and Octavia hugged two of the adults, the man they hugged was a big guy with a long black beard with hints of gray in it. The woman they hugged was dark skinned with a stern look on her face. The other couple that Anya just waived at they were both tan. The man was tall but not as tall as the man with the beard, he also had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The woman had curly jet black hair and her too had blue eyes.

Clarke and Raven walked up to the couples. Anya backed away from them, she pointed at the couple with the bearded guy and the stern looking lady "Clarke and Raven," she pointed at the man "this is Gustus." Then she pointed at the woman. "And this is Indra, they are Lexas and Lincoln's parents." 

Clarke and Raven gave them a confused look, they didn't look anything like Lexa or Lincoln. Indra and Gustus must've saw Raven and Clarkes confused look. 

Gustus laughed "I know what y'all two are thinking. We adopted linc and lex."

"Oh that makes sense" Raven turned towards Anya. "Why didn't you tell me they were adopted?!" 

Anya shrugged "didn't think it was a big deal." 

Clarke didn't know they were adopted either, Octavia didn't say anything about it. 

"Lincoln and Lexa did really good" Clarke said to them 

Gustus laughed "Thank you! They learned from the best!" He jabbed a thumb in his chest pointing at himself.

Indra chuckled "you wish" she looked at Clarke. "And you are dear?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Clarke, it's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Woods." 

"It's nice to meet you too Clarke!" Gustus said. 

Anya pointed at the other couple "and this is Mr and Mrs Davis. They're Costias parents." 

They gave a small wave. Clarke didn't know who Costia was but it seemed like everyone else did so she nodded.

After awhile the rowdy football players left the locker room jumping around hitting each other. They were all wearing new state championship hats and they hand their rings on too. Lexa and Lincoln were last to come out and they were just smiling and laughing. Instead of wearing the new state championship cap Lexa wore that beat up black hat with the Panther on it. In her hand however was the state championship hat. 

The siblings reached the group and they hugged their parents. "Good job guys!" Indra said.

"Um Lexa you have people that would like to see you." Gustus said detaching himself from her. He moved out of her way, so she could see her visitors.

Lexa looked at them and tears started forming at her eyes. Dropping all of her items she ran over and hugged the couple in a bone crushing hug "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Lexa whispered repeatedly while crying into them.

Mr and Mrs Davis started crying with Lexa "no honey" the mom began. She pulled Lexa away from them and took Lexas face in her hands. "Stop saying sorry, it wasn't you fault baby." 

Lincoln moved away and stood next to Clarke.

"Who are they?" Clarke whispered to Lincoln.

"That's Costias parents." Clarke gave him an confused look

"Costia was Lexas best friend and Lexa was majorly in love with her." Lincoln said looking at Lexa cry with Costias parents.

"She died in a car accident after Lexas final game her freshman year. Lexa still blames herself for her death."

Clarke turned her attention to the scene in front of her. "Why does she blame herself?"

"Because" Lincoln looked at Clarke "she begged her to go, Costia was going to stay home and study but Lexa begged her to go to her game, so Costia called up a friend for a ride and now both of them are dead because of some asshole drunk driver." 

Lexa took off the old hat and tried to give it to the couple. They shook their heads and the Mr Davis took the hat and placed it back on her head. "She would want you to have it" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Lexa sniffled and smiled at them "thank y'all for coming it mean a lot to me. I'm sorry again." 

"Lexa it wasn't your fault!" The mom said but Lexa shook her head "if I didn't beg her to go then..."

"Lexa..." the dad started "she was going anyways she just wanted to tease you. You know how she was." 

Lexa let out a watery laugh. "I remember... thank you guys again." She went back up to them and gave them a big hug. 

"We have to go we have an early meeting in the morning. We love you Lexa." Mrs Davis said and started walking away. "Bye Woods family!" Mr Davis yelled out "we need to check up later!" And with that he jogged to catch up with his wife. 

"Lexa, Lincoln, me and dad will wait up at the car" she waved at the rest of the group "it was nice meeting you Raven and Clarke." Indra said 

"Ditto" Gustus nodded and walked hand in hand with his wife. 

Lincoln started talking with Octavia, Raven and Anya about the game. Lexa wiped her tears and picked up the gear she dropped earlier. She looked over and just say Clarke standing there awkwardly. Walking up to her she said "hey Clarke"

Clarke looked from the ground up to Lexa "hey Lexa.. you played good." 

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled "thanks Clarke."

"Hey Lexa?" Clarke started turning red

"Mhmm?"

"Can we at least be friends? I know you shouldn't forgive for what I did. It was way out of line and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, and I'll completely understand if you want nothing to do with me but I'm trying." Clarke said trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

Lexa smiled "okay Clarke."

Clarke looked at her confused "okay..?"

"Okay to being your friend. I'm not just going to completely forget what you did, but I want to be your friend. You want to go to dinner with me tomorrow buddy?" Lexa smirk and nudged arm. 

Clarke groaned "I can't I have to go to dinner with Niylah." So she could break up with her. 

"Oh" Lexa looked down "that's fine" 

"I'm sorry I'm actually..." Clarke began. 

Lexa laughed "it's okay, here." She slapped on her state championship hat on Clarke "considered it has a peace offering. No more fighting" 

Clarke giggled and adjusted the hat on her head "technically I should be the one giving you something but I'm empty right now."

Lexa chuckled "that's fine, no more fighting right" Lexa held out her pinky finger 

Clarke laughed "so childish" she hooked her pinky finger with Lexas "but I promise no fighting."

Lexa nodded "well I need to get to my parents before they lay one into me or Lincoln. Lincoln! Let's go!" That earned her a groan from Lincoln "bye Clarke." 

Her and Lincoln walked off towards the south parking lot while Octavia and Bellamy walked with Raven, Anya and Clarke to the north parking lot.


	14. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and didn't reread through all of this to edit so I'm sorry in advance of any mistakes I make. Thank y'all for reading!

Clarke nervously bounced her leg up and down under the booth. Tonight was the night that she would break up with Niylah. After about twenty minutes Niylah finally walked to her booth. 

"Niylah you're twenty minutes late!" Clarke was beyond pissed thank god this is (hopefully) their last dinner together.

Niylah rolled her eyes "be thankful that I'm here." She sat down opposite from were Clarke was sitting. "You don't ever schedule dinners what's the occasion."

Clarke knew there was no point in beating around the bush so she just had to say it. Like ripping off a bandaid. "I want to break up." 

Niylah started laughing. Clarke raised her eyebrows in confusion "oh my god" Niylah wheezed out. "You couldn't have just called me or texted me that we are breaking up? That could've saved me gas money!" 

Clarke was in disbelief in what she was hearing "what The fuck? Niylah what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Niylah shot her hands in the air "nothing is wrong with me! All I'm saying is that you could've saved me money by texting or calling me!"

Clarke shook her head, "do you not care that were breaking up?" 

"I do, but I just saw it coming from a mile away. I wish you just texted me or something though..." Niylah shrugged.

"You are unbelievable" Clarke dug through her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill and threw it at her "here's for your stupid gas. Sorry to inconvenience you." She got up from the booth and stormed out of the restaurant.

Slamming her car door, Clarke whipped out her phone and proceeded to call Raven. 

"This is Raven speaking."

"Oh my god Raven, you would've never guessed what fucking Niylah did when I told her I was breaking up with her." Clarke screamed on the phone.

"What did that bitch do?!" Raven screamed back

"She laughed at me and said I could've saved her gas money if I would've just texted or called her!" 

Raven gasped on the other end "that dick!"

Clarke snickered "you are what you eat..."

"Well..." Raven laughed "she did eat you soooo..."

Clarke laughed "ugh don't remind me. It wasn't even that good!"

"You say that now!" Raven began bellowing out with laughter.

"Shut up Raven." She said chuckling 

"Whatever," Raven paused "all jokes aside I'm sorry that happened, drive safe okay?"

"I will, thanks Raven for listening to me. Love you." Clarke said smiling

"Love you too homie."

Raven hung up and Clarke whipped out of the parking lot and headed home 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Working out was utter hell for Lexa. The coach made them max out on everything. 'No breaks' he would yell 'champions don't have an off season' and so on and so on. Lexa finished her last rep when Lincoln hobbled towards her. Every step he would grimace in pain. 

"You going to the volleyball game tonight?" He asked 

Lexa looked at him confused "there's a game tonight?"

They both started hobbling to get their gear. Lincoln nodded "yea there is, so you going?" 

Lexa shrugged "might as well I still have yet to see them play, so yea I will."

"Cool, cool." Lincoln stopped and groaned at the sky "we have to take ice baths."

Lexa laughed "yep now let's get going you big baby."

After their ice baths they got dressed to go to the game. Lincoln just wore a Polis football shirt with some basketball shorts, while Lexa put on some joggers, had a football shirt on also and her letterman jacket over it. She let her hair down but quickly covered it with the old black hat she always wore.

They both paid for their tickets and found a seat on the bleachers next to some of their teammates. The volleyball players on both sides were warming up. Lexa spotted Clarke and all she could think was 'Wow'. Everyone on the Polis team was wearing white jerseys but Clarke was wearing a green one, with a number 3 on the back.

Lexa nudged Lincoln "why is Clarkes jersey different?" 

Lincoln laughed, "that's because she the libero" 

Lexa looked at him confused, "that is...." 

"From what Octavia has told me and I'm just going to dumb it down, she's just a defensive player, she can't go in the front." 

"Oh okay" Lexa nodded and focused on Clarke again. 

Damn Clarke looked good, the jersey clung onto her beautiful curves and those spandex though. They hugged thick butt perfectly, all Lexa wanted to do was... Lexa quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, they were friends just friends. And Clarke also murdered her feeling too, she wasn't going to give in just yet. 

"Damn! Guys, look at number three on our team." One of her teammates said pointing at Clarke "she's fucking fine as hell. I would soooo tap that."

Lexa was pissed nobody can talk to her Clarke... her friend like that. She gripped on his shoulder tightly and spoke through her gritted teeth. "Hey Quint shut the fuck up, she wouldn't want you and your baby dick okay?" 

Quint actually shook his head rapidly in fear "yea okay, okay." Lexa released her tight grip on his shoulder. "Damn commander, you going to tap that?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up Quint, and no I'm not, I'm her friend and I would appreciate it if you would stop talking like that about her." Lexa had an urge to slap him upside the head but she calmed down and try to enjoy the game. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Aw look Lincoln and Lexa are here!" Octavia said to Clarke as they waited for the other team to be done hitting over the net. Clarkes face turned bright red, she looked up in the bleachers and sure enough there was Lincoln and Lexa sitting around with their football teammates. God Lexa looked so hot, her slouching back on the bleachers with her legs spread. Clarke bit her lip, she started think about Lexa and what she would do to her... Clarke quickly got out of the mindset, they were just friends. Also she just broke up with her girlfriend and she also treated Lexa like utter shit, so she was even lucky enough to have Lexa has a friend. 

"You okay there buddy?" Raven asked walking towards Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke quickly shook her head "I'm just thinking about the game."

"Okay good because your parents just showed up make them proud!" Raven said patting Clarke on the back

She groaned now she has three people she needs to impress. 

"Come on let's finish warming up Clarkey!" Raven said has she went to get some balls to warm up with.

'Alright Clarke, time to shine!' 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Lexa sat on the bleachers in awe at Clarke. She was killing it, she was saving the balls left and right and was also commanding the team. Polis won, they completely killed the other team. Lexa stood in the gym lobby waiting for Clarke. She had her hands in her pockets and leaned on a wall. 

Finally after a little while Clarke came out laughing with Octavia and Raven. She was wearing a white Polis volleyball shirt with black running shoes. Her hair was down and over it was Lexas state championship hat. That made Lexa break out into a huge smile and pushed off the wall and headed towards Clarke.

"Hey Clarke, nice game." 

Clarke looked up and smiled brightly. "Thank you Lexa." She noticed that Octavia and Raven had left her, "hey Lexa?"

"Yea Clarke?" Lexa smiled

"I was wondering if you would like to go on our friendship dinner tonight?"

Lexa still holding her smile nodded "yea I'm down with that. Where at?"

Clarke twisted her mouth to the side, thinking. "I was thinking the Dropship, is that okay?"

Lexa nodded "perfect" 

"But first I have to tell my parents." She gripped Lexas hand "I also want you to meet them!"

Lexa turned bright red. Meeting the parents? She hasn't done that since Costia and that was only when they were just friends. The only other time she met the parents was when she was at some girls house and Lexa was letting her ride her dick, then all of the sudden they heard the girls dad downstairs. So Lexa pushed the girl off and quickly started to get changed. She only had her pants and sports bra on when the dad busted through the room. He ran at her with full force but she dodged him and grabbed her keys and ran to her truck. When she finally got the truck to start the dad ran through the door and towards her car with a baseball bat. Lexa floored it and quickly got out of the neighborhood.

"Oh okay.." Clarke started dragging Lexa towards this middle aged couple who were smiling at Clarke. Their looks changed to confusion when they saw Clarkes hand in with Lexas. 

Clarke let go of Lexa and went to hug her parents. "Hey mom! Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetie you did great out there!" The mom said 

"Yea you killed it tonight!" The man said in response  
She was a small lady in both size and height. Her light brown hair contrasted with her dark brown eyes. The man was taller than both Clarke and her mom, he had Clarkes blue eyes and he too had light brown hair.

"Thanks guys." She looked over at Lexa and back to her parents "guys this is Lexa Woods, Lexa this is my mom Abby, and dad, Jake."

"Huh." The man looked Lexa up and down tapping his chin. "So you're the one responsible for leading our football team to the championship and winning it?"

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. "No sir, it wasn't just me. It was the whole team that won the championship." 

Jake laughed. "You're not denying leading them there though."

Lexa joined in on the laughing and shrugged "no sir I'm not denying that one."

Abby smiled and looked at Clarke "may I see you for a second." She walked away from Jake and Lexa.

Clarke gave a confused look but nodded and proceeded to follow her. Once they got out of ear shot Abby spoke. "You aren't moving on yet are you? You just broke up with Niylah you need some time off from the whole" she moved her hands in circles "dating shebang" 

Clarke laughed and shook her head "no mom I'm not moving on me and Lexa are just friends."

Drawing a long breath out Abby nodded "okay good I'm just trying to look out for my little girl."

Clarke chuckled "aw thanks mom" they started heading back towards Jake and Lexa "by the way mom I was wondering if me and Lexa could go out for dinner tonight?" 

Abby raised her eyebrows and her eyes got very big. "Did we not just talk about you not dating anyone just yet?"

Clarke turned red. She rapidly shook her head "no, no to dinner as friends"

Laughing Abby replied "okay in that case yes in any other case no"

Clarke laughed and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom! I love you and thanks again for coming tonight!" She ran over to Lexa and her dad. Clarke kissed her dad on the cheek "thanks for coming dad, love you!" 

Clarke grabbed Lexas hand and started pulling her out the door. Lexa held no resistance, but she waived to Jake and Abby. "Bye Mr and Mrs Griffin, it was nice to meet you!" 

Once they got outside Clarke let go of Lexas hand "so I was thinking I drive this time is that okay?" 

Lexa smiled and nodded "sounds great." Lexa just noticed that Clarke had her school backpack and her volleyball duffle bag. She shook her head and pointed at one of Clarkes bags "Clarke let me carry one." 

She just shook her head "no it's fine Lexa."

Lexa pouted "please Clarke."

Chuckling Clarke gave her duffle bag to her and Lexa greatly accepted and slung it over her shoulder as they walked to Clarkes car. Once they got there Clarke unlocked the doors and opened the back door and threw her school backpack in there, Lexa, however, carefully placed her volleyball bag in the back. Lexa got in the passenger seat while Clarke got in the drivers seat. She started the car and soft indie music played quietly throughout the car. 

Lexa smiled and took note of what kind of music Clarke listens to. Clarke drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Dropship. The car ride was mostly comfortable silence with the music playing softly. They finally arrived at Dropship and it wasn't as packed as Clarke thought it would be. She parked the car and her and Lexa got out. They made their way to the door and Lexa held it open for Clarke.

She blushed "thank you." And in response she got a nod from Lexa

Clarke and Lexa walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. She nodded and led them to a booth towards the middle of the restaurant. 

Dropship was a sports bar and grill. It had TVs planted everywhere with different sports games on. The two very large screens projected college football teams going at it. The walls were decorated with, other than TVs, sighed jerseys and sports illustrated covers. In the front was a big plaque that said 'Polis High School Football MVPs' and underneath it only had about 12 big framed pictures. At the very end was Lexa posing in her football jersey, she had her hair down in its long wavy ways. She had her signature smirk going and was holding up her hand and had one championship ring on one finger. At the bottom of the frame I bold letters it said 'Alexandria 'lexa' Woods: quarterback: 12-0: state championship winner, MVP.' Underneath the actual frame was stats, and Clarke couldn't tell you wasn't any of it meant but they were pretty big numbers.

After a long period of silence Lexa huffed and smiled "please don't tell me you're looking at my MVP picture."

"I was I'm sorry." Clarke laughed 

Lexa sighed and chuckled. "They had to get my picture. I wasn't going to do it but my coach said if I didn't then he would run me for three hours straight." 

"Well I bet you're glad you took the pictures then."

"I don't know" Lexa laughed "the three hours are done after three hours. Now I have a picture that will stay up there forever." 

Clarke laughed "it's not a bad picture Lexa."

"I know, but still I don't like it." 

The waiter came by and asked for what they would like to drink. They of course ordered water because if they drank and sorta soda then their coaches would have their heads. They sat in awkward silence, looking at the screens plastered around them. Lexa noticed that she hasn't used her straw yet, so she ripped the tip off and put the open end to her mouth and blew. The straw paper flew across the table and hit Clarke in the face. Lexa started laughing at Clarkes face, it was filled with confusion and a very noticeable fake glare. She stuck her tongue out at Clarke. Clarke laughed "you're such a child sometimes Lexa." 

Lexa laughed "why be serious all the time?"

Clarke nodded and was about to say something but the waiter came back with their food. Clarke ordered the 'game day burrito' which is just an loaded burrito. Lexa ordered the mushroom Swiss burger with extra mushrooms. They again ate in awkward silence but at least this time they had something to do. 

After they ate in silence the waiter came back with their check. Lexa reached for it but Clarke quickly snatched it before her. "Please let me pay. It's the best I can do right now." 

Lexa nodded "okay, okay I'll let you do it this time. Don't get used to it though."

Clarke paid and left and tip. Together they got to the car and headed back towards the school to drop lex Lexa off at her truck.

They did the same thing going to Dropship, they just sat there in silence and listened to music. They finally got to Lexas truck. 

"We need to do this again" Lexa started and smirked "and maybe this time we'll talk." 

Clarke laughed. "I'm fine with that! Just text me when you're available."

Lexa nodded "okay I will, thanks Clarke."

"It's no big deal. I'm still sorry Lexa." Clarke said Lexa just shook her head

"It's fine Clarke I still don't all the way forgive you but I'm trying to get there." 

Clarke nodded "thank you Lexa." 

She smiled "you're welcome. Now go home it's getting late!" 

"Okay okay I will bye Lexa."

Lexa waived "bye Clarke"

With that Clarke drove off with a smile on her face


	15. Art gallery

2 months later 

"Yes!" Clarke jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. Lexa sat on the couch with disbelief. They were playing NBA2k at Lexas house, and Lexa just taught Clarke how to play the game and she beat Lexa draining a three at the buzzer. Her jaw was on the floor and her controller was held loosely in her hands.

"How..?" Lexa whispered in disbelief.

"I don't know!" She leaned down to be face to face with Lexa "but I won! I beat the master!" Clarke jumped up and started to do a happy dance. 

After the awkward dinner at the Dropship they decided that they would go out to dinner every Friday night. Their friendship blossomed and every Friday night they got closer, and closer was Lexa into forgiving Clarke. But it quickly went back to square one when her and Clarke were laughing about something and Clarke went to playfully slap her shoulder but Lexa quickly caught her wrist in reaction. Clarke looked at her with hurt yet understanding eyes, she nodded and quietly walked to her car. After that night Clarke tried to do everything in her power to get Lexa to trust and forgive her. 

She even went to the local sports shop and bought a football and some protein bars for Lexa. Lexa laughed and accepted the gifts and gave Clarke a big hug. 

Clarke also finally told Lexa about her breaking up with Niylah. Which Lexa was more than happy about but she contained her excitement when Clarke was around

Lexa shook her head and laughed. She got up from the couch and went over to Clarke, picked her up. "Lexa!" She said laughing. 

Lexa threw her down on the couch and began tickling her. Clarke started wheezing out with laughter. "Stop... Lexa, oh my god." She wheezed out with short breaths 

Laughing too Lexa started to stop after hearing 'I'm about to pee myself' from Clarke. Their laughing died down, and now it was just heavy breathing. Lexa was on top of Clarke. Her hands were placed next to both sides of Clarkes head, her blonde curls splayed on the couch. Clarke rested one hand on Lexas bicep and another slid up from her chest to her shoulder. With lust blown eyes Clarke parted her lips and looked at Lexas lips and then her eyes. Doing the same thing Lexa couldn't help herself from slowly dropping her head so her lips could meet Clarkes. Right before their lips met Anya busted through the front door.

In shock and in panic Lexa fell off the couch and quickly got a controller and started a new game while Clarke shot up to sit on the couch she too quickly grabbed a controller. 

"I see another car in the driveway. Are you fucking again?!" Anya screamed from the kitchen. 

Lexa laughed and shook her head. "No! It's just me and Clarke in the living room."

Anya walked in the living room with a bag of chips and coke "hey Clarke what are y'all doing?" She asked with her eyebrows up in question 

Clarke was bright red and looked down, thankfully Lexa keeping herself calm and collected looked up at Anya from the floor. "Just playing some 2k." 

Anya gave Clarke a sympathetic look, "why would you agree to play her with her? She always wins it's ridiculous." She took a sip of her coke

Clarke laughed "actually I won the last game." 

Anya almost spit out her coke. "What?!?" 

Nodding and laughing Lexa said "yep drained a three pointer at the last second and won."

"I can't believe it! I think the world stopped spinning!" 

The girls laughed for a while. Clarke checked the time and her eyes got wide. "Shit I have to get going, mom wants to take me to an art gallery."

"Yea okay let me walk you out the door." Lexa got up while Clarke gathered her things. They walked out of the house. Both stopping at Clarkes car, Lexa put her hands in her pockets and started rocking back and forth. Clarke looked down fiddling with the jacket on her arm. 

"Sorry about" they both started in unison. The girls giggled

"You first" Lexa said and Clarke nodded 

"Uh I was saying I'm sorry for what happened back there, I didn't mean to try to....um.... kiss you..." she turned bright red. 

Lexa blushed and rubbed her neck. "It's fine. I mean I tried to too..." she paused and looked deep into Clarkes blues eyes "look Clarke, I'm still on edge about our whole...situation" Clarke tried to speak but Lexa cut her off. "But I really like you... but what you did at homecoming to me was uncalled for, and... it broke me." Clarke felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke whispered let in

"I know you are, I do. It's just..." 

Clarke slowly put her hand on Lexas chest and rested it there. "I know. I get it, I really do. I'm still so sorry. I know I already gave you my reasons and I know they still didn't justify what I did at all. And you're right what I did was uncalled for, and it stills haunts me every fucking day" Clarke started crying full on now and kept whispering 'I'm sorry'

Lexa quickly wrapped her strong arms around Clarkes shoulders and pulled her close. She felt her shirt get wet with tears from Clarke. "Shh it's okay Clarke, it's okay" she cooed and massaged the back of her neck.

Clarke pulled away abruptly. "No it's not okay Lexa!" She sobbed. "You said I broke you. God I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Lexa I'm sorry." She rested her head on Lexas chest and with a shaky breath she said "what happened after homecoming lex?" 

Lexa looked down at Clarke debating on weather or not she should tell her or not. 

"It's not a big deal Clarke." She whispered.

"Lexa it is." Clarke looked up at Lexa "it's a huge deal to me, and not just because I caused it, because you were hurt." 

Lexa closed her eyes "well, for starters I secluded myself from everyone and everything. I just worked hard on football all day to the point I was throwing up. Then one night I lost it..." She untangled an arm from around Clarke and held up her hand. Her knuckles were still healing because they didn't get proper treatment. Jagged lines covered her knuckles. "I kept punching a brick wall until I couldn't feel my hands." 

Clarke couldn't control herself anymore and she broke down in tears and took Lexas hand and started kissing it. After kissing her knuckles she hugged Lexa like it was her last day on earth. "God Lexa I'm so sorry, oh my god I'm sorry." 

"Clarke it's okay, I promise it is" she rubbed Clarkes back up and down, she pulled her back and cupped her face with her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Clarke you need to get going or you won't make your art gallery okay?" 

Clarke leaned in her touch she sniffled and nodded. "Okay Lexa I'm sorry."

Lexa gave her a gentle smile "it's okay Clarke, now go." She opened the door for Clarke and helped her in. 

"Thank you Lexa" Clarke said 

Clarke started the car and started pulling out of Lexas driveway. She rolled down her window to wave at Lexa and say bye. Lexa had her hands in her pockets and yelled "drive safe Clarke." 

Clarke smiled through her tears and rolled her window back up, and kept driving to her house.

Once she got out of the neighborhood her phone started ringing. She huffed and sniffled knowing it was probably her mom. Quickly answering it and putting it on speaker the person on the other side spoke "Clarke! What is this art gallery? I know you paint but is your work in there?" 

"Lexa?" Clarke said confused.

"Yea, I know you're driving but I forgot to ask." 

Clarke let out a watery laugh "um yea two pieces of mine are going to be displayed."

"Is it formal? What time does it start?" Lexa started asking rapidly.

"Yea has formal has high schoolers can get" she chuckled "and it starts at 6:30 at the Polis art studio. Why?"

"Okay thanks! I'll see you there!" With that she hung up.

"See you there? Lexa you're going? Lexa? Lexa!" Clarke huffed but smiled.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Once Clarke entered the door her mom quickly ran over to her and started scalding her for being late. Abby started questioning where she was at and what she was doing while helping Clarke get ready for the event. Clarke answered truthfully that she was at Lexas, was just hanging out and lost track of time.

When Abby was done helping curl Clarkes blonde hair, Clarke applied some makeup and quickly put on her dress and wedges. Her dress was a plain turquoise cocktail dress, she also wore open toed beige wedges. 

Abby was wearing a long elegant black dress with a black handbag. Jake matched his wife by wearing a white button up with a black tie and slacks. They all quickly got in the car and drove off to the gallery.

They pulled up to the art studio and the first thing noticed was Lexas beat up pick up truck that looked very out of place next to all the sleek BMWs and Mercedes. 

Clarke walked to the entrance with her parents next to her. When they entered Clarke saw Lexa sitting on a bench looking at her phone. One hand was holding her phone and the other was holding a bouquet of roses.

Lexa saw Clarke so she quickly stood up smoothing out her nonexistent wrinkles on her jacket and shirt. 

Clarkes breath hitched when she saw what Lexa was wearing. Much like her dad she wore a white button up with a black tie, fitting slacks and an unbuttoned black jacket with a light blue handkerchief in the pocket. Poking out of the end of the left sleeve was a sparkling gold watch.

Lexa took one look at Clarke and her heart dropped. Clarke looked absolutely gorgeous. Finally reaching Clarke she handed her the bouquet of roses. 

"Hey Clarke." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Clarke greatly accepted the roses and blushed "hey Lexa. Not to be rude but why are you here?"

Lexa laughed "I did say I was coming didn't I? I also wanted to see your work too." 

Beside them Jake cleared his throat. Lexa quickly looked over there and noticed Abby and Jake. "Oh my god, my apologies Mr and Mrs Griffin I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

Jake laughed "yea, you were too busy staring at my daughter!" 

Abby playfully slapped his arm while both Lexa and Clarke turned bright red. Lexa started to rub the back of her neck "I'm sorry sir."

Abby shook her head "don't be Lexa he's always this way. Is this your first time to a art gallery Lexa?" 

Lexa nodded her head "yes ma'am it is."

Abby looked over at Clarke "why don't you show her around honey?" 

"What about you guys?" Clarke asked

Abby waived her off "we've been to hundreds of these things. Now go you two!" 

Lexa smiled at Clarke and offered her arm which Clarke took it and together they started walking off walking through the gallery. 

"I like Lexa." Abby said turning to her husband.

"I do too dear, I hope Clarke does too." Jake said snickering

Abby rolled her eyes "you know she does"

Clarke lead Lexa around the gallery pointing at some of her favorite pieces but refusing to show Lexa her art.

"Clarke don't get me wrong that's a...beautiful painting" Lexa said looking at a bunch of splotches and lines on a big canvas "but I really want to see yours!" 

Clarke groaned, she knew she stalled too long so she nodded and started walking to were her pieces would be

Lexa pumped her fists in the air, which caused Clarke to giggle and caused bystanders look at them strangely. 

Clarke finally reached her artwork and Lexa stood frozen. Clarke untangled her arm from Lexa and turned to her. "I know it's not good but..." 

Clarke was soon interrupted by Lexa picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled while being spun. Thank God there wasn't a lot of people near them because they would've probably been kicked out of the gallery. 

Lexa set Clarke down but still held on to her waist "Clarke these" she looked at the paintings and charcoal drawings. "Are beautiful. No other piece in here can beat these!" 

One painting was of the night sky but had swirls and other galaxies and planets in them the other two charcoal drawings were of big forests.

Lexa pulled Clarke into another hug. They held on each other for a little while until Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder. She let go of Clarke and turned around. When she turned she became face to face with a older guy with a clean bald head with a crisp suit on. 

"Excuse me Ms" he said talking to Lexa "are you the one who made theses pieces?" 

Lexa shook her head "no sir, but" she pulled Clarke beside her "this lovely lady did sir"

Lexa rested her hand on Clarkes lower back and she blushed and looked up at the man

"What is your name?" The man asked

"Clarke Griffin sir." Clarke responded still feeling Lexas hand on her back. 

"School?" The man pulled out a notebook and pen from his jacket and started writing stuff down.

"Polis high school."

"Your art teacher." He said still jotting down notes.

"Mrs Bently." She replied 

He handed Clarke his notebook "please put your address, phone number and email address."

Clarke nodded and took the notebook and pen and did what she was told. She handed back the notebook and pen to the man. 

"Thank you Ms Griffin, I am Titus Trikru, I am head of the art department at Arkadia university and I'm very impressed with your work."

Clarkes jaw hung open in surprise. Lexa had rubbed her hand up and down on her back to make Clarke snap out of whatever state she was in to reply to Titus. 

"Thank you sir! I really appreciate it!"

He held out his hand and Clarke shook it 

"I'll keep in touch with you and your teacher. Thank you for your time Ms Griffin." He let go of Clarkes hand 

"No thank you Mr Trikru!" With that he gave Clarke a business card and walked away. 

Once he away Clarke threw herself on Lexa wrapping her arms around her neck. Lexa quickly caught her and hugged around her waist. 

"Did you hear that Lexa? He's impressed with MY pieces!" She said with an excited tone. 

Lexa laughed and nodded "I'm not surprised Clarke. Your art is amazing."

Clarke pulled back and looked at Lexa "thank you for coming, I really appreciate it." She looked down "I know I don't deserve you..."

Lexa lifted Clarkes chin up "listen, we all make mistakes. You need to stop beating yourself up for that one mistake okay? Yes Clarke it hurt more than one way, but I wasn't innocent either. I'm not saying that you slapping me was okay but I am saying that we all make mistakes and we learn from them."

Clarke nodded and smiled "thank you Lexa." 

Clarkes parents finally arrived and Clarke filled them in on what happened with Titus. They were enthusiastic, congratulating Clarke. 

After about an hour the gallery started closing down and people were leaving. 

"Hey mom and dad?" Clarke began walking beside Lexa "can Lexa drive me home?"

The parents rolled their eyes but both of them said yes. Clarke and Lexa started towards Lexas old truck and she opened the door for Clarke and helped her in. She walked over to the drivers seat and started up the car and headed towards Clarkes house. 

On the car ride the just talked about Christmas break that was coming up quick, what happened tonight with Titus, and when was volleyballs last game. After awhile they finally reached Clarkes house. 

"Thank you so much for coming lex." Clarke said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No problem, it was fun." 

Clarke leaned over to where Lexa was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye lex see you at school tomorrow!" She got out of the truck and grabbed her bouquet of roses.

"Bye Clarke!" Lexa said while a big smile grew on her face. She backed out of Clarkes driveway and headed back towards her house.


	16. The party

With the pass from Raven, Octavia jumped as high as she could and spiked the ball. The other team tried but missed the ball and with that Polis won, they were on their way to the playoffs. All of the girls jumped up and down, this was the first year that the volleyball team would make it to the playoffs

Lexa jumped out of her seat and hollered for the girls. Clarke looked over to where Lexa was sitting and gave her a huge smile. The teams game each other high fives and said their good games and went to their locker rooms. Once Clarkes team were all in the locker room they all jumped up and started cheering and jumping on each other and giving high fives and hugs. The coach walked in and all the girls got quiet.

"Why did y'all get quiet? We're going to the playoffs!" The coach yelled and the girls jumped up and cheered once again. Once the coach left everyone started changing.

"Clarke we were all talking that we are going to throw a party tomorrow, ya know for celebration!" Raven said while slipping on a new shirt "you coming?" 

Clarke thought for a little bit and nodded, maybe she could convince Lexa to come "yea I'm down. Where at?" 

Octavia pointed at herself "at mois house."

"Okay yea I'll be there!" 

"It starts at seven but" Octavia gave Clarke and Raven some of her puppy eyes "I would love if y'all would come earlier to help set it up?" 

Both Raven and Clarke groaned but agreed. 

Clarke got dressed and said her farewells to her teammates and walked out of the locker room. She looked around and saw Lexa standing around with her hands in her pocket looking around. Their eyes connected and Clarke took off running towards her with open arms, her volleyball bag flying through the air trying to stay attached on Clarke. Lexa smiled brightly and opened her arms to receive Clarkes hug. Clarke threw herself on Lexa, her arms wrapping around her neck. Lexa snaked her arms around Clarkes waist and spun her around. She set her down and Clarke placed her hands on Lexas shoulders, while Lexa kept her hands on Clarkes waist. 

"Lexa we won! We're going to the playoffs!" Clarke yelled. 

"I know I saw! You did amazing Clarke." Lexa said smiling down to Clarke. "Great way to start Christmas break!"

Clarke blushed, "you're so right, and thank you Lexa, for the compliment and for coming."

"I enjoy volleyball games!" Lexa said laughing 

Clarke raised an eyebrow and laughed "hopefully for the actual sport and not the spandex."

Lexa laughed "I do enjoy the sport! Don't accuse me." 

Clarke held up her hands. "I'm not accusing, I was just assuming." She looked around and saw that her parents left. "Where did my mom and dad go?"

Shrugging Lexa replied "I dunno, all they told me was they were leaving and that your mom had to take your car."

Clarke groaned "of course she did, Lexa I'm sorry but can you take me home"

"Not a problem!" Lexa took Clarkes volleyball bag from her and the girls walked out and towards Lexas truck. Once Lexa started driving Clarke began talking. "The Volleyball team is throwing a party tomorrow night at Octavia's and, I was wondering if you would like to go... with me?" 

Lexa hasn't been to a party since homecoming, and her life has been better because of it too. She thought about it and nodded she'll be with Clarke so that'll be fine. "Yea I'll go what time?" 

Clarkes face lit up. "Well the party starts at seven but I have to get there at six to help Octavia set it up.

"Oh so it's at the Blakes house?" Clarke nodded "yea I can help y'all out, I'll pick you up at 5:45 is that okay?"

"you don't have to do that lex." Clarke said

"I know I don't but I want to. So is that okay?"

Clarke nodded "it's perfect, thank you Lexa."

Lexa smiled and glanced at Clarke "no problem"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke got dressed for the party, she checked herself out in the mirror and felt sexy. She was wearing a low cut blue top that showed a hearty amount of cleavage. Her legs were covered up by high waisted jeans with white Chuck Taylors. She just finished her makeup when the doorbell rang. Quickly getting up she checked to see if she looked pleasing, which to her she did, and went to the door to open it.

Swinging the door open she became face to face with Lexa. "Hey Cla.....rke..." Lexa stopped and looked Clarke up and down with her mouth opened. Lexa looked great too wearing ripped jeans that were rolled at the ankle displaying some Nike socks and black Vans. Her torso area displayed just a plain black shirt with a flannel over it which was rolled to the elbows, showing off strong forearms. And of course to top it off she wore that old black Polis hat which was turned around backwards. 

Clarke lean on the doorway smirking "hi Lexa you ready?" 

Lexa snapped out of it and nodded. She cleared her voice and her green eyes met blue. "Um yea. Yea I'm ready."

Clarke laughed she closed the front door and locked it and followed Lexa to her truck. Of course being a gentlewomen like she is, Lexa open the door for her and helped her inside. Lexa hopped in her side, started the car and rolled out to go to the Blakes house. 

Lexa let Clarke man the radio station while they drove to the party, of course Clarke took advantage of it and started blasting out some High School Musical songs. Lexa laughed the whole time while Clarke went into full performance mode. Every now and then Lexa would join in, but truth be told, she was more of a Camp Rock fan. 

They finally reached the Blakes house and saw only two cars were parked there. Lexa parked and the two girls got out and rang the doorbell to the house. Octavia answered "Clarke! I see you brought Lexa" she shot Clarke a confused look but shook her head "more hands the better! We have an hour left and we don't it nearly the way I want it!" 

Clarke laughed and placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder "it's okay Tav, we will finish before people show up okay?"

She nodded and the girls stepped in and started to help. Clarke did all the organizing and helped Raven and Anya, which means did all the work, with the table set ups while Lexa helped Lincoln and Bellamy do some heavy lifting. 

Clarke became as tight as Octavia and was hurrying to get everything done. Once Clarke was done she took and deep breath and let it out. She looked at her the table in front of with pride. The cokes were all laid out neatly (they'll get the alcohol later) The giant bowl of chips with all different dipping sauces, such as salsa, guacamole, cheese dip, and just generic party dip, and some plates and napkins were on the table all neatly splayed out. 

Clarke felt a hand go around her middle from behind and felt that someone was pressing up on her. Before she could say anything the person reached, quickly grabbed a chip and dipped it in salsa. She gasp quickly turned around in the strangers arm and became face to face with a shit eating grinning Lexa, who was just chewing on the chip she just stole. 

"Lexa!" Clarke gasped 

Lexa laughed "what? I was hungry!"

Clarke started to turn red when she realized that Lexas hand was now on Clarkes lower back. "That doesn't matter, the party goers will be extremely hungry and need more chips, but you're eating them and..." she was cut off when Lexa reached over to the table again picked up a chip, and dipped it in salsa. "Lexa! Are you even listening to me?"

Lexa laughed "yes I am, this isn't my chip, it's yours." 

She tried to hand the chip to Clarke but she shook her head "nope I can't take it, it's for the party goers."

"Clarke loosen up, take the darn chip." She held the chip to Clarkes mouth. Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes and bit into the chip in front of her mouth. The salsa tasted so good that Clarke rolled her eyes to the back of her head and let out a little moan, which caused Lexa to turn bright red and grip Clarkes back a tad harder. Lexa also felt a twitch in her pants, she cursed to herself this would be the worst time to pop a boner.

Clarke took the chip out of Lexas hand and ate it. "See?" Lexa said getting rid of and boner thoughts. "Loosen up! The party goers will live without two chips." 

"Thank you Lexa I needed that" she stood on her toes and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go check up on Bell, but I'll be back before the party okay?" 

Lexa blushed and nodded. Clarke left to find Bellamy, and Lexa watched her leave with her mouth just a little open.

"So you and Clarke together?"

Lexa jumped not knowing there was someone next to her "Jesus Raven, you scared this piss outta me! But no me and Clarke are not together."

"You're all she talks about you know?" Raven said grabbing a chip and eating it "Lexa this, Lexa that, you'll never guess what Lexa did today." 

Lexa blushed and began rubbing the back of her neck. "Really?"

"Yea" Raven said with a mouthful of chips. "She really likes you, like REALLY likes you. And before you say it I know what went down during homecoming and yes I believe what Clarke did and said to you was awful, completely stupid, and very uncalled for, but Clarkes a good girl and she's really trying to make it up to you."

Lexa nodded "I know she is, but it's hard for me to fully forgive her. I mean I don't like to carry around grudges but..." she shrugged 

"I know what you mean, just think about okay?" Raven said patting her on the back

"That's the thing Raven, I have been thinking about it! I also really like her, it's just... God I don't know!" Lexa groaned 

Raven smiled "I know I know, just if you do get in a relationship with her and you hurt her, I will end you." She started walking away but turned back around "don't worry same goes for her"

Lexa really was in need of some alcohol at this point, she just needed to wait for the party to start.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

After helping Bellamy sneak in the alcohol the party was in full swing. Loud music was blasting, people were grinding and twerking on each other, others were drinking as much as they could take. Clarke searched for Lexa and found her by Clarkes prized chip table. She smiled and started walking over to where Lexa was but was soon cut of by a petit girl with dark brown hair. The girl started to talk with Lexa. 

"Hi you must be Lexa." The girl said in a seductive voice.

Lexa laughed and nodded "I am and you are?"

The girl giggled which Lexa gave her a confused look, nothing she said just then was funny. "I'm Ontari," she placed a flirty hand on Lexas bicep, all while flipping her hair and smirking "we could get to know each other, without talking... would you like that?"

 

Clarke was about to run this girl over but Lexa beat her too it "listen Ontari, if you wanna know the truth it's that I don't sleep around anymore. Don't take offense, you're a very pretty girl, but I got my eyes set on another. I'm sorry" 

Ontari rolled her eyes and huffed "whatever" 

Lexa finally saw Clarke and smiled at her. Clarke started walking towards her. 'I got my eyes on another' kept running through Clarkes brain repeatedly. 

"Hey Clarke! I got a drink for you. It's just beer." She laughed but stopped when she noticed Clarkes worried face. "What's wrong Clarke?"

"Nothing, well Lexa can we talk outside?" She said looking up at Lexa. Confused but Lexa nodded anyways and followed Clarke outside onto the porch. 

The night sky was beautiful it was a bit chilly out side with strong winds. The full moon was out and so were the stars. It was absolutely breath taking. Clarke placed down her drink on some side table and turned to Lexa 

"I'm sorry about the chip thing earlier on," Lexa looked at her confused "I overreact to everything, which I think you know that now... it's just I can't help it I just get in this stage where I blow everything out of proportion, I just don't get why you still want me around..." 

Lexa smiled "Clarke the reason that I still want you around is because, you're smart, funny, witty, so creative, breath taking, absolutely gorgeous, athletic, you are just amazing. You are the most insanely talented person I've ever met! Yes you do overreact I won't lie, but everyone has flaws. My biggest one is that I don't open up to people, I bottle it up until I explode." She took a deep breath to Lexa it was finally time to say it and mean it "Clarke I forgive you for what happened at homecoming, I truly forgive you."

That's all Clarke needed to hear, because she grabbed the back of Lexas neck and crashed their lips together. It was full of emotions, sadness, happiness, hope mixed in together. Clarke realized what she was doing and pulled back quickly 

"Oh my god, Lexa I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" she continued to ramble while Lexa placed her drink next to Clarke.

Lexas hands found purchase on Clarkes hips and she pulled her close. "For once Stop apologizing" Lexa husked and kissed Clarke with full force. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexas neck and moaned into the kiss. At first it was a sweet, soft and compassionate kiss but it quickly turned into a steamy make out. Lexa swiped her tongue across Clarkes bottom lip asking for entrance which Clarke greatly accepted. Lexas and Clarkes tongues tangled up together. Unfortunately for Lexa the make out season was really turning her on because of the tightness in her pants. 

They finally had to stop to get air. Both panting really hard they rested their foreheads and each other's. 

"God Clarke..." Lexa huffed out smirking "got to add something else that you're real good at to the list. Wow you're so amazing Clarke."

Clarke chuckled "you're not too bad yourself Woods." She paused for a little while. "What does this mean now?" She said gesturing between the two of them.

"Well what I would like it mean is that now I ask you on a date so you could be my girlfriend. What are you thinking?"

Clarke smiled brightly at Lexa "I was holding you would say that." 

Lexa smiled "so is that a yes to the first date, and girlfriend thing?"

"Yes!" Clarke laughed and pulled Lexa down again to kiss her. This time it was a short, soft kiss. 

"Great, I'll text you the plans later. For now..." she picked up herself and Clarkes drinks. "Let's enjoy the party shall we?" She extended her hand out for Clarke to take it. Clarke smiled and intertwined their fingers together and started walking inside.

"Dammit!" Octavia said has she fished in her pick for a twenty dollar bill to give to Raven.

While Lexa and Clarke were having their sentimental moment, Octavia and Raven were watching them out the window. The two girls placed a bet on Lexa and Clarke whether they would get together tonight or some other day. Raven said tonight and Octavia said some other day. 

Raven held out her hand in triumph waiting for the twenty dollars to land in it. Octavia was mumbling curse words while she handed the twenty to Raven and stormed away. 

For the whole night Lexa and Clarke never left each other's side. Once the party was dying done Lexa and Clarke said their goodbyes and got in Lexas truck to go home. But instead of driving off Lexa and Clarke started to make out again. It started to get real heated until someone knocked on the trucks window. They both jumped and quickly moved away from each other. Lexa unrolled the window to find Raven standing there. 

"Okay lovebirds I'm going to need you to take that somewhere else cause you kinda blocked me and Anya in." Raven said with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Yea okay." Lexa was both red with arousal and with embarrassment. She reversed the truck and started driving home. After a while of comfortable silence the girls started busting out laughing. They talked about what they should do on their first date but they were at a standstill not know really what to do or where to go. Lexa pulled into Clarkes driveway.

"I'll call you are text you about the date. We will figure this out!" Lexa said smiling her voice full of determination. 

"Okay lex don't forget!" Clarke said.

"I won't. Good night Clarke" she leaned over and kissed Clarke. 

Clarke smiled and kissed back. "Good night Lexa." She got out of the truck and walked to her front door unlocked it and went inside. Once she got inside she did a little happy dance while chatting 'yes' repeatedly in a whisper. 

When Clarke was fully inside her house Lexa pumped her fists in the air. She pulled out of the drive way whooping and hollering all the way home.


	17. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I was too lazy and tired to check for any errors, so if there are any I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!

"Damn Clarkey looking fine!" Raven said laying on Clarkes bed checking her out.

Clarke smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, "you think so?" 

Raven nodded her head enthusiastically "God yes, Lexa is going to have a hard time keeping her 'commander' in her pants!" She said waggling her eyebrows.

Clarke turned bright red "Raven! This is only our first date!"

"I know, but if I was her I would take you down right on the spot."

Clarke sighed "well luckily you aren't her." 

"Psh, whatever." Raven said with an exaggerated eye roll. 

Clarke was wearing a black a-line dress with black heels. She had her hair down but tied the top portion back in a little bun. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, some light foundation and red lipstick. 

She walked down stairs with Raven only to be attacked with questions by her parents.

"So where are you and Lexa doing tonight?" Her mom began 

"Going out to eat." Clarke answered calmly, already prepared for the questions 

"Where at?"

"At some Italian restaurant"

"You will be home at 11, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am I will"

The doorbell rang and before Clarke could answer it Jake got there before her. 

"Oh hey Mr Griffin." Lexa said.

For the first time in Lexas life she was beyond nervous about this date. She was so afraid of messing it up, because damn, she really liked Clarke. 

"Hi Lexa come on in." Jake motioned her inside. 

Once she step in she saw Abby and Clarke. Clarke looked gorgeous. "Hello Mrs Griffin. Hi Clarke." She looked over at Raven, "hi Raven?"

Raven nodded "sup?" And walked to the kitchen 

"Hi Lexa. Before y'all leave I have rules" Abby said.

Lexa gave her a polite nodded "yes ma'am?" 

"You will bring her back before 11, you guys will just eat, and if you guys choose to go somewhere else that's fine by me, but you will NOT go somewhere private, understood?" 

Lexa shook her head "yes ma'am I understand" 

Before Jake could get his two cents in Clarke hugged them quickly and grabbed Lexas hand and started dragging her out the door. "Bye mom and dad. Bye Raven!"

They heard a bye for the kitchen and Clarke started jogging towards the truck with Lexa in hand. Lexa opened the door for Clarke as always and helped her in. When Lexa got in the drivers seat she looked over at Clarke. "I didn't have time to say it indoors but, you look absolutely gorgeous." 

Clarke blushed and looked at Lexa. Lexa was wearing a black button up, with black suspenders, and white bowtie. Her pants were fitted white slacks that showed off her black socks and black loafers. 

"Thank you, you look very handsome." 

Lexa chuckled and leaned over to kiss Clarke but she moved her head away quickly, "as much as I would love to make out with you right now, my parents are watching through the window."

Lexa turned bright red and quickly started the truck to drive off to the restaurant. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Long before they got to the restaurant Lexas truck started to feel funny. Lexa finally noticed it and groaned "Dammit!" 

Clarke looked at her alarmed. "What lex?"

"I bet that The truck has a flat tire." 

She parked in a McDonald's parking lot and checked all of the tires and sure enough there was a nail embedded in the front left tire. Lexa cursed under her breath, Clarke walked beside her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her "I can call my dad he knows how to replace a tire" 

Lexa shook her head "no I can do it... it's just we'll be late for our reservations." She huffed "fuck!"

"Lex it's okay, let's just replace the tire and see where we are on time okay?" She took Lexas face in her hand and gave her a peck on the lips.

Lexa nodded "okay baby, I'll got it."

Clarke blushed and smiled "baby... I like that." 

Lexa smirk and got up to be face to face with Clarke. She grabbed her hips "well I call you that more often..." she pressed her lips onto Clarkes. Clarke smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck.

She pulled back and patted Lexas chest. "Babe you need to start if we are going to try to make it to dinner."

Lexa nodded and went to her truck and got out a big bag of tools from the bed of the truck. She applied wheel wedges under the tires except the left front tire.

She loosened the bolts to the tire and place the jack under the truck. Cranking the jack it lifted the truck to a comfortable level. While Lexa was playing handyman, Clarke watched her and found Lexa extremely attractive. Lexa finally replaced the tire and lowered the truck to tighten the bolts. She removed the wedges and picked up her tools and threw them in the bed of her truck. 

"Done" she said wiping off her hands with a towel she found in the back seat. She chuckled "why are you looking at me like that?"

"God you're so hot Lexa" Clarke said she started walking towards Lexa in a seductive manner. Lexa smirk "oh yea?"

Clarke put a hand on Lexas chest and started pushing her back. A McDonald's parking lot wasn't the most romantic location but at the time Lexa didn't give two damns. 

She opened the backseat door and hopped in pulling Clarke with her. Lexa laid down while Clarke closed the door and started crawling up Lexa. 

"Damn Clarke..." Lexa husked out 

Clarke straddled Lexas hips and crashed her lips onto Lexas. Lexa moaned into the kiss and gripped Clarkes hips. The kiss was long, hot and steamy. Clarke grabbed Lexas hands and moved them to her ass. Lexa moaned and gripped hard. Lexa sat up and started kissing her neck. She bit Clarkes pulse point, she soothed it out with her tongue. 

Lexa stopped abruptly. "Shit! what time is it?" 

"It's 8:30" Clarke said still on Lexas lap.

"Dammit! We're an hour late!" Lexa huffed and rested her forehead on Clarkes collarbone. 

"Well..." Clarke looked out the back window looking at McDonald's. "we are at McDonald's... we eat there" 

Lexa looked up at Clarke "baby I wanted our first date to be special. We shouldn't be having to eat at McDonald's." 

Clarke laughed when she saw that her lipstick was smeared all over Lexas lips. She took her thumb and moved them across Lexas lips. "This is the most special first date I've been on." 

Lexa smiled "you have to say that because I'm sitting right here." She rubbed her hands up and down Clarkes back. 

Clarke laughed "no that's not the reason. The reason that this date is special is because none of the others tires got flat, and none of them had to park in a McDonald's parking lot and miss a reservation." 

Lexas groaned "I'm sorry.."

"But... I like this ten times better than a cliché fancy dinner, which don't get me wrong I would've loved that but, the idea of eating at McDonald's with fancy garb on makes it so much more fun and different." 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke "okay then let's get some Big Macs." 

They got out of the truck and walked into McDonald's. Clarke just ordered a simple burger and fries with a water while Lexa, being a growing football player, order two Big Macs and a large fry also with water. Lexa carried the tray to the back booth in the corner to get some privacy, even tho the restaurant was almost empty anyways.

Lexa handed Clarke her burger and fries "here is your five star meal, Ms Griffin" she said in her fake posh accent 

Clarke laughed "why thank you Ms Woods." She mimicked.

"So" Lexa said "what are your plans for Christmas?" 

Clarke finished chewing her burger. "I'm just staying home with my family. What about you?"

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled "I have to go with my parents to England for a business trip."

Clarkes eyebrows went up "That doesn't sound so bad!" 

"No it's not, but me and Lincoln have to tag along with them to visit their law firms over there though. But a least I can hang out with them." Lexa looked down with a half smile.

Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexas "Yea I noticed they're not really around..." 

Lexa looked at her and smiled "no they're not, but they call me everyday to check up on me and linc but it's better when I can just talk to them face to face." 

Clarke smiled at her "they're very nice."

"Oh yea!" Lexas face lit up. "You've met them! I wish I could introduce you to them as my girlfriend though." 

Clarke smiled "you will babe, just face time me when you get to England so we could talk."

Lexa gripped her hand "you would do that?"

"Of course I would" Clarke smiled larger.

"Thank you..." Lexa looked at her phone "okay we have two more hours until I have to take you home, can I take you somewhere?" 

Clarke nodded "of course." 

Lexa took their trash and dumped it in the bin and placed the tray on top of the bin. They walked to the truck hand in hand. Lexa opened the door for Clarke. Once Clarke got in Lexa checked the tire she replaced and it felt and looked good. She jumped into the drivers and drove off towards their next destination.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Lexa carefully back her truck towards the cliffs edge. Lexa parked the car and got out.

"Lexa, are you about to murder me?"

Lexa laughed "no Clarke I'm not going to murder you. Now come on scaredy pants"

Clarke got out of the truck while Lexa opened the door to enter the bed of the truck. Lexa went to the back seat and grabbed a blanket, pillows and her letterman jacket. She hopped up on the truck and spread the blanket out to cover the bed of the truck. She threw the pillows on the blanket and held her hand out to help Clarke get in.

Lexa laid down on the blanket and pillows and looked up at the night sky. Clarke laid next to her but that wasn't close enough for Lexa because she pulled Clarke onto her with Clarkes head on her chest. Clarke laid a hand on Lexas stomach and relaxed in her embrace. With her free hand Lexa reached and grabbed her jacket and draped it over Clarke. Clarke let out a dreamy sigh has Lexa started massaging the back of her head. 

"I set an alarm for 10:30 so we can get to your house on time, okay baby." She kissed the top of Clarkes head. 

"That's perfect... this is perfect" she snuggled closer to Lexa.

They laid there looking at the sky in comfortable silence for awhile. After a while Clarke sat up her forearm supporting her weight. 

"What's wrong babe?" Lexa said 

"Nothing" Clarke went in to kiss Lexa. It started out slow and sweet but quickly turned into a hot and fierce make out. Clarke quickly got on top of Lexa and straddled her hips. She began grinding on Lexas growing bulge in her pants. Clarke swiped her tongue on Lexas bottom lip and she was granted entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lexa eventually won, and without breaking the kiss she flipped them over so she could be on top. Lexa nipped at Clarkes bottom lip and started to move down to her neck. 

Clarke quickly grabbed Lexas collar and pulled her up. "No hickies babe" she husked out. 

Lexa grunted, she sat up she started grinding on Clarke. Clarke made use of her hands and started unbuttoning Lexas shirt. When she got to the top she undid Lexas bow tie and grabbed the two ends and tugging them down so Lexas lips could be on hers. They began to make out again. Clarkes hands started exploring Lexas chest. Clarke flipped them back over so now she was on top of Lexa. She sat up and looked down on Lexas half uncovered body. Lexas kissed swollen lips had fast breaths coming out of them and her lust blown eyes Looked over Clarke. Her hard abs and black sports bra was on display and it made Clarke wetter by the second. She gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips. Clarke trailed Lexas body with her lips making sure she got all of the exposed skin. When she reached her abs she kissed and traced the outlines of the abs with her tongue. The muscles twitched with every stroke of Clarkes tongue.

"Fuck... Clarke..." Lexa gasped 

Clarke moved to Lexa belt and unbuckled it and pulled it out from the pants. She began to unbutton Lexas pants but of course Lexas timer went off. 

"Dammit!" Lexa yelled throwing her arm to cover her eyes.

Clarke laughed and rolled off of Lexa "come on, we need to get to my house before my mom and dad suspect something." 

Lexa groaned but sat up anyways and started butting her shirt back up. She redid her bow tie and put her belt back on all while Clarke was redoing her makeup and hair so it didn't look like they were doing the nasty. Lexa rolled the blanket back up and threw that and the pillows in the back seats along with her letterman jacket. 

She started the truck and drove off to Clarkes house. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, they were still trying to catch their breaths.

"You know..." Lexa began smirking "I'm kinda glad that that alarm stopped us."

Clarke gave Lexa a confused look "what do you mean?" 

"I mean that it's our first date, we don't need to rush into things like that... because if we do then we have nothing to look forward to when do mature in our relationship." She winked at Clarke.

Clarke smiled and nodded. "I understand and I agree with you."

She pulled up in Clarkes driveway ten minutes early. She helped Clarke out of the truck and walked her to the front door.

Lexa smiled "I had fun Clarke, even though it didn't go as planned, I enjoyed it."

Clarke blushed "I did too lex." She gave her a quick kiss "bye Lexa"

Lexa smiled "bye baby." 

Right when Clarke entered the door her parents bombarded her with questions, which Clarke answered truthfully (she did leave out their make out seasons though). After all that answering she went up to take a shower. When she got out of the shower she crashed on her bed and checked her phone. She saw that she go a text from Lexa 

Lexa: hey Clarke I just wanted to let you know that tonight was an amazing night. I had so much fun with you. You're just an amazing, lovely person. I hope we do it again. Have a great night baby. <3

Clarke smiled brightly and quietly squealed. She responded.

Clarke: I had so much fun too! :) aww thank you, you know that you are too! Don't count yourself out! But goodnight!! Xoxo 

Clarke went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	18. Operation get laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit it, sorry for mistakes, and sorry that this chapter is so short it was more of a filler one.

2 weeks later

Clarke woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached to answer it. Without lifting up her head to 

"Yes?" She said in sleep ridden voice 

"Aw baby did I wake you up?" Lexa voice rang out through the phone.

Clarke lifted up her head and saw Lexa smiling through the phone. Dammit it was face time. 

"Lexa! I look awful! Why did you FaceTime me!" She grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it on the phone. 

Lexa laughed "baby you could never look awful. Now remove the shirt!"

With a pout Clarke reluctantly removed the shirt from her phone. Lexa laughed and stared at Clarke with awe.

"How can you just wake up and look absolutely gorgeous?" 

Clarke blushed and laughed "stop babe!" Lexa chuckled "are you in England right now?"

Lexa nodded "yep we're in a hotel in London." She moved the phone to show Lincoln. He smiled and waved, Clarke waived back "hi Lincoln!"

Lexa laughed "he can hear you." She held up her headphones. 

"Oh oops." Clarke laughed "it is cold over there?"

"God yes!" Lexa groaned 

Clarke smirked, "you know... if I was there I would keep you warm..." 

Lexa looked around and got up and went to the bathroom to get away from Lincoln.

"Oh yea? How would you do that?" Lexa said smirking.

Clarke slide her hand between her legs "well... first I would lay you down and start grinding on your bulge, which I know is growing right now..." 

Lexa chuckled and nodded "oh hell yea it is.." she pulled down her joggers and boxers and started stroking her semi hard dick

"Then I would take off your shirt and mine. I'll let you suck on my breasts until I couldn't take it no more. Then I would take your dick out and start riding it." Clarke started fiddling with her sensitive bud 

"Oh yea baby, well then I would..." she was interrupted by a hard pounding on the door

"Lexa stop jacking off we need to go now!" Lincoln yelled through the door.

"Fuck you Lincoln! I'm coming" Lexa yelled back

"I know you are!" Lincoln snickered 

"Ugh asshole!" Lexa grunted she turned back to Clarke with disappointment in her eyes. "The world is against us I swear babe." 

Clarke laughed, "you've never been more right." 

"I have to go, but I'll call you back. Now go back to sleep baby."

"Bye! Be safe!" With that Lexa hung up. Clarke groaned and thumbed the back of her head on her pillow. 

Once Lexa hung up she looked down at her hard on and groaned "fuck you" she whispered to it.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"So you and Lexa haven't had sex yet? You guys had been on like four dates" Raven said eating a hot dog from the Dropship.

Clarke sighed "I know we're taking it slow." Raven raised her eyebrows "I mean it's not like we haven't tried to do it, it's just we get interrupted every time!" 

"How many times have you guys tried it?" 

"Well three times, and this morning I tried to have phone sex with her but Lincoln had to intrude!" Clarke huffed and laid her head on the table.

"Wow three times? Details!" Raven slammed her palm on the table

Clarke groaned but nodded "well the first time was when we were on our first date, and well Lexa took me to the romantic spot and we started making out in the bed of her truck, I even unbutton her shirt! But her stupid alarm went off before we could actually do it."

"Oh yea you told about that." Raven said

"The second time we were at her house watching a movie at her house and we just started making out and I grinding and gripped her clothed dick and again before we could do anything Anya busted through the room with a bag of popcorn wanting to know what movie we were watching. And the final time, we were at the movie theaters for our fourth date and she placed a hand on my thigh and started rubbing up and down then, her eyes was still glued to the screen, she cupped my vagina and started to slide a hand down there. But of fucking course all of the football team decided to come in there and sit by us!" Clarke huffed out.

"Well damn..." Raven paused and her eyes got really wide 

Clarkes eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What Raven? I know that look you have an idea..."

"Yes I do. Is Lexas parents coming back home after their trip from England?"

Clarke shook her head "Lexa said that they're going to Ireland after but sending her and Lincoln back home. Why?"

Raven gave Clarke a devilish smile. "Well I was thinking, Octavia can get Lincoln to stay out of the house and I'll keep Anya out so you and Lexa could do the naughty. So?" 

Clarke laughed "knowing you guys y'all would call us right in the middle of it." 

"I promise we won't!" Raven paused "Clarke we need to get you lingerie!"

Clarke shook her head and groaned "no Raven. I don't need it, Lexa already thinks I'm sexy."

"Well I need some and you're coming with me!" 

Clarke groaned, Raven already had her mind set so there was no changing it.

They finished eating and paid and got in Clarkes car and they drove to the lingerie shop. 

They searched the shop for a little bit until Raven found a black lace set. When Raven was checking out, Clarke found a sexy pair of sky blue lace bra and panties. Clarke sighed, picked them up and payed for them. 

"See Clarke this isn't about Lexa thinking you're sexy, I mean that's a big part, but it's about you feeling sexy!" 

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes "whatever, I hope you keep your promise." 

"I know I will and I'll keep Anya in line too." 

Clarke smiled "thanks Raven." 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- 

Lincoln and Lexa were shooting basketballs in the mini hop in the break room in the office. 

"So" Lincoln said shooting the ball and missing horrendously. 

Lexa fell back into a cushioned rolling chair. With her momentum it pushed the chair back a tad. She groaned and sagged in the chair. "I already know where this is heading."

"What happened in the bathroom this morning Lex?" He said smirking. 

"Nothing Lincoln, absolutely nothing." 

"Nope, not believing it." 

Lexa huffed "we didn't do anything because everyone keeps fucking interrupting us!" 

"Aw I'm sorry lex, y'all will get a shot together." He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically 

She place her head in her hands "God Lincoln you don't understand, Clarke is so fucking hot, of course I want to fuck her, but I don't want to either. You feel?" 

Lincoln looked at her confused.

"Okay what I mean is I don't just want to fuck her, I want to make love to her man... and I've never done that." She sighed "dude I don't know if she's a virgin or not! I mean Finn used to gloat that he screwed her but I don't believe him at all though." 

Lincoln sat down in the other chair "I know Finn didn't have sex with her, because Octavia was pissed at him for spreading those lies around. But she did have sex with Niylah... I overheard Raven and Octavia talking about it."

Lexa nodded her head "okay, I'm just scared to hurt her, ya know? People don't tell others that they're virgins, I just don't want her to be uncomfortable the whole time."

"Aw look at little Lexi, you're growing up!" Lincoln teased while gripping on her shoulders.

Lexa laughed and shrugged him off "shut up Lincoln, I just really like her..."

"Aw you're so cute." He said with a hand over his heart

Lexa laughed and shot the basketball and swished it in the net.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Today was the day that Lexa comes home and Clarke couldn't be more excited. Her and Octavia were picking up Lexa and Lincoln at the airport and Clarke was beyond ecstatic. 

"Drive faster Tav!" Clarke said bouncing up and down in her seat like a five year old going to a water park.

"Unless you wanna die I'm not driving faster!" Octavia yelled back annoyed.

Once they arrived at the airport Octavia parked, Clarke almost ran out to meet Lexa. 

Octavia held her back "Clarke calm down she'll come down to meet us. Chill out."

After about thirty minutes she saw Lexa and Lincoln coming out of the runway laughing and talking. 

Lexa had her trademark look on. Beige joggers with some black Jordan's, some t-shirt, and over that was her prized letterman jacket. Her hair was covered by her black hat, only her bun and spilling out from the open space in the back. Lincoln just wore basketball shorts with Polis high t-shirt with a black jacket over it. 

Clarke took off into a sprint to hug Lexa. Lexa looked over and saw Clarke running towards her with a big smile on her face. Clarke jumped on her and embraced her, Lexa picked her up and did an awkward spin. They girls hugged each other for while. They pulled back and stared at each other 

"Hi baby" Lexa said with a big smile 

Clarke pulled her into a kiss but before it became to heated Octavia interrupted. This was the first time the girls were okay with someone interrupting them. 

"We're in a public place, and me and Lincoln would like to go home." Octavia said and walked away joining hands with Lincoln.

Lexa and Clarke laughed joined hands and walked with Octavia and Lincoln.

They got their suitcases and headed to the car. Lexa and Lincoln started talking about how boring it was to sit in law firms all day even on Christmas Day. Clarke felt bad for the two and snuggled closer to Lexa in the back seat. 

They all got to the Woods house, and Lincoln had the idea to have a movie night together. All of them agreed and went inside. 

Lincoln put in beachwarmers and sat with Octavia on the love seat. Lexa and Clarke snuggled up on the couch with Clarkes back on Lexas front. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarkes middle and Clarke intertwined their fingers together. After the movie was over Octavia and Lincoln decided to go to Octavia's house for the night, and leave Lexa and Clarke alone. 

After they left Clarke turned towards Lexa and kissed her on the lips. Lexa smiled, she still had her arm around Clarkes waist. Clarke smiled back and began kissing her more heavily. She moved on top of Lexa. Tonight was the night she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter is going to be smut ;)


	19. Interruption

Clarke grinding down on Lexas bulge trying to get any friction she could. She bit Lexas bottom lip and pulled it slightly.

"Damn Clarke." Lexa said with lust blown eyes and a smirk painted on her face.

Clarke smirked and walked her fingers up Lexas chest. "I couldn't help but noticed that we were alone..."

Lexa sat up "before we do anything I want to know if you're... a virgin or not..."

Clarke looked at her confused "does it matter?"

"Well yes, I just want to know so I don't hurt you or make you uncomfortable babe." She brushed a hair behind Clarkes ear.

Clarke smiled "to answer your question, no I'm not a virgin, I lost it to Niylah" she rolled her eyes which caused Lexa to chuckle "but I am a virgin to penis though, and I really want to change that."

Lexa smiled "I could change it" she hushed out.

Clarke drew closer to Lexa "oh you are, prove it"

Lexa crashed her lips onto Clarkes and ripped off her letterman jacket. She picked up Clarke by the thighs and started walking her to Lexas room. Every now and then Lexa would stop and ram Clarke into the wall and viciously attack her lips. She would also grind on Clarke to relieve some tension in her pants. 

Lexa finally managed to get Clarke to her bedroom. Once she got close enough to the bed she threw Clarke onto the mattress. Clarke got wetter at Lexas display of strength. Lexa took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Just like their first date, she was wearing her black sports bra. Her chest was heaving up and down, she looked at Clarke like she was prey. Clarke got rid of her pants and shirt and laid bare in her blue lingerie. She noticed Lexas growing bulge. Lexa took off her joggers leaving her in her boxers.

Clarke moved her finger in a come hither motion and Lexa quickly complied. Lexa crawled up Clarke making sure she kissed every inch of skin. She got to Clarkes neck and bit into the pulse point hard, earning a yelp from Clarke. Lexa kissed Clarke on the lips and smiled and started moving back down on her body. 

"Clarke you look so beautiful..." she husked out on Clarkes stomach and kept trailing down.

All Clarke could do was nod. Lexa began to pull down Clarkes panties until she became face to face with Clarkes glistening pussy. Lexa wasted no time and dived right in. Her tongue so expertly moved around Clarkes clit. Clarke wove her fingers into Lexas hair, pulling her as close as she possibly can and let out a long moan.

"Oh...fuck...Lexa, fuck!" She moaned 

Lexa smiled and dipped her tongue into Clarkes entrance. Clarkes grip on her was tighter. 

"Oh, fuck...Lexa I'm about to cum!" She moaned. Clarke was a bit embarrassed by how fast she came, but Lexa didn't care. 

She came all over Lexas mouth. Lexa crawled back up Clarkes body with a smile. Clarke grabbed Lexas neck and pulled her down for a vicious kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on Lexas lips. Lexa started to palm Clarkes breast eager to touch the skin under the bra. Clarke took the hint and unclasped her bra and slid it off. Lexa broke the kiss to stare at Clarkes busty breast. She took the right nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it while she twirled the left one between her pointer finger and thumb. Clarke sucked in a lot of air and arched her back.

Clarke started tugging on Lexas sports bra. Lexa took it off, she started bitting at her neck and grind on Clarkes pussy. Her juices started soaking through Lexas boxers. 

"Babe I need you inside of me." Clarke husked in Lexas ear. 

Lexa rolled off of her and reached in her bedside table and grabbed out a condom. Clarke sat up and slowly pulled down Lexas boxers. When Clarke pulled her boxers down all the way Lexas dick sprung up and slapped her abs. 

Clarke eyes got wide, Lexa was big in length and average in girth. Lexa ripped open the foil to the condom and rolled the condom onto her dick. Clarke crawled on top of Lexa.

"If any on this hurts tell me baby." Lexa rasped out.

Clarke nodded and crouched above Lexas dick. She tugged it a few times, which earned her a little moan from Lexa, and positioned it to her entrance. Clarke slowly began to sink on it. Lexa gripped Clarkes hips and threw her head down groaning. The more Clarke took in the loader her moans became. When Lexa bottomed out they both moaned. Clarke gripped on Lexas chest.

"How is...it?" Lexa gasped out 

Clarke started moving her hips in circles with Lexas dick still sheathed inside. 

"Mmmm fuck yes..." Clarke moaned.

Lexa gripped her ass and started to help lift her up only to slam her back down. Clarke clawed at Lexas chest. She began to move up and down on Lexas dick at a steady tempo. After a while Lexa lifted Clarke up and started hammering into her. Clarke started howling and started making out with Lexa.

"Baby..." Clarke rasped out on Lexas lips "I'm...I'm about... to cum!" 

"I'm getting there too babe." Lexa husked.

She kept pounding relentlessly into Clarke. Clarke moaned loudly it probably woke the neighbors. Clarke collapsed on Lexas chest but Lexa didn't stop. She kept pounding until she came all in her condom. She lazily moved in and out of Clarke until her dick began to soften. Lexa pulled out and earned a whimper from Clarke. She took the condom off, tied it and threw it away. They laid there panting. Clarke shifted off of Lexa and rolled over. 

"Babe, I can't feel my legs." Clarke chuckled out.

Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke towards her. Clarke rested her head on Lexas chest and threw an arm over her abs. 

"So was it good?" 

Clarke smiled and drew lazy circles on Lexas stomach. "The best."

"Let's go to bed baby." Lexa said. She kissed the top of Clarkes head and closed her eyes

After awhile Clarke was still up because Lexa snored like a baby bear. Clarke couldn't go to sleep with noise so she nudged Lexa. That caused Lexa to jump up with her half closed eyes.

"Wha-what baby? What's wrong?"

Clarke laughed "nothing," she turned red "it's just you snore kinda loud" 

"Shit one second I can fix that. I'm sorry." She sat up and went through her bedside table and pulled out a nose strip and a mouth piece. putting it on Lexa slid back under the covers and snaked her arm around Clarkes middle and pulled her towards her. Like on the couch Clarkes back was on Lexas front. Lexa kissed the back of Clarkes neck. 

"Goodnight babyth, sthorry for waking you." Lexa whispered in a lisp and started falling back to sleep.

Clarke laughed and interlocked her fingers into Lexas "goodnight lex." She chuckled "it's alright, your snores are actually quite cute."

Lexa gave out a breathy laugh that tickled the back of Clarkes neck. "They're uthsually worthse."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

The sunlight snuck through the blinds and hit Clarkes face. She groaned and tried to move but she was stopped by a strong arm around her center. A smile snuck on her face. She turned around in the arm to become face to face with a sleeping Lexa. It baffled Clarke that Lexa could still look stunning even with that nose strip and the large mouth piece. Clarke just laid there studying Lexa, like how she breathed with her mouth open and how her eyelids fluttered. She snuggled into Lexa and fell back asleep. 

Clarke woke to Lexa moving around. She cracked open one eye, she saw Lexa take off her nose strip and started taking out her mouth piece. 

Clarke chuckled into Lexas chest "don't tell me you're taking out your mouth piece." 

Lexa laughed "why? You find it sexy?" 

"Sthuper sthexy" Clarke said in a fake lisp.

"Wow, I'm hurt" Lexa said chuckling.

Clarke looked up at Lexa smiling. Lexa smiled back, she took Clarkes chin in her hand and kissed her. "How can you just wake up and be so beautiful?"

Clarke blushed "it's cause of the aftermath of last night"

Lexa smirk and rolled on top of Clarke. She grabbed Clarkes waist with one hand while she used the other to support her. Clarke cupped Lexas breasts and gave her a sly grin. 

"I know what you're thinking" Clarke said twisting Lexas nipples "round two?"

Lexas smile became larger and she plunged down and attack Clarkes lips. While their tongues were battling out Lexa reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. She ripped the foil and sat up. Lexa rolled the condom on and looked at Clarke for the go ahead. Clarke nodded and Lexa pushed her dick slowly in Clarkes entrance. Clarke gripped on the sheets and moaned. Lexa started at a slow pace so Clarke could get used to it. It took every once on control for Lexa to keep the slow pace. Like Clarke was reading her mind she moaned in Lexas ear "harder baby... harder."

Lexa nodded and started pounding into Clarke. She lifted up Clarkes legs to get a new angle. Lexa kept hitting the right spot and she knew it by the way Clarke was responding. Clarke latched onto Lexas back and unconsciously started scratching it, dragging her nails down it. Lexa grunted and kept hammering the spot. 

"Baby...baby... I'm about to cum." Clarke moaned into Lexas ear.

Lexa bit Clarkes neck and nodded "I'm... fuck... about to too"

Clarke finally came and moaned loudly into Lexas ear and bit it. That sent Lexa overboard, she came, spilling her seed all into the condom. Lexa rolled off of Clarke, but hissed when her abused back hit the sheets. 

Clarke quickly sat up looking at Lexa worried "oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Lexa laughed and took off the condom. She tied it and threw it away. "It's fine baby" she said pulling Clarke down onto her chest. "I lo...liked this a lot. I like you a lot." Lexa turned bright red. Clarke smiled and snuggled closer to Lexa. She did notice Lexas almost slip up but She decided to not to antagonize her about it. 

"I like you a lot too." Clarke smiled.

"You want breakfast?" Lexa asked trying to change the subject, which caused Clarke to laugh.

"Yes I would. What's on the menu?" 

"Honestly I don't know. Why don't we go see?" Lexa sat up and Clarke saw her back. She winced at how red it was with scratches. Lexa threw on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts with a gray sports bra. 

"Here these might fit you." She handed Clarke her jersey from last year and a pair of soccer shorts. 

Clarke gave her a quick peck "thanks babe." 

Lexa went to the bathroom really quick to take out her contacts, which she wasn't supposed to sleep in but whatever, and put on glasses and came back out all to find the most beautiful woman in her room. Clarke had her hair in a messy bun, Lexas jersey was large in length and around the shoulders but snug around the breasts. And her soccer shorts barely poked out from under the jersey. 

"Wow..." Lexa whispered 

Clarke turned around and smiled. "You keep surprising me Lexa! First you snore, then you have to wear a nose strip and and big ole mouth piece to sleep, and now you wear glasses, Lexa you're a big dork." She went and hugged Lexa around her waist and rested her chin on Lexas sternum. 

Lexa kissed Clarkes forehead and chuckled, "you caught me." She looked around and laughed "I also like history a lot, I watch documentaries about history in my spare time." 

Clarke laughed "really?"

"Really, really." She said in her best Scottish accent. 

Clarke looked at her in awe. "You did not just quote Shrek." 

"I did" Lexa said laughing 

"Oh my god I'm dating the biggest dork on the planet." Clarke chuckled

"Guilty as charged. Now let's go and see what we should have for breakfast." 

Clarke shook her head and smiled "I don't know, I try not to associate with dorks..." 

Lexa picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "Too bad. I'm hungry and I like too much to leave you up here." 

Clarke giggled "put me down Lexa!" 

"Not until we get to the kitchen!" She said walking downstairs 

Clarke raised her hand "I will slap your back." 

Lexas eyes got wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" Clarke had a smug grin on.

Lexa didn't want to try Clarke so she bolted to the kitchen and placed Clarke on top of the kitchen counter. 

"There. See I put you down." Lexa raised her hands in a surrender.

"Good babe, now I'm hungry."

Lexa searched through the cabinets and found cereal, pop tarts, eggs, and bacon. They both decided on eggs and bacon. Lexa was in charge of making the bacon while Clarke was making the eggs. It took longer than Clarke expected since Lexa opted for have six eggs and eight bacon slices to Clarke two eggs and four bacon slices. 

They sat down on the couch with their food and Lexa turned on the tv and started watching Bobs Burgers. Clarke leaned into Lexa and began to eat. Again Lexa surprised Clarke by finishing eating before her.

"Damn Lexa already done?"

Lexa laughed and nodded "yea. I was hungry!"

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She got up and checked her phone that she accidentally left downstairs last night. She saw that she had twenty miss calls from her mom five from Raven and eleven from Octavia. Clarke dialed her Mom's number and after the first ring her mom picked up.

"Clarke why didn't you answer your phone? Where the hell are you?" Her mom yelling into the phone. 

Clarke looked over at Lexa confused. All Lexa did was shrug "I was at Lexas why?"

"Why were you at- you know what it's not important. Clarke, Jake is in the hospital" 

Clarkes world came crashing down. "What-what happened?"

She heard her mom sniffle "I don't know, his heart just stopped..."

Clarke started crying and Lexa bolted up and ran over to Clarke and held her "I'll be there mom."

"Please" Abby whispered and hung up. 

Clarke broke down in Lexas arms 

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me please" Lexa pleaded

"We need to go to the hospital. My dads in there. His heart just stopped" She broke down again and Lexa nodded. She carried Clarke up to her room and changed into sweatpants and a Polis t-shirt, she pulled her hair up and threw on her old black hat. 

"Come on Clarke we need to run by your house real quick and get you changed okay?"

Clarke nodded and reached out to Lexa. Lexa embraced her and lifted her up and carry her to Lexas truck. She placed Clarke in the passenger seat and ran to the drivers seat. Lexa started the truck and quickly pulled out and floored it to Clarkes house

This was the first time Clarke wished that someone Interrupted them.


	20. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any errors.

Clarke bolted out of the house wearing her volleyball sweatpants and a oversized shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun like this morning, she forgot her shoes and jacket so Lexa lent her her turf shoes, which was too big for Clarke and her letterman jacket, that she always has in her truck. Once Clarke got in the truck Lexa pulled out of the driveway and zoomed to the hospital. 

It was dead silent in the car. Every now and then Clarke would sniffle. Lexa reached over the center console and took Clarkes hand. Lexa paid for a parking ticket in the hospital and parked. Before she even turned off the truck Clarke bolted out. Lexa pulled her keys out and jumped out of the truck and chased Clarke. She caught up to her and took her hand. They walked up to the receptionist, Lexa made Clarke stay back because Clarke was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. 

"Excuse me Miss" Lexa said politely "me and my girlfriend would like to see Mr Griffin. I believe he's on this level." 

The lady smiled at Lexa and nodded "he is. Are you family?" 

Lexa smiled back at her "my girlfriend is, daughter actually." 

"Oh I'm sorry, he's in room 208. Just go down this hallway take a left and it's the second door to your right."

Lexa patted the desk "thank you so much."

She walked to collect Clarke. "Come on babe I have the room number."

Clarke nodded and let Lexa led the way. Clarke knocked on the door. "Do you want me to come in?" Lexa asked fidgeting with her shirt. 

"Yes baby of course I want you too," she cupped one of Lexas cheek and whispered "I need you...please" 

Lexa nodded and the door swung open, Abby stood there in her doctor scrubs gawking at the two girls. Tears stained her cheeks. "Clarke baby..." she hugged Clarke and caused Clarke to break down in her arms. Abby and Clarke started heading inside leaving Lexa out.

Lexa started to back away but Abby spun around "Lexa, honey come in." 

Clarke looked back at Lexa and started crying more. Lexa jogged to her and hugged her. Clarke started crying into Lexas shoulder. "Lex please don't leave..." 

Lexa kissed Clarkes temple. "Never baby. I promise." Lexa took Clarkes hand and let Abby lead them in. They saw Jake laying in the medical bed with Oxygen tubes in his nostrils, and closed eyes. Clarke whimpered, she placed a hand over her mouth and ran to the bed. 

She collapsed on her knees rested her head on the edge of the mattress and bawled. Lexa crouched down beside Clarke and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay..."

Lexa really didn't know what to do at this point, so she just held Clarke. 

"Ladies" Abby began "I have to attend to other patients, Lexa," Lexa looked up at her "take care of my daughter please"

Lexa gave her a slight nod "yes ma'am."

Abby walked out of the room and gently closed the door. 

"Come on babe, let's get up and sit down okay?" Lexa offered still holding Clarke.

She nodded and with the help of Lexa got up. Lexa had a supportive hand on her waist and guided her to the big cushioned chair. Letting Clarke take a seat first, Lexa squeezed between Clarke and the arm of the chair. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarkes shoulders, Clarke leaned into Lexas embrace. Her head was rested on her shoulder, her free hand started playing around with the hem of Lexas shirt. 

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Lexa questioned.

All Clarke did to reply was shaking her head on Lexas shoulder

Lexa tried something else "you want me to get something to eat? Drink?"

Clarke shook her head. "Please just stay, lay with me...please..." Clarke whispered. 

Lexa nodded. "Okay baby. Try to sleep, I know it's only three but it'll help okay?"

Clarke nodded and closed her water soaked eyes. Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head and closed her eyes too.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Lexa, honey..." 

Lexa cracked open her eyes and saw Abby kneeling in front of her. 

"Lexa, its seven o'clock, you need to get home, it's a school night." Abby said in a whisper trying to not wake Clarke up.

"Yes ma'am I know, but I promised Clarke I would stay." 

Abby gave her a small smile "I know you did but she'll understand." 

"Mrs Griffin it's really okay, I'll just tell my brother to get my notes. Plus football season is over, so all we're doing is weights. Clarke is more important than all of those things, I can miss a day." 

Abby smiled, she gripped Lexas knee and gave it a little shake. "I'm glad Clarke chose you." She stood up and walked out closing the door. 

Lexa looked over at Clarke who was stirring. 

"Lex, can you get on your back? Clarke asked sleepily. She stood up and waited for Lexa to adjust herself.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but complied, she laid flat on her back and before you know it Clarke collapsed completely on top of her. 

"Oof!" Lexa grunted "could've given me a warning"

Clarke chuckled, "what's the fun in that?"

Lexa smiled and ran her fingers through Clarkes blonde locks. Clarke hummed at the contact and started falling asleep. Lexa waited for her to be completely asleep so she could go to bed, since she didn't have her nose strips and mouth piece to control her snores. 

She wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed her head. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke woke up to a empty chair, she looked around the room and only saw her coma induced dad. She got up and started crying next to her Dad's bed. The door creaked open and Lexa backed in with two trays of food. She turned around and saw Clarke crying, so she placed the trays on a table and rushed to Clarke.

"Hey, hey, babe it's okay." She hugged her and rubbed her arm. 

"I thought you left me Lexa." She began crying onto Lexas chest 

"No! God I'm sorry, I went to get breakfast. I should've told you or left a note. I'm sorry"

Clarke sniffled "it's okay... I'm sorry too for overreacting." 

"Babe it's okay, you're going through a lot right now, I understand." She cupped Clarkes cheeks and lifted her head up so they would look in each other's eyes. Lexa gave Clarke a lopsided smile, she brushed her thumbs over Clarkes cheeks to wipe away her tears "I brought breakfast"

Clarke smiled "thank you lex."

Lexa gave her a quick peck on the lips. She went and got Clarke her tray and handed it to her. 

"I just got you eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. Sorry if it's not a lot." Lexa said looking at her tray.

Clarke chuckled "well to you babe, this isn't a full meal, but to me it's enough. Thank you" she kissed Lexas cheek, she plopped down on the large chair. Lexa picked up the table and brought over to the chair and sat down next to Clarke and began eating. She looked over to what Lexa got to eat and it was exactly like last morning but with four French toast sticks with it.

"Lex... you're missing school..." Clarke looked at Lexa waiting for her to jump up and bolt out the door, but all Lexa did was shrug and continued eating. 

"I know, but I promised you I would stay." She turned towards Clarke a smiled 

Clarke let a tear fall before she looked at Lexa. She turned to look at her and in a watery whisper she said "thank you" 

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarkes shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm here for you baby." 

Clarke looked over at her dad, seeing him like that made her feel absolutely awful. She broke down in Lexas arms. "Is he even going to make it?" Clarke bawled out.

"Your dad is a strong man, I believe he will." 

"He was fine lex! Nothing was wrong with him!" She cried into Lexas chest "how can you be perfectly healthy and then all of the sudden have a heart attack?! It doesn't make sense!"

"I know it doesn't, but you just have to believe okay? You also have to be strong" Lexa whispered into Clarkes hair. 

Clarke began crying more "what happens if he dies?"

"You can't think like..."

"Lexa, his heart failed! Now they got him hooked to machines just to keep him alive!" Clarke yelled into her chest

"Baby look at me." Clarke looked up "I know you're scared, but you need to push all of those thoughts aside and you need to be positive, being negative won't help anyone." Lexa said cupping Clarkes cheeks

"Okay lex, I'll try it's just hard not to think about it."

Lexa gave Clarke a gentle kiss "I know, I know" 

Clarke detached herself from Lexa and went back to eating. Every now and then her fork would shake uncontrollably in her hand due to bawling, Lexa pushed her very unfinished tray aside and took the fork from Clarke.

"I can do this myself..." Clarke said looking down still letting tears fall.

"I know you can baby, but please let me help. I can't watch you this way." Lexa stabbed a big piece of a pancake and held it up to Clarkes mouth. Clarke nodded and accepted the pancake. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

The girls stayed at the hospital all day, Lexa tried to buy cards or get something to occupy Clarkes mind with something other than her than her dad, but Clarke wouldn't take any of it, not even the tv helped. It was night time and the two planned on staying for another night until Abby came in. Instead of her doctors scrubs she was wearing blue jeans and a loose fitted shirt. 

"Clarke and Lexa, you need to go home, you can't miss another school day." 

Clarke rose from Lexas chest "no mom  
I can't leave when dad is still in here!" 

Abby took Clarkes shoulders in her hands. "I know, but you need to go. If anything happens I'll call you right okay honey?" 

Clarke started crying again. "I can't mom." 

"Yes you can, please you need rest." 

Clarke shook her head "I can get plenty of rest here!" 

"I need you to get proper rest." Abby said rubbing Clarkes shoulders. 

Lexa got up and Clarke quickly grabbed her wrist "where are you going?"

Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring smile and put her hand over Clarkes ""your mom is right, you need to get proper sleep and that chair won't do it." 

Clarke stood up with Lexa "let's go before I change my mind."

Lexa nodded and together they walked out of the room. "Clarke there's pizza in the fridge!" Abby called out.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Lexa was driving towards Clarkes house in silence, she decided that she needed to tell Clarke what she was doing "baby, I'm going to drop you off at your house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clarke looked at her with scared eyes "no please stay with me..." she sounded so vulnerable that Lexas heart weeped. 

She nodded, "okay let me rub by my house and get some clothes and my other necessities."

"Okay.." Clarke barely said above a whisper 

Lexa parked in her driveway and ran inside to get all of her stuff. She ran to the truck and threw her stuff in the back seat. Lexa jumped in the drivers seat and drove to Clarkes house. 

She pulled up in Clarkes driveway and turned off the truck. Lexa got her things and helped Clarke get out. 

"Lexa" Clarke said looking down. "Can you shower with me?"

Lexas eyes got wide 'it's not sex, it's not sex. She needs you Lexa not for sex either' she thought to herself. "Yes I can babe." She snaked a arm around Clarke as they walked inside. 

Lexa plopped her bag down on the ground and started going through it to get her sleep clothes.

She looked up "Hey babe can I borrow..." 

She saw Clarkes bare back and ass. 'Don't get a hard on, think about something else! Don't look at her! Think about... your dead cat! Yes Lexa think about Paws and how he died, oh my god I forgot how much Lincoln cried... it's working though!'

"What do you need?" Clarke asked turning around 

Lexas jaw hit the floor "um I...for-forgot.."

'Dammit Lexa, her dad is dying! Now is not the time to get a boner!' Lexa shook her head "let's just get in the shower." 

Clarke nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Lexa gathered herself and followed her. Clarke turned on the shower and hopped in. Lexa stripped and got in with Clarke. Clarke started washing her hair then felt two strong arms snake around her middle. Lexa rested the side of her head on Clarkes temple. Clarke reached up and rested her hand on her cheek. Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes ear.

"Come on baby lets wash up and go to sleep." 

Clarke nodded, she began washing her body while Lexa finished washing Clarkes hair. Once Clarke finished they reversed roles and Lexa washed herself while Clarke, on her tiptoes, washed Lexas hair.

They both got out and dried off. Both of them got dressed and Lexa mentally high five herself for not getting a major boner. Lexa got dressed in just basketball shorts and a sports bra. Clarke wore some old running shorts and her Dad's old college shirt. They laid in Clarkes bed. Clarke had her back to Lexa and She didn't talk in a long time and it concerned Lexa. 

Lexa reached over the bed and tried to cuddle with Clarke but she just brushed her off. "Baby, talk to me..."

"Lexa I'm fine." 

Lexa sat up on her forearm "no you're not Clarke, you're pushing people away."

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed 

"Clarke you haven't even talked to Octavia and Raven, you tried to avoid your mom all today, and now you're not talking to me..."

Clarke felt tears roll down her cheeks "you just don't understand..."

"Clarke I do understand..."

Clarke turned around abruptly "no you don't Lexa!" 

Lexa sat fully up "Yes I do! I did the same exact thing you're doing when Costia died!"

"Costia wasn't your dad!" Clarke screamed her tears streaming down her face.

Lexa got out of bed and started pacing "no she wasn't, but she was damn close to it!" Lexas eyes began to water "she was everything to me and I had her killed! Clarke you are doing what I did! I know you're blaming yourself for not picking up the phone, I still blame myself for getting Costia in that wreck! You're pushing everyone away, I pushed all of my friends, family away! Then I started using alcohol as a coping mechanism, I was fifteen Clarke! Fucking fifteen when I got so hammered that I didn't know where the fuck I was!" 

Lexa ran her hand through her hair "I started going to parties, every day if I could. In my head alcohol wasn't doing enough for me so I thought sex would do it. I lost my virginity at fifteen to a random girl at one of Lincolns parties that I will never know the name too. For three fucking years that was my life, go to a party get wasted and get laid by how many girls I felt like." 

Clarke was bawling, "why are you telling me this?" 

"Because" tears streamed down Lexas face "I can't let you go through the hell I went through, I care too much about you. Clarke you're future is bright, you're talented, smart, athletic, and I can't let you piss it away like I did... please Clarke, I know it's a lot for you and your mom, but please don't go down the road I went down." 

Clarke nodded "I promise." She held out her arms for Lexa. Lexa climbed into her arms. 

"I'm sorry" Clarke whispered into Lexas hair.

Lexa snorted "for what"

"For what I said about Costia..."

"It's fine, I know you're going through a lot" 

"Still it give me no right to.."

Lexa rose up and smiled "it's fine, you're the first person I opened up to about any of it... thank you." Lexa laid her head back down on Clarkes chest and chuckled "let's go to sleep, all this crying has got me tired."

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexas scalp. Lexa jumped off a Clarke abruptly. 

"What's wrong lex?" Clarke asked worried that she did something wrong.

"One second" Lexa said going through her bag. She turned back around with her nose strip on and her mouth piece. Clarke laughed and reopened her arms for Lexa to lay on her and Lexa did just that.


	21. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading!

The past two weeks for Clarke has been living hell but with some perks. Well for one her dad hasn't gotten any better or any worse, so everyone was in limbo with it. Also Clarkes mom barely has been home, she was trying to balance work and checking up on Jake and it was making her exhausted. But the perk was Lexa taking care of Clarke. Clarke wasn't using her by no means, Lexa would just show up with flowers, or chocolate at school, her house and after volleyball practice. Lexa was very careful with her..sexual needs... for example the two girl accidentally had a make out session in the back of Lexas truck, and before it could get too heated Clarke stopped it by placing a hand on Lexas chest. 

"Babe... I can't do this" she panted out 

Lexa looked at her and nodded her head "um yea okay, that's fine..." 

Clarke noticed Lexas growing bulge but she didn't acknowledge it "I'm sorry but..."

Lexa gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled "baby I get it, it's fine." 

Once Clarke got out of the truck Lexa quickly drove home, jumped in the shower and relieved herself. 

Volleyball practice has gotten worse after Christmas break because the championship was coming up in two months and it was stressing Clarke out. After practice a very hard practice, Octavia and Raven walked Clarke to her car

"So Clarke how's your dad?" Octavia asked 

"Um he's doing the same..." she sighed "please can we talk about something else."

Octavia and Raven smirked at each other 

"So" Raven nudged Clarke "let's talk about sexy time with sexy Lexi..."

Clarke chuckled and shook her head "let's not." 

Octavia groaned "come on we know you two did the dirty! You need to talk about it, was she as good as everyone said she is?"

Clarke looked down "don't remind me that she's fucked others before..." 

"Oh I'm sorry Clarke." Octavia said rubbing her back 

"It's fine...it's just, I try not to think about all those girls that were in the same position as me, seeing Lexa as I saw her," she gave a dreamy sigh "all strong, sexy, careful, patient... I know she thinks I don't care about it but I do." 

"Then why don't you tell her?" Raven asked

Clarke shrugged "I've just never had the time."

"Go over there now honey! The best relationship is an honest one. Well in my opinion." Octavia said patting Clarkes back 

Raven nodded "I agree with Octavia, you need to go over there." 

Clarke smiled "okay, yea! I'll call her now!"

Clarke dialed up Lexa and after three rings she answered "hey baby, what up?" Lexa said

"Hey, can I come over to your house right now?"

"Of course," she paused "is there something wrong?"

Clarke nodded her head but she realized Lexa can't see her "yea kinda, I'll just talk to you when I get there."

"Yea okay I'll see you, the doors unlocked just walk in and I'm in my room."

"Okay thanks babe I'll be there soon." Clarke hung up

Both Octavia and Raven patted Clarkes back "you got this clarkey!" Raven yelled and dragged Octavia off.

Clarke got into her car and drove towards Lexas house.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

She parked and walked into Lexas house and towards her room. Before she got to Lexas room she heard a faint sound going through the door. It sounded like a guitar, curiosity got the best of Clarke and she slowly opened the door. The sight before Clarke made her knees weak. Lexa was leaning back on her bed headboard and had her glasses on, her hair was in a messy bun. Her shirt was off and she only had a black sports bra, and some basketball shorts on. In her hands was an old acoustic guitar that was worn out around the edges. Lexas eyes were closed and she casually strummed and played around with some chords.

"Babe, I didn't know you played." Clarke said walking towards the bed .

Lexa quickly opened her eyes and shot up to her feet "um yea I do, I'm sorry I thought you were going to be a little late because of traffic." She went to drawers and pulled out a shirt and threw it on. 

Clarke was a little disappointed, but she came to tell Lexa what she was feeling.

"Yea no traffic," Clarke looked down 

Lexa walked over to Clarke "you said there's something wrong baby?"

"Yea, its about," Clarke sat down on the bed and started wringing her hands. "All the girls you slept with. I know it's in the past but after we had sex I couldn't help but think..."

Lexa sat next to Clarke and took her hand. Clarke blew out a breath "it's just, I didn't feel special knowing that many, MANY, girls were in the same position as me."

"No Clarke they weren't in the same position as you. Yes I did have sex with other girls but I made love with you, or I thought I did." Lexa pushed her glasses back and stood up. "Did I screw up? Did I go to fast, should I've waited longer?"

Clarke stood up and stopped Lexa, she took her hands "no you didn't screw up it's..."

Lexa looked into her eyes "I should've said it..."

Clarke chuckled "should've said what?"

Lexas eyes bore into Clarke "that...that I love you..." she looked away "I know it's way too early. Dammit! I knew I should've-"

She got cut off by Clarke smashing her lips onto hers. Lexa closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, she grabbed Clarkes hips and pulled her into her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexas neck. The kiss was passionate and emotional. They both detached and Lexa rested her forehead on Clarkes. 

Clarke looked up into Lexa green eyes with tears in the corner of her eyes. She cupped Lexa face and Lexa leaned into it "I love you too."

They crashed their lips together. Clarke pushed Lexa on the bed, she straddled her lap but Lexa stopped her. "Babe it's okay we don't need to do this, I know with your dad and all..."

Clarke placed a finger on her lips "I want to." With that she pushed Lexa down so her back hit the mattress. Clarke followed in pursuit and laid on top of her and began making out with her. Lexa moved her hands from Clarkes back down to her ass. Clarke moaned in Lexas lips and started grinding down on Lexa bulge. Lexa started tugging on the hem of Clarkes shirt. Clarke snatched her shirt off. She broke the kiss and sat up, she looked Lexa in the eyes and smirked. Clarke unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms exposing her busty breasts. 

Lexas eyes got wide through her glasses. She sat up and her mouth latched onto one of Clarkes nipples. Clarke gripped onto Lexas hair and arched her back trying to get closer. Lexa flipped them over so she was on top, she took off her shirt and bra. She started to kiss up Clarkes thighs, in Clarkes annoyance Lexa skipped over where Clarke need her the most, and began to make out with her breasts again. Lexa pulled both her shorts and boxers down, her dick sprung out. She hooked her thumbs underneath Clarkes shorts and looked at her silently asking for permission, which Clarke granted. Lexa yanked her shorts and panties down and reached over to bedside table and grabbed a condom. She ripped the foil and rolled the condom on. Using her strength, Lexa flipped Clarke over so she was face down. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarkes stomach and lifted her up so her ass was in the air. Clarke didn't complain but was actually turned on by the sudden control Lexa was demonstrating. 

"Damn Clarke, baby, you're so wet." Lexa kissed Clarkes pussy 

Clarke shivered "Lexa, please... I need to feel you."

Lexa Positioned herself were Clarkes entrance was. She slowly pushed in so Clarke could get adjusted to her length and girth. Clarke moaned feeling Lexa stretch her from the inside. Lexa gripped Clarkes hips and began slowly moving in and out of her. 

"Oh... fuck Clarke..." Lexa husked from behind 

She began to pick up the pace and started ruthlessly slamming into Clarke. The rooms sounds were just filled with moans, grunts, and skin slapping. Clarke bit into the sheets and gripped them so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Fuck Lexa!" Clarke moaned "I'm... I'm about to... AH!" Lexa started hitting the spot in Clarke "Babe I'm about to cum!"

Lexa kept pounding and hitting her spot, panting out 'I love yous'. With one loud cry Clarke came all over Lexas dick. But Lexa wasn't anywhere near done. She flipped them over so Clarke was on top of her. Her hands never left Clarkes hips, so she began moving Clarke in a circular motion on her dick. Clarke was still coming down from her high, she was surprised Lexa did cum. Clarke moaned at the feeling Lexa was giving her, she leaned forward and rested her hands on Lexas chest. Lexa was up for round two and unfortunately for Clarke, she wasn't going to feel her legs.

"Mmmm baby, you feel so good." Lexa said while cupping Clarkes breasts, playing with the swollen buds.

Clarke just moaned in reply and started moving up and down on Lexas cock. Lexa reached down and began playing with Clarkes sensitive bud. With the encouragement of Lexa, Clarke began to move faster on Lexas dick. Lexa was rubbing the bud at a brutal pace. Clarke was feeling it again, 

"Lexa! Le-Lexa!" Clarke screamed "I'm cumming! Shit!" 

And once again she came on Lexas dick, but Lexa still wasn't done. Clarke could take anymore, she could barely feel her legs so she hopped off of Lexas cock and took off the condom. She tied it and threw it in the trash like Lexa always did, even though there was only pre-cum in it. Lexa was confused until Clarke crawled down Lexas body and became eye level with her pulsing cock. 

Clarke never gave a blowjob before, 'how hard can it be? I just put this thing in my mouth and lick it, right?' She thought to herself. Clarke gripped the bottom of Lexas shaft and licked from the base of her dick to the tip. Lexa moaned out and threw a hand in Clarkes hair. Clarke smirked and wrapped her mouth around the tip and swirled her tongue around it causing Lexa to shudder. She bobbed her head up and down while her hand stroked the base, her other free hand started fondling with Lexas balls, tugging and squeezing them. 

"Clarke...fuck! Shit! Baby I'm about to cum." Lexa moaned looking at Clarke moving her other hand to join with the other in Clarkes blonde locks 

Clarke stopped stroking and tried to take Lexa all in her mouth, which she achieved but not without gagging. 

"Shit Clarke! I'm cumming!" Lexa warned Clarke but she had other plans. She swallowed Lexas load. Some of it spilled out onto Lexas pelvis. Lexa threw her head back, her chest heaving. Clarke just laid in her lap not able to move up because of her legs. 

"Fuck baby," she ran her fingers through Clarkes hair "I love you."

Clarke hummed and planted a sloppy kiss on Lexas thigh "I love you too."

Lexa got up and quickly ran to the bathroom and got a towel. She first cleaned Clarke, then herself and the sheets. 

"Lex I can't feel my legs..." Clarke turned red 

Lexa chuckled and pushed her glasses up "no problem I'll be honored to help." She went around the room and picked up Clarkes clothes and held them up "yay or nay?" 

Clarke chuckled "both I want to get dressed but in your stuff..." she looked down. 

"Mmm well keep your bra and undies." She threw Clarke her underwear and started going through her drawers. 

"Perfect" she held up a old large Polis football shirt the number thirteen and woods on the back, she also had another pair of soccer shorts and threw them to Clarke. 

Clarke smiled and put on the clothes Lexa gave her. Lexa started getting dressed too, in the same thing she wore when Clarke came into her room. Clarke dragged herself up the bed and groaned. "Babe I want to cuddle now." She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. 

Lexa laughed and crawled in bed as soon has her body hit the mattress Clarke rolled on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed the top of her head. 

"I know I can't change my pass and I'm sorry that you didn't feel special. but I want you to know that you are the only girl that I need, want, no one will ever replace you." Lexa kissed her head again "you will never have to worry about anybody else, I love you baby, no one else. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Clarke nuzzled deep into Lexas chest "I love you too..." she rose up and looked into Lexa green eyes "I love you so much." She kissed Lexa smiling.

 

"Did your phone go off during any of this?" Lexa said breaking the kiss "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." 

Clarke nodded, she slid off Lexa and went through her short pockets and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and it was blank. "Nope nothing." Clarke threw her phone at the end of the bed and jumped on Lexa.

"Oof!" Lexa huffed. 

Clarke chuckled, she rested her chin on Lexas sternum. "So about your sexy guitar playing..."

Lexa groaned and threw her head back on her pillows. Clarke sat up straddling Lexas hips "babe it sounded good! Why didn't you tell me you played? It's really sexy!"

Lexa laughed her hands were placed on Clarkes thighs. "Well you never asked"

"Well I didn't think about it!" Clarke chuckled "play something."

"But I'm so comfortable" Lexa whined 

Clarke rolled off of Lexa causing Lexa to whine more "baby..." 

"Play." Clarke sat up and rested on the beds headboard.

Lexa chuckled and rolled off the bed and picked up her guitar, she sat next to Clarke and strummed the guitar. Lexas fingers started picking the strings her other hand moving on the neck of the guitar. 

"What was the first song you learned how play?" Clarke asked resting her head on Lexas shoulder. 

Lexa laughed "brown eyed girl."

"Why?" Clarke giggled 

"Well in sixth grade I had a crush on a girl, not Costia, and she had light brown eyes. Me being a romantic, I decided to sign me and one of my buddies to join the talent show and play the song. I couldn't sing so I had him to do it, we got all dressed up went on the stage and played that damn song." She laughed "after it was done the girl caught up to us only to ask out my friend, which he accepted and walked out hand and hand with her."

Clarke snorted, she quickly covered her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, baby! That's so sad. Who was it? The guy I mean."

"Finn Collins." Lexa laughed 

Clarke eyes got wide "what?! You and Finn were friends?" 

Lexa continued picking on her guitar "yea we were actually really close." 

"What made y'all break apart?"

Lexa turned red "it's not important..."

"Lexa..." Clarke said in a stern voice.

"In my sophomore year I may have had sex with his girlfriend..." Lexa looked down, red as a tomato.

Clarke looked at her confused "but I was his girlfriend sophomore year..."

"Oh," Lexa rubbed the back of her neck "well you did tell me he cheated on you with another girl, so I fucked the girl that Finn was seeing that wasn't you... that's confusing." 

"Ugh he's such a dick, but so were you." Clarke smiled and kissed Lexas cheek. "But you've changed, and now you're so sweet, amazing, caring and so more than you think you are."

Lexa propped her guitar up on her bed, she turned to Clarke and smiled. "I feel a lot better now that I've been living differently, now I can focus on grades, football," she kissed Clarke "and you." 

They began making out again until Clarkes phone started ringing. Clarke quickly broke the kiss and jumped on her phone and answered it. 

"Hello?" She sat up.

"Clarke," her mom began. "Honey, your dad woke up... Jake is awake." 

Clarke shot off of the bed "really?!?" 

Lexa quickly got up and walked towards Clarke unsure of what was happening. 

"Yes! You need to come to the hospital now!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Okay I'm coming now!" Before she hung up she looked over at Lexa "can Lexa come?"

"Yes of course, just get over here!" Abby hung up.

Clarke turned to Lexa "we need to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Lexa began rubbing Clarke arms sympathetically 

She threw herself on Lexa and kissed her "my dad is awake!" She kissed her repeatedly "I love you!" 

Lexa picked her up and spun her around. They quickly got their jackets and ran to Lexas truck and drove off to the hospital.


	22. I'm never going to leave you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Like always sorry for any mistakes I make, thank you!

Lexa was driving like she took part in a hit and run, Clarke kept tugging on Lexas arm excitedly. "Babe he's up! He woke up!"

Lexa laughed "I know you told me, I'm happy baby."

Clarke starting whooping and hollering causing Lexa to laugh.

Lexa bought a ticket and parked in the hospital parking lot. Her and Clarke, more Clarke, busted out of the truck and ran into the hospital. Clarke sprinted up, with Lexa in tow, to the receptionist. 

Clarke was beaming "We're here to see Jake Griffin!"

Lexa squeezed Clarkes hand smiling. The receptionist smiled and nodded giving them directions to Jakes room. Clarke practically sprinted off to the room. She didn't even knock she just entered and saw her dad and mom smiling at her. Clarke threw a hand over her mouth and started crying, she let go of Lexas hand and ran towards the bed.

"Dad!" She yelled. 

Clarke hugged her dad and started crying on him "hey there sweetheart," he patted her on her back.

Lexa stood there taking in the lovely scene until someone gripped her shoulder. She turned and saw Abby. "Come with me Lexa."

Lexa was confused but nodded anyways and followed her out the room. Once Lexa closed the door she looked at Abby. "Yes ma'am?"

"Listen Lexa," Abby huffed "I like you, I like how you treat Clarke but I've heard about your...past..."

Lexa looked at her with wide eyes "I know but that's in the..."

"I know it's in the past but Lexa, I can't trust you with my daughter." Lexa tried to protest but Abby once again cut her off "I've heard that you have had...intercourse....with a lot of girls and left them. I can't see my daughter go through that. I'm sorry Lexa but I need you too break it off with my daughter before she gets too invested in you."

Lexa ran her fingers through her hair "Mrs. Griffin please, I would never, never break Clarkes heart. I've been changing, I-I love Clarke." 

Abby held up her hands to stop Lexa but she kept pushing "I love her Mrs Griffin, I love your daughter so much. She's everything to me." She took Abby's hands "your daughter is amazing, she's smart, creative, lovely, gorgeous, and surprises me every single day. I love her, please don't push me away from her..."

Abby pulled her hands out of Lexas grip and pushed them back "I'm sorry Lexa, but I'm afraid you'll get bored with her and leave her." She placed her hand on the door but before entering she looked over her shoulder at Lexa "I think you need to leave,"

Lexa pushed her hand on the door to prevent Abby from getting inside "but-but I don't get it, you said I could come with Clarke for her dad." 

Abby sighed "I know I did, I did it so I could talk to you"

"Why is my past now important to you? Did you just figure it out?"

Abby nodded "Octavia and Raven came to visit and I over heard them talking about you, about how you... had sex with four girls at one party last year."

 

"That was in the past Mrs Griffin! Please, I love your daughter..." Lexa croaked 

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you with Clarke. Bye Lexa." With that she turned the handle and walked into the room without Lexa. Lexa just stood there with her hand in her hair, tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. Slowly reaching for the knob of the door she shook her head and walked away, but she will not give Clarke up without a fight. 

"Mom where's Lexa?" Clarke asked beaming holding hands with Jake

"She had to leave because of football." Abby answered fluently like she rehearsed it a thousand times.

Clarke raised a brow at her mom, there was no way she would have football this late and coincidentally have gotten the call from her coach when she was talking to her mom. But Clarke was too happy to investigate so she brushed it off and started talking to her dad again. 

"So how's You and Lexa?" Jake said with a brow up smirking

Clarke looked down blushing "we're doing good," she paused and bit her lip "she's amazing dad, when you were in your coma she took care of me. No one, other than you and mom of course, has ever cared that much about me..."

Abby watched the scene unfold in front of her and she felt little guilt for telling Lexa to leave but as a mother she believed that what she did was for the best. 

Jake tuck a loose strand of Clarkes hair behind her ear "why what did she do?" He smirked again "hopefully no sexy time." 

Abby's eyes were bulging out of her sockets, "Clarke..." she said in a serious tone

Clarke turned bright red "no, no, no! We didn't do anything!" She lied through her bright white teeth.

Jake chuckled and Abby relaxed "okay good" Abby huffed and sat down.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

It was midnight and Clarke passed out next to her dad. They spent the whole day talking about school, sports, Lexa, and art, Clarke has never felt more content but she wished Lexa was there. Abby and Clarke got into her car and started driving to their house, but Abby was just going to drop off Clarke and head back to the hospital. Clarke had to confront her mom about Lexa, there was no way Lexa would just leave without telling her she was.

"Mom," Clarke turned in her seat to look at her mom "what did you say to Lexa?" 

Abby's cheeks turned red "nothing hun..."

Clarke groaned "mom don't lie to me, please just tell me what you said."

"Clarke I know you like her but she'll use you!"

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing "no she will not! She cares for me..."

"Her past with...women... has been awful, the way she treated them, I'm just worried you'll be next!" Abby yelled cutting Clarke off

"I know about her past! But she's changed!" Clarke yelled back. 

Abby pulled up in their driveway but kept the lock on "but she'll change back in a heartbeat!" 

Clarke felt tears slipping down her cheeks "no she won't! She-she loves me!" She choked a sobbed back "I love her mom, please, you saw how good she was to me with dad in the hospital!"

"I don't know Clarke" Abby huffed and ran a hand through her hair "I just don't trust her. You can't see her for now okay?"

"Please mom, don't push me away from her..." Clarke pleaded 

"I still don't know..." Abby said.

Clarke unlocked the door and hopped out "I'm sorry mom, but I love her I'm not going to leave her." She turned and faced her mom "I love you, please go be with dad" 

With that she walked in the house and Abby drove away. Right when she entered the house she whipped out her phone and called Lexa even though it was 1:00 

"Hellosh?" Lexa answered in a lisp and a groggy voice 

"Hey babe, I just talked to my mom" she paused "I'm sorry what she said to you..." 

Lexa chuckled "ish fine, I washn't going tho go down wisth out a fight." 

Clarke giggled "baby you have your mouthpiece in." 

Lexa laughed and Clarke heard rustling on the other side of the phone. "Better?" She asked 

"Yes but also less cuter."

Lexa laughed "I'm sorry baby, but like I said before I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I love you Clarke." 

"I love you too." There was a long pause on Lexas side until she said "I'm coming over."

"What?! It's one in the morning lex." 

Again rustling on the phone "doesn't matter I'm coming over. Is your mom there?"

Clarke shook her head but she forgot hat Lexa couldn't see her "um no, but Lex..."

"That's perfect, I'm coming over, I love you." With that she hung up.

Clarke laughed and ran to the bathroom to quickly took a shower preparing for Lexa.

Lexa jumped out of her truck and grabbed her duffle bag and shut her trucks door. She ran up to Clarkes front door and wiggled the handle and noticed it was unlocked, she rolled her eyes "Clarke you're going to get yourself killed" Lexa whispered to herself. 

She opened the door and walked in heading straight for Clarkes room. The door was slightly crack. She pushed it back a tad and saw Clarke sitting there reading a book in a oversized shirt with just underwear underneath and her hair up in a wet messy bun, like she just got out of the shower. When she noticed Lexa she quickly got up off the bed and went towards Lexa. Lexa was in her typical sleeping wear, just her boxers and usually she would be shirtless to bed but this time she had an old football shirt over her. Her hair was down in it's wavy form and her glasses covered her eyes, nose strip still on her nose. She dropped the her duffle bag at the end of Clarkes bed.

"Babe to didn't have to come." Clark chuckled and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. 

Lexa chuckled and returned the embrace. "Well I wanted too. You know I respect your mom, but there's no way in hell she could keep me away from you." She kissed Clarke forehead. 

"You know I would love just to make out with you right now but I'm so tired..."

Lexa laughed "let's go to bed then baby." 

Lexa swooped Clarke off her feet and carried her to the bed bridal style causing Clarke to giggle in her chest. She carefully placed Clarke on the bed, she ran to the other side and hopped in wrapping her long strong arms around Clarkes middle. Clarke spun around in the hug and was mere inches away from Lexa. Lexa bent her head down and kissed Clarke. Clarke hummed in approval and broke the kiss so she could cuddle with Lexa. She snuggled her face into Lexas chest while Lexa rested her chin on top of Clarkes head. 

"I love you" Clarke mumbled into Lexas chest 

Lexa began slowly stroking Clarkes blonde hair. "I love you too. I'm never going to leave you."

Clarke held on to Lexa like she was her lifeline.

Cuddled up together they fell into blissful sleep.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

It was early in the morning and Abby pulled up and noticed Lexas truck in her driveway. Abby was livid, she couldn't believe Clarke would disobey her. She slammed the car door and stormed into the house, she went straight to Clarkes room and noticed it was open a little bit. Abby pushed open the door and saw her daughter clinging onto Lexa, and Lexa doing the same. She couldn't help but watch, like how anytime Clarke moved just a tad Lexa would hold tightly to her, begging her not to leave without using any words. 

Abby felt foolish, she still had every right to fee like she couldn't trust Lexa, but Lexa did treated her daughter like she was everything to her. She couldn't keep them apart, she should've never tried. However Abby was still angry that Clarke disobeyed her and had Lexa over without her consent. She shook her head and walked out of the room slowly closing the door. It's not like she didn't like Lexa, she thought Lexa was a sweet girl but she couldn't see Clarke go through another devastating heartbreak, that's why she was so protective of her. Abby headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the girls, hopefully Lexa wouldn't jump out the window in fear. Abby chuckled to herself at the thought of it. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke woke to the smell of bacon hitting her nostrils. She blinked hard and noticed that her face was still in Lexas chest. Clarke smiled but she noticed something, she wasn't up and neither was Lexa so who could be cooking breakfast... that's when Clarke shot up out of Lexa arms. Lexa woke up in a panic and fell off the bed 

"Baby, what's wrong?! Is someone here? Did you get a nightmare?" Lexa said jumping to the ground looking around the room frantically, looking for an intruder then looking back at Clarke.

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes "my Mom's here..."

"Shit..." Lexa huffed "I know she saw my truck too, she knows I'm here."

Clarke started pacing around the room "okay we didn't do anything, we just slept together... she did say I couldn't see you and I disobey" she ran her fingers through her hair "fuck!" 

Lexa walked over to Clarke and held her "shh baby it's okay we'll go down together."

Clarke looked up at Lexa and laughed "not with this though" she said ripping off Lexas nose strip. "And but on some pants too babe, not that I'm complaining but my mom will." 

"Alright baby thanks." She said laughing. 

Lexa kissed Clarke softly on the lips and proceeded to put on some basketball shorts. After that together they went downstairs to face Clarkes mom. 

The two girls slowly went down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. They saw Clarkes mom swaying her hips cooking a batch of pancakes, and three plates were placed on the table. It contained eggs and bacon. Clarke entered the kitchen first with Lexa trailing behind. She reached for Lexas and grabbed it behind her back

"Hey mom..." Clarke said timidly.

Abby turned around and smiled "hello ladies." And she refocused on making her pancakes "grab a plate and sit down we have things to discuss."

Clarke gulped and nodded while Lexa let out a shaky "yes ma'am."

They quickly sat down and Abby came over and dropped some pancakes onto their plates. She sat down and looked at Lexa and Clarke with her hands folded together. They all say there in silence.

"I really appreciate breakfast Mrs-" Lexa began only to be cut off by Abby.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you." Clarke looked down and Lexa looked everywhere but Clarke or her mom. "I told both of you to stay away from each other, and I come home to find you two cuddled in bed asleep!" 

"We didn't do anything but sleep mom!" Clarke cried turning bright red.

"I don't care! You disobeyed me!" She huffed "but, the way I saw you both clinging onto each other... I can't break that apart." Abby turned towards Lexa "you're are a sweet girl, but you do know where I'm coming from with my worries and doubts?" 

Lexa nodded "yes ma'am I do, but I've been changing. Clarke is the only one Mrs Griffin." She reached across the table and held Clarkes hand. 

Abby nodded "I revoke my ban from seeing each other, not like it worked" she laughed and so did the girls "but if you break my baby's heart, it'll be a death sentence." Lexa nodded rapidly. Abby looked over at Clarke "now you missy are grounded for a week for disobeying me. No car." 

Clarke nodded "yes ma'am I'm sorry." 

Abby smiled "you can finish your breakfast in the living room if you want and Lexa" Lexa looked at her curiously "there's extra on the stove" she said smiling. 

Abby cleared her plate and got up to put on a jacket. "I'm going to the hospital, you guys can come later. Clarke no driving there!" 

Clarke groaned and got up to walk her mom out of the house leaving Lexa in the dinning room still eating her big breakfast. "Bye mom be safe... and thank you." 

Abby hugged Clarke "I love you I was just looking out for you, okay? But now I kinda know that Lexa loves you too."

"Kinda?" She said laughing

"Yea kinda I still need more proof, but while I'm away you two better not do anything to cause me to be a grandparent you hear?" 

Clarke turned bright red "ugh mom, gross, bye I love you."

Abby laughed "bye I love you too!" She got into her car and drove towards the hospital. 

Clarke smiled and went back inside. She noticed Lexa wasn't in the dinning room but it's like Lexa was reading her mind because all of the sudden she heard her say "in the living room."

Clarke chuckled and went there and saw Lexa sitting on the couch eat her giant stack of pancakes watching ESPN. She went over to the couch and plopped down right beside Lexa and curled into her side. Reflexively Lexa draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Clarke closer. 

"What did y'all talk about out there, if you don't mind me asking." Lexa said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Clarke giggled "don't talk with your mouth full." 

Lexa groaned and chuckled "alright mom." 

Clarke patted Lexas stomach "anyways she said that she kinda trusts you just not all the way, she's just scared I'll have another emotional repeat like I had with Finn." 

"Well I got to try harder huh?" 

"No," Clarke kissed Lexas hand that was over her shoulders. "You're doing everything, she'll see it soon okay babe. But she also said another thing..." she started turning red 

Lexa looked at her a cocked an eyebrow up in question. "What did she say?"

"That," she paused and laughed "that we couldn't do anything that would cause her to become a grandmother."

Lexa bellowed out with laughter. Once her laughter died down she put her plate on the coffee table and smirked at Clarke. "Oh no Lexa, I know that look what are you thinking about?" 

"Well she said not to do anything that would make her a grandmother," Clarke nodded "oral isn't going to make her a grandmother is it?" She started leaning on Clarke slowly pushing her down onto the the couch. Lexas eyes were lust blown, and Clarke had a feeling that hers was too. Clarke interlocked her fingers together around Lexas neck. 

"It isn't..." Clarke pulled her down into a bruising kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, no hit of softness. Lexa moved down to Clarke neck and began nipping and licking it causing Clarke to become so wet that she knew she ruined her underwear. Lexa skipped Clarke breast and moved straight down to her pussy. She started to lick and nip Clarkes inner thighs, leaving little marks on them. Lexa hooked her fingers around Clarkes panties and slowly pulled them down to reveal her wet pussy. She couldn't contain herself no more and dove straight into Clarke licking and sucking on the her clit. Clarke wove her fingers through Lexas brown tresses and pulled her to get closer to her cunt. Lexa stuck a finger into Clarke, which earned her a moan, and slowly began pumping in and out while her tongue still ravished Clarke sensitive bud.

Lexa began picking up the pace with both her tongue and fingers, she added a second finger and started curling them up to hit Clarkes spot. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Lexa!" Clarke started arching her back. Lexa knew that she was close. She kept her brutal pace until Clarke started crashing down on her hand and mouth. 

Once she was done Lexa pulled herself up to become face to face with Clarke. She pulled Lexa down for a kiss and moaned at the taste of herself. Lexa rolled off of Clarke so that her back was on the back of the couch. She slowly withdrew her fingers from the inside of Clarke and held them up to Clarkes mouth. Clarke grabbed her hand and sucked on Lexas two fingers slowly. 

"Damn Clarke..." Lexa gasped 

Clarke pulled Lexa fingers out of her mouth with a pop and snuggled into Lexa.

"See no future pregnancies!" Lexa exclaimed

Clarke giggled into Lexas chest and took a nap with Lexa holding her tightly. But before she could fall asleep she spoke into Lexas chest 

"I'm a never going to leave you either."


	23. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry again for mistakes, thanks again for reading!

Two months later 

Clarke was putting away her books in her locker until she felt two very strong arms wrap around her middle and felt a kiss being planted behind her ear. 

"Hey baby, how's your day?" 

Clarke smiled and turned around into the pair of arms and interlocked her fingers on Lexas neck. "Well better now that you're here." 

After Abby's whole 'you will never see each other again' scene, Lexa and Clarke have been going on strong. They would go on more dates, cuddle more with each other, and of course more sex. Clarke was happy, one that her dad is fine and now he can finally walk properly, both of her parents now trust in Lexa, and she loves Lexa more than anything. 

Lexa chuckled "I'm glad I can brighten up your day." She noticed that Clarke was done putting up her books so she closed the locker and kissed Clarke.

Clarke hummed in approval. They stayed kissing until someone hit the back of Lexas head causing Clarke to bite down hard on Lexas lip. Lexa whipped around ready to fight whoever did it, until she saw Bellamy snickering at them 

"Get a room you two!" He said. 

Lexa laughed "fuck you Bell!" She called out to him.

Lexa turned back to Clarke with a smirk ready to finish their make out session. Clarkes eyes got wide and placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She reached and touched Lexas bottom lip. Lexa looked at her confused until Clarke moved her finger back to show Lexa, which was dripping in blood. 

Lexa laughed "kinky." 

Clarke playfully slapped her on the shoulder and laughed "lex!" 

Lexa chuckled and placed her hands on Clarkes hips, she was going down to kiss Clarke but was interrupted.

"Ahem." A girl said behind them. Lexa turned around to see who interrupted them again. She faced Harper, which she hooked up with multiple times and she wasn't bad either, and Niylah, Clarkes ex and Lexas ex fuck buddy. Harper handed Lexa a tiny sheet of paper smirking at her. 

"Here, this is an invitation to my party that's coming up in a week. You need to come..." she winked at Lexa. 

Lexa laughed "yea, but only if" she snaked an arm around Clarkes waist. "She comes with me."

Niylah huffed rolling her eyes earning a glare from Clarke. "Sure whatever" Harper began "just come Lexa, a party without you is not a party." 

She seductively touched Lexas arm, which caused Lexa to look at her with one raised eyebrow. "Bye lex, see you at the party." 

Niylah waggled her fingers at Lexa smiling and the two girls walked away adding more sway to their hips hoping Lexa would noticed but Lexa just turned back tot Clarke as soon as they left and looked at her with a questioning look.

"What the fuck was that?" Lexa laughed out

Clarke looked over Lexas shoulder seeing the girls look over their shoulders seeing if Lexa was watching them. But disappointment reached their faces when they only saw Lexas back. Clarke had a smug smile and looked back at Lexa giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"What? Girls always do that to you." Clarke said with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Lexa chuckled "I know, but I didn't expect Niylah to smile and wave at me."

"They're probably trying to kill you." 

Lexa laughed and took Clarkes hand walking her down to the gym for Clarkes volleyball practice. When they entered they saw a few girls including Octavia and Raven warming up. 

Once Octavia saw the two she smiled and jogged over to them with a volleyball tucked in the nook of her arm. "Hey guys how are y'all doing?" 

"We're doing great!" Lexa said "are you going to Harpers party next week?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes but nodded "yea but I kinda don't want to but Lincolns making me."

Clarke giggled and jabbed Lexa in the ribs with her finger "I feel you, I kinda don't want to go but she really wants too." 

"We don't have too..." Lexa pouted 

Clarke patted Lexas chest and giggled "no it's fine we're going to go babe." 

"Hey lex!" Raven called out from the other side of the net. "Can you serve me this ball?" 

Clarke, Octavia and Lexa looked at each other confused, why on earth would Raven pick Lexa out of the two very experienced volleyball players. Lexa just nodded and picked up the ball that Raven rolled under the net. She got to the spot to serve and jumped up and hit the ball as hard as she could and sent it over the net right to Raven. 

Clarke and Octavia had there jaws hitting the floor. "Damn Clarke, your girlfriend can do anything." 

Clarke started getting turned on by Lexas athleticism, she started strutting towards Lexa. 

Lexa smiled "did you see that baby?! That was-" 

Clarke gripped Lexas collar and brought her down into a bruising kiss. Lexa moaned into the kiss. Clarke pulled back taking Lexas bottom lip with her with her teeth releasing it with a pop. 

"Shit Clarke-" Lexa began but Clarke laid a finger on Lexas lips

"After practice, your house and we're not stopping until I say so." Clarke husked out

Lexa smirked and nodded "deal baby." 

Clarke let go of Lexas shirt and gently pushed her. "I have practice and you shouldn't be here. See you later."

She walked towards the locker room with more sway in her hips and this time Lexa watched biting her lip.

"Damn, I've never seen Clarke like that..." Raven said walking up to Lexa 

Lexa chuckled "God she's so hot." 

"Yea" Raven laughed "your growing bulge is proof that you think so." 

Lexa groaned. "I'm leaving now." She turned on her heel and speed walked out of the gym hoping no one saw her bulge. Lexa ran to the football locker room and quickly ran to a stall to release herself. Once she was done she got dressed to start workouts.

She started bench pressing maxing out until she heard a voice come from the entrance. "You need a spotter?" 

Lexa racked the bar and sat up and saw Lincoln. "Yea I'm almost done though."

"That's fine," he began walking towards her "but guess who got a scholarship to Arkadia university!"

Lexa looked at him with wide eyes "you?" 

He beamed at her "yes!" Lexa jumped up and latched on her brother 

"Oh my god, Lincoln I'm so proud!" She detached herself from him "have you told mom and dad yet?" 

Still smiling he shook his head "no I just got the paper."

Lexa jumped on him again. "I'm so proud of you man!"

"Thank you, I have to tell Octavia and coach! I'll be back!" Lincoln turned on his heel to leave but Lexa called out to him.

"It's okay I'm almost done, I'm going home." 

"Okay!" Lincoln yelled back and ran out the door

Lexas smile fell, it wasn't like she wasn't happy for him but she hasn't had any scholarship offers yet. Her whole mood was shot, she fucking lead her team to the championship for Christ sake how could no colleges want her. She sat on the bench and rested her head in her hands and groaned. Lexa didn't know what her future held, she knew that her parents had enough money to pay for college but that isn't what she wanted, and she knew for sure that isn't what her parents wanted.

"Fuck!" She slammed her fist down on the bench. Lexa needed to go to college she wanted to go to college. She had to go to get a good job so she could provide for Clarke. Lexas shot her head up, 'provide for Clarke' does that mean... Lexa chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair, she wants to spend the rest of her life with Clarke. She's never felt this way before, God she loved Clarke. 

Lexa stood up jogged over to her backpacks and slung them over her shoulder and ran out to her truck. She checked her phone to look at the time. Clarkes practice ends in an hour, plenty of time. Lexa jumped in her truck and drove like a mad woman to the jewelry store.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Nice practice ladies, but remember the championship game is in two weeks! Keep your heads in the game. Clarke break it down" their coach said 

"Lady panthers on three." Clarke shouted

A chorus of "one, two, three lady Panthers" rang out through the gym. 

Clarke quickly got changed and bud Octavia and Raven a goodbye and headed towards the parking lot. Her face lit up when she saw Lexa leaning on her truck in her basketball shorts and t-shirt and her black hat. Lexa was fiddling with something in her hands Clarke noticed. She began walking over towards Lexa.

"Lex!" She called out.

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke, she smiled but began getting extremely nervous. She wiped her palms on her shorts and tucked the box in her hand into her pocket.

"Hey baby," she wrapped Clarke in a bear hug lifting her slightly off the ground "how was practice?"

Clarke sighed "it was okay, I was too busy thinking about what I'm going to do to you at your house..." she nipped Lexa earlobe.

Lexa turned bright red but smiled. Clarke opened the door to her truck so Clarke could throw her bags in the back seats. Clarke threw her stuff in the back, shut the door and looked at Lexa. She noticed that Lexa was looking down at her feet and was sweat profusely. 

"Lex, babe what's wrong?"

Lexa huffed and smiled up at Clarke. She took her hands into her own. "Clarke you are everything to me, you are brighter than the stars, more beautiful than the ocean, you are magnificent."

Clarke looked at Lexa confused "Lexa what are-"

Lexa cut her off "I've never been good with words, and my actions always fall short of what I'm feeling. Clarke I'm so madly in love with you. I know that we had a rocky start but we over came any obstacle that was in our way." 

Lexa dug out the box from her pocket. Clarke looked at her wide eyes and clasped a hand over her mouth. 

Lexa laughed and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful rose gold ring with little diamond studs on top of it. 

"Clarke I know what you're thinking and no I'm not proposing to you, but I want too. That's why I'm giving you this. It's a promise ring." 

She took it out of the box and slid in onto Clarkes finger. "It states that I want to marry you in the future, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to provide for you and me, I want a big house with a dog and some children of our own with you. I've never felt this way about anybody before, and it's kinda scary but I'm so deeply in love with you that anytime I think of my future I always picture you in it. I know it seems too early to announce my undying love for you, but I want you to know what I feel." 

Clarkes was in tears at that point. She just latched onto Lexa and began to sob. Lexa held her but she hand this feeling like she did something wrong. She pulled back Clarke and cupped her face

"Lexa I love you so much..." she smashed her lips onto Lexa in a soft, passionate kiss. 

Once they broke apart Clarke looked down at her hand and studied her ring. "Lexa this is beautiful..." 

Lexa laughed "I wanted to get your name engraved inside of it but I didn't have enough time." 

Clarke pulled Lexa back into another hug "I love it, I love you." She pulled back and kissed Lexa again.

"I want to marry you too, ya know. I also want a house with children running around with the dog, us resting on the back porch watching them. I want that too, I want you in my future no one else." 

Lexa smiled "I love you Clarke"

Clarke kissed her "I love you too"

They both got into Lexas truck and drove towards Lexas house

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Right when they got out of the truck Clarke assaulted Lexas lips with her own. Lexa moaned into the kiss and pushed Clarke up against the truck. Clarke broke away breathless 

"I can't wait to ride your cock." She husked.

Lexa grunted and placed her hands on the backside of Clarkes thighs. She hoisted her up. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexas waist. Lexa started biting Clarkes neck while she carried her to the house. She opened the door and rammed Clarke into it to shut it. They continued their make out session tongues fighting each other. Clarke started tugging on Lexas shirt to get it off. 

Lexa almost had her shirt off until she heard a burly voice in the living room. "Is that you lex?" 

Of course her parents were home, it's not like she's not happy to see them but right now she wished that they weren't here.

Lexa and Clarke quickly untangled themselves and straightened themselves out. "Yes sir, Clarke is with me too." They both headed to the living room. Gustus was sitting in his reclined chair with a beer in his hand watching football reruns.

"Clarke!" He yelled hopping of his chair, he placed his beer down and gave Clarke a bear hug. 

Clarke hugged him back giggling. For such a big guy he was such a teddy bear. "Hi Mr Woods!"

"It's Gustus honey. You make me sound old." Gustus laughed

Clarke laughed "I'm sorry Gustus." 

"Gustus dinner is ready!" Indra called out from the kitchen.

"Ah! Just in time for dinner!" The girls followed him into the dinning room. Lexa reached over and squeezed Clarkes hand while mouthing "I'm sorry". Clarke laughed and kissed Lexas cheek. They sat down while Indra came out with two plates filled with food. She placed the one with a giant stack of mashed potatoes drowned in gravy in front of Gustus and placed the more modest one next to him.

"Hi Lexa, and Clarke it's nice of you to join us. I'll have y'alls plates out." She walked back into the kitchen "Gus, how long until Lincoln comes home?" 

"I don't know honey he said around 5:00." He looked at Lexa and rolled his eyes causing the two girls to laugh. 

"Well it's 5:45." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Call him, other than that I can't help you." 

Indra walked back in placing plates piled high with food in front of Lexa and Clarke. 

"This looks lovely Indra" Clarke said.

"Yea thanks mom." Lexa said with her mouth full. 

"Alexandria! Do not speak with your mouth full." Indra scolded and looked at Clarke sighing "how do you put up with her?" 

Clarke laughed "I was going to ask you the same thing." 

"Hey don't gang up on me!" Lexa pleaded 

The group laughed. They continued small talk until all of their plates were cleared. Lexa and Clarke picked up all of the plates, not without Gustus telling Clarke that she didn't have to do that, and they both went into kitchen to clear off the plates. 

"I'm sorry babe I really didn't know that they were going to be home." Lexa said scrubbing the plates off.

Clarke began drying them and kissed Lexa on the cheek "it's really fine, I enjoy talking to your parents." 

Lexa let out a breath and chuckled "they can be a handful."

"My parents are too, so I understand." 

They finished cleaning the plates so Lexa tried to sneak off with Clarke to her room. They slowly went up the stairs but Clarke accidentally stepped on a creaky patch in the stair, alarming Lexas parents.

"Leave the door open Lexa!" Indra called out

Lexa groaned "yes ma'am!"

There was no point into sneaking around so Lexa just picked up Clarke in a bridal style and walked to her room. 

Lexa threw her on her bed earning a squeal from Clarke. She turned and cracked the door ever so slightly and jumped on the bed on top of Clarke.

"Lexa!" Clarke giggled out. "I can't breathe when you're on top of me!" She started patting Lexas sides to make her roll off of her. 

"But I'm so comfortable!" Lexa whined. 

Clarke used all of her strength to push Lexa off of her. Lexa rolled on her back giggling, Clarke rolled to her side a rested her head on Lexas chest and her hand on her stomach. Lexa snaked an arm around her shoulders and placed her free hand behind her head. They laid there in comfortable silence until Clarke looked up and saw sadness in Lexas face.

She propped herself up on her elbow and started to draw lazy patterns across Lexas abdomen. "Babe what's wrong?" 

Lexa turned her head to face Clarke with a sad smirk. "I don't think I can go to college baby..." 

"Yes you can, your parents are stinkin rich and you are the best quarterback this state has ever seen! What do you mean you can't go to college." Clarke said in a confused tone.

"My parents don't want to pay for college, they already told me that, and I don't want them too. And for being the best quarterback, no college thinks I am." She huffed "if any college just saw my stats I would have offers lined up from last year, but they see the stats and then they see me, a girl, an intersex girl. Colleges don't want that." 

"Lex what brought this on?" Clarke was still moving her finger in lazy patterns 

"Lincoln," she looked away and gave a sad smile "he got a scholarship to Arkadia, don't get me wrong I'm happy for him, but it was a real punch in the gut for me. It was like a wake call." 

Clarke planted a soft, tender kiss upon Lexas cheek "You can still try babe." 

Lexa just shook her head "don't you get it? This is my senior year, my last hooray," she sat up and ran her hand through her hair blowing out air in a sigh "I thought maybe, just maybe if I won the state championship they would be falling at my door step, but instead I get old brochures to colleges from the guidance counselors." 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, she rested her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. Clarke scooted over and wrapped her arms around Lexas middle and rested her head on the back of her shoulder. 

"Everyone thinks I've got scholarships line up for me, even my parents. They all think I'm still debating on which one to go to." She huffed "that's my whole reputation, you can't tell anyone Clarke. Promise?"

Clarke nodded against her shoulder "I promise." 

Lexa spun around in Clarkes arms and gently pushed her back so she was rested on the mattress. She propped herself up on her left elbow that was next to Clarkes head and her right hand stroked Clarkes hip. She softly kissed Clarkes lips and Clarke tangled a hand in the base of Lexas hair while her other hand was planted firmly on her chest.

"I love you Lexa" Clarke said her breath hitting Lexas lips.

"I love you too." 

Their slow soft kissing turned into a heated make out. Lexa felt her shorts become tight, she had to have Clarke but with her parents home that would be a no go. An idea struck her, she broke away from Clarke earning a whine from her "are you still up for sex baby?"

Clarke nodded enthusiastically "yes but your parents..."

"I have an idea." She jumped off the bed and took Clarkes hand rushing them down the stairs. Lexa grabbed her truck keys and took off out of the door, but not without saying goodbye to her parents. The two girls jumped in the truck and Lexa drove off. 

"Where are we going lex?" 

"Just wait, baby." Clarke huffed but did as she was told. Lexa smirked and with her free hand she started to rub Clarkes thigh. After awhile she moved her hand up and palmed Clarke pussy, causing Clarke to moan. Lexa pulled into this abandoned parking lot relatively close to Clarkes house. 

"Get in the back." Lexa commanded while taking of her shirt.

Clarke smirked and kissed her cheek. She hopped in the back and took off her shirt and bra, legs spread wide waiting for Lexa. The back of the truck wasn't big but it's also wasn't small, it was perfect size for Lexa and Clarke to get it on. Lexa jumped over the center console and laid on top of Clarke taking one of her nipples in her mouth sucking on it hard. Clarke arched her back and used one hand to intertwine into Lexas hair pushing her closer. Lexa sat up and pushed her shorts and underwear down with one swift motion letting her dick spring out. Clarke began wiggling out of her pants but Lexa just tugged them off.

Lexa opened her wallet that was in the pocket of her pants to pull out a condom. While she was taking the condom out she was stroking her cock through Clarkes wet folds. Once Lexa got the condom opened, she pulled back from Clarke and rolled it onto her dick. She positioned herself at Clarkes entrance and looked at her for a go ahead, which Clarke granted quite frantically. Lexa nodded and slowly sunk into Clarke, both of them moaning the deeper Lexa got. She bottomed out and waited for Clarke to her adjusted to her.

"Fuck baby," Lexa rasped "you're so tight and wet."

Lexa started to pump slowly into Clarke, not wanting to hurt her. 

"Lexa harder, I don't want to feel my legs. Harder!" Clarke growled

Lexa grunted but granted her princess her wish. She began pounding into Clarke causing her to howl in moans. Lexa bent down to kiss Clarkes lips, their tongues began fighting each other for dominance. After awhile Lexa pulled back and took Clarkes legs throwing them over her shoulders and kept rutting into her. 

Clarke stared gripping at the seat and the handle on the door howling Lexas name.

"Baby! Lexa, Lexa! I'm-I'm about to cum!" Lexa kept thrusting into Clarke without any remorse. She licked two of her fingers and dragged me down to Clarke clit, she started rubbing it at the pace of her thrusting. Clarke looked at Lexa and lost it, she came all over Lexas cock. By the look Lexa was giving her, she wasn't done. Clarke had never been so right, Lexa pulled out of Clarke and sat down pulling Clarke with her.

"I want you to ride my cock." Lexa husked and Clarke quickly complied. She straddled Lexas hips and tugged on Lexas dick to get it lined up with her. Clarke slowly sank down on Lexas dick, screwing her eyes shut and moaned. Clarke began grinding on Lexa, using her abs to stimulate her clit and her dick to hit her spot every now and then. Lexa placed her hands firmly on Clarkes ass, advising her to start moving. Clarke ignored her completely and kept grinding. She felt another orgasm approaching so she sped up until she get her walls clenching around Lexas dick. 

Her face formed the famous O-face and once again came all over Lexa. Lexa was happy that she was pleasing her girlfriend but she had enough, once Clarke came down from her high Lexa pulled Clarke forward to make out. She then thrusted hard into Clarke earning a gasp against her lips. Lexa repeated the motion but faster to the point where she didn't have a pattern going, it was just her fucking. At one point Clarke had to get off of Lexa because her legs were trembling. Unfortunately or fortunately, Lexa flipped Clarke over so that her stomach was on the seats. Lexa closed Clarkes legs together and sunk her dink into Clarke from behind. She place her hands beside Clarkes head and started to pound into her. 

Clarke didn't know how much more she could take, her legs were still trembling. Lexa started to hit her spot causing Clarke to scream and moan into the seat. She couldn't help herself and bit Lexas wrist that was beside her head. Lexa kept rutting but pulled that hand back abruptly and spanked Clarkes big ass. She stopped her thrusting "I'm so sorry Clarke I don't know if that's okay or -"

"That was hot." Clarke panted 

Lexa and spanked her again getting a yelp from Clarke and resumed her brutal thrusting. After awhile Lexa felt Clarkes walls fluttering around her dick, she knew she was close. With a loud moan Clarke came again on her dick sending Lexa to finally cum inside her condom. Lexa pulled out and took the condom off. 

"Lexa... I can't feel my legs." Clarke said still face down on the seat. 

Lexa leaned back on the seat. "Is there any thing I can do?" 

"Yea, can you drop me over at Ravens? My mom and dad would have a fit if they saw you carting me in because I can't feel my legs." 

Lexa nodded laughing, she bent over and kiss Clarkes plump ass and gave it a little pat. "Yes ma'am I can do that." 

Lexa threw on her shirt, boxers and shorts. She helped Clarke into her clothes and also helped her get back in the front seats. Lexa drove towards Ravens house with directions provided by Clarke. The girls held hands while driving and every now and then Lexa would bring Clarkes hand up to her mouth to kiss it. 

Lexa pulled into Ravens drive way and got out of the truck to get Clarkes bags. Clarke opened the door and carefully got out. Her legs were shaky but with the help of Lexa she was able to get to the door. They knocked and waited for Raven. She answered the door and Lexa handed her Clarkes bags. 

She planted a kiss on Clarkes cheek "bye baby, I'll see you later okay." 

Clarke nodded smiling "alright bye." 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Raven just stood at the door rolling her eyes smirking. Lexa walked back to her truck, she started it and rolled out driving back to her house. Clarke wobbled into Ravens house and collapsed on her couch. 

"Why are you walking like that?" Raven laughed dropping Clarkes bags next to the Couch's 

"Is your mom home?" Clarke groaned. 

Raven shook her head "no she's not." 

"Lexa fucked me so good Raven..." 

Raven laughed and sat next to Clarke and nudged her "details Clarkey!" 

Clarke chuckled and flipped over so that her back hit the couch. "She's so good, she hit me in all the right places Raven."

"Damn I see you Griffin." Raven patted her leg. "what lead to your sex- extravaganza?" 

Clarke chuckled "well first she gave me this" she bent her hand down flashing her ring. 

Raven eyes got wide. She took Clarkes hand and shoved it in her face to get a closer view of her ring "damn Clarke! Are you getting married?!?"

"No, it's a promise ring" Clarke laughed "but anyways we can discuss that later. But yea she gave me that confessed her love to me and stuff, ate dinner with her parents, then she confessed that she doesn't have any scholarships and..."

"Wait what?! Lexa doesn't have a scholarship yet?" Raven yelled

"Shit!" Clarke shot up on the couch looking at Raven with big eyes "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" 

Raven nodded "well yea that's a fucking big deal Clarke! Everyone in this town is dying to know what college Lexa is going to!"

Clarke clasped her hands together "please Raven don't tell anyone, she told me not to tell! Please Raven." She pleaded 

"I promise I won't tell. Damn Clarke that's a big deal, a lot of the locals at Dropship are gambling to see which college she'll go to. Even the state sports website is writing articles about it too."

"I didn't think it was that big, I honestly feel so bad for her. Please Raven, don't tell anyone." Clarke pleaded again.

"I promise. My lips are sealed


	24. Harpers party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and like always sorry for any mistakes

Clarke applied the rest of her red lip stick while she checked out Lexa from the mirror. Tonight was Harpers party and Lexa invited Clarke over to get ready with her so she could get help on what to wear, and that she just wanted to see Clarke early. Clarke looked into Lexas mirror, which was littered with pictures with friends, a picture with girls draped all over Lexa (which Clarke hated) and football items on it, she applied her finishing touches to her makeup while Lexa stood with her beige joggers, shirtless looking through her closet looking for a nice shirt.

"I'm in a art show in two weeks lex." Clarke said smacking her lips.

Lexa pulled two shirts out, a hoodie and a short sleeve button up with mini palm trees scattered throughout the shirt. "Really babe? That's great!" She laid the items out on her bed "you haven't been in one since like four months. I'm proud baby."

Clarke spun around in her chair analyzing Lexas clothing options. "That one" she pointed at the palm tree button up, secretly that was her favorite one. Lexa nodded and slipped it on and started buttoning it up. "But yea I know, I just got inspired in the last month. I really hope Titus from Arkadia will be there." 

Lexa walked over to Clarke still buttoning up her shirt and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I know he will, and if he isn't who cares! You're talented enough to attract another college scout." 

Clarke got up to hug Lexa smiling. "Thank you Lexa, I love you."

Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tight"I love you too baby." She pulled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now let's go to this party!"

"Wait! There's something I've been meaning to tell you.." Clarke looked at her feet. "About a week ago I accidentally told Raven about your scholarship issue. I'm sorry it slipped! Please don't be mad."

Lexa just nodded "that okay, I mean I'm not happy about you spilling the beans but accidents happen. If she does try to tell anybody I can always lie." She laughed and smothered Clarke in kisses

"I'm glad you told me, other wise I would be caught off guard when she tells the entire party and get angry at you for breaking my trust and cause unnecessary angst in our very generic, cliché love story!" 

Clarke furrowed her brows together "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she gave Clarke a soft kiss "now you ready to partyay?" 

Clarke laughed and wiped off her lipstick that was slightly smeared on Lexas lips "whoa but first how do I look?"

She took a few steps back from Lexa and started doing these over the top poses. Lexas mouth gaped open. She whistled "damn Clarke! Shit! Looking gorgeous baby!"

Clarke was in a blue, long sleeve blouse and its neckline dipped down far in a V shape with strings criss crossing each other. The weather would be nice tonight so Clarke decided on some short blue jean shorts and white high top converses. 

She laughed and playfully punched Lexas shoulder. "You don't look to bad yourself stud."

Lexa chuckled and before she could get away she wrapped Clarke up in a bone crushing hug. "You ready to go?" 

Clarke nodded while giggling in Lexas arms. Together the two went to Lexas truck, Clarke was buckling when Lexa ran back inside the house. She came out with that old black hat sitting perfectly on her head. Lexa jumped back in the truck and pulled out of the driveway heading towards Harpers party location. Clarke stared at Lexa with her face full of questioning.

Lexa chuckled and casted a glance at her "what's running through that pretty head of yours baby?"

"That hat," she began knowing she might be stepping over boundaries here but she really needed to know "you always wear it, why?"

Lexa smiled sadly, eyes still on the road "it was Costias. She loved Polis, which I didn't understand, she always wanted to flaunt her Polis high school gear to everyone. This was her softball hat" 

She gave out an airy chuckle "she wore it wherever we went, pool, dinner, lunch, arcade, anywhere. The week before she died she thought she lost it and broke down in tears. I hated seeing her that way so I made it my mission to find the damn thing and I found it, casually lying in the girls locker room. You should've saw her face when I gave her her hat back, she was hugging me crying. After awhile she gave me the hat and said 'my knight in shining armor shall be crowned' and placed this hat on my head." 

Lexas eyes were filled with sadness "I wore it everywhere ever since. I was going to fix it up for her but she..."

Clarke placed a hand on Lexas "it's okay you don't have to finish."

Lexa nodded and continued driving in silence. "I'm sorry for asking." Clarke muttered under her breath 

Lexa squeezed Clarkes hand "no it's fine, I needed to get that off of my chest." 

Clarke held Lexas hand to her mouth and planted a reassuring kiss on it. She used her free hand and fiddled with the radio stations until she got to her alternative music station. Lexa smiled when she heard Clarkes quiet singing. They finally reached Harpers house and the party was in full swing. Lexa parked far back and they both got out. Clarke took Lexas hand reluctantly going towards the house. A lot of other people where walking and running to the house.

"Lex I'm nervous, I've heard how big Harpers party are..." Clarke muttered

Lexa stopped walking pulling Clarke into her. "Don't be, yea it's crowded and noisy but I'll be with you the whole time okay?" 

Clarke nodded smiling "okay, thanks babe"

Lexa hummed and retook Clarkes hand and together they headed back towards the house. Right when they set foot in the door a chorus of 'Lexa!' Rang out through the house. The football players tipped their cups to her while the girls looked Lexa up and down smirking. The house was packed with music blaring through out, making some people grind up on each other.

Raven peeked her head out of the kitchen and ran to the girls. "Lexa! Clarke! Glad y'all could show up."

"Hey Raven! Where's Anya?" Lexa still was hand in hand with Clarke.

Raven rolled her eyes laughing. "Playing beer pong for the thousandth time." 

"Oh god, there's no way you'll be able to pry her away from that." She nudged Clarke "you thirsty baby?" 

Clarke nodded "yea kinda." 

"Aight" Lexa kissed Clarkes cheek "stay with Raven I'll be back." She left heading for the kitchen but not with out everyone saying hi to her.

"Did you tell sexy Lexi about you telling me about the whole scholarship deal?" Raven said looking around making sure no one was listening.

Clarke nodded "yea, she was disappointed but thankful that I told her before." 

"Okay, that's okay." Raven started "so what are your plans for this party?" 

Clarke laughed and then smirked "well I'm hoping to pull Lexa to the so called dance floor and ya know get extremely touchy with her until she drags me to a empty bedroom. You can fill in the blanks."

"Damn Clarke, I see you." Raven said nodding into her cup.

Lexa entered their little bubble with two red solo cups. "What are y'all talking about" she said smiling handing one of the cups to Clarke. 

"You'll see later babe."Clarke smirked

Raven rolled her eyes. She started talking about her day until a group of football players all came up to them.

"Lexa!" Lincoln said a bit tipsy "you have to play some beer pong! Anya is unstoppable only you can beat her!" He took her arm and dragged her to where the game was located. Lexa looked over her shoulder and gave Clarke an apologetic smile. Clarke laughed and followed them with Raven in tow.

"Aw look who they brought in from the pound." Anya snickered tossing the white ping pong ball in the air catching it and tossing it back up. "Cute shirt by the way."

"Thanks but get ready to get your ass kicked." 

Clarke came up by the table with Raven and Lexa casted a wink at her and started the game. The game last for a long time causing Clarke and Raven to get bored and Lexa could tell, so she pulled Clarke over and any time she was up to shoot she would have Clarke kiss the ball for good luck. It work for awhile but it came down to one cup on each of the girls side. It took longer than it should but the. Lexa shot the ball into the last cup and banked it in earning herself a win. 

"Well played lex, well played" Anya patted Lexa on the shoulder.

Raven hugged Lexa which confused her. "Thank you for pulling my stubborn girlfriend out of that stupid game."

Lexa laughed "no problem, now speaking of stubborn girlfriends..." Lexa felt a punch on her arm

"I'm not stubborn!" Clarke exclaimed 

Lexa laughed and turned towards Clarke and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Yes baby you are very stubborn." 

"No I'm not!" 

Lexa laughed "I just proved my point!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "can you get me a refill? Your beer pong game made me stress drink."

"Yea I got you" she took her cup "stay here I'll be back."

Clarke nodded and Lexa went to the kitchen. She started pouring Clarkes drink until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was faced with a seductive smiling Harper. 

"Oh, hi Harper. Nice party" Lexa smiled 

"Thank you, I was afraid you wouldn't come! And I don't see that blonde, good on you." she smoothed out Lexas wrinkles on her shirt causing Lexa to feel extremely uncomfortable. After she finished smoothing them out she rested her hands on Lexas chest "but my party would be better if you follow me to my bedroom and have some mind blowing sex, I can even call another girl so you could fuck us both at the same time..."

Lexa carefully pushed Harpers hands off her chest "thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline, because I did bring Clarke and we are together, I'm not going to cheat." 

Harper huffed "oh come on! It'll be amazing, I know you want too!"

"No Harper! Clarke is amazing and I'm not going to ruin that with some shitty one night stand." She turned to walk away but Harper grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and crashed their lips together and groped Lexas penis.

Lexa pushed her off of her causing Harper to trip and fall on her backside. "what the fuck Harper?!" 

All the people in the kitchen started laughing at Harper.

Harper slowly got up with tears in the corner of her eyes "I can't believe you would attack me! You assaulted me!"

"What?!" Lexa gave her a disbelief look.

Harper started sulking out of the kitchen "you'll regret that! How could you hit me?!"

Lexa just stood there in utter shock, her mind couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened. She just shook her head and picked up Clarkes cup and headed out the door. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke was still standing in the same place. Lexa walked over to her with the same look from the kitchen and handed her her cup.

Clarke picked up on Lexas sudden change of attitude "what's wrong babe?"

Lexa shook her head "fucking Harper forced herself on me, she kissed me and grabbed my junk..."

"That little bitch..." Clarke gritted her teeth and started to storm off to find Harper but was soon caught by Lexa. 

"No don't I accidentally pushed her down, I don't want anymore drama." Lexa pleaded

Clarke huffed "lets go dance, cause if we don't I will beat her ass."

"Then let's go!" Lexa snickered 

Clarke took Lexas hand and lead her to the 'dance floor'. The music was blaring some sensual song. Clarke pressed her back into Lexas front and began to grid on Lexas bulge. Lexa smiled and gripped Clarkes hips with her free hand that wasn't occupied by her drink. Clarke moved her ass against her dick with the beat. Lexa was about to lose control and drag Clarke somewhere private so she could fuck the sense out of her, but she felt someone shove her shoulder.

She ignored it until the person used their big burly hands to grab Lexas shoulder and spun her around roughly. Lexa came in contact with Quint.

"So you think because you're half girl you can beat up other girls?" He sneered 

Lexa stood her ground not moving when he got closer or when two other guys took his side. A soccer player named Aaron Emerson stood to his left and some unknown guy stood to his right. Clarke unfortunately knew Emerson because before her and Lexa got together he would always ask her for sex which had Clarke confused. She didn't sleep around so why on earth would he just ask her. Every time he would ask she would turn him down.

"It was just a push, she tripped over her shoes and fell." Lexa shrugged 

Quint pushed her back hard causing her to almost fall. Everyone one the 'dance floor' stopped dancing and tried to see what the commotion was about.

"Baby don't fight please..." Clarke muttered to Lexa. She really didn't want her and Lexas night to be ruined by some jackasses.

Emerson nodded "yea listen to that blonde whore."

Lexa balled up her fist and stepped closer to them, she was about to lose it "don't you ever call her that!"

"You know she tried to get with me, but I try not to sleep with hoes." Emerson said smirking 

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing "what? That was you Emerson!"

Lexa started to see red, it was one thing to make something up about her but no one will ever spread rumors about Clarke. "You better shut the fuck up Emerson."

Quint shoved her back "what are you going to do about it?"

Lexa shoved him hard enough for him to stumble back only to be caught by his buddies. Embarrassed that a girl pushed him that far back Quint charged at Lexa and tackled her to the ground, her hat flew off into the sea of people.

"Lexa!" Clarke squealed and threw her hands over her mouth.

Once Lexas back hit the ground Quint straddled her and started connecting his fists to her head and face. Lexa threw her arms to block the incoming punches, she blocked a couple but Quint did get some licks in. He hit her nose causing a sickening crutch and blood began flowing out. Another punch collided with Lexas eye socket. She waited for Quint to reel his fists back to give her the final blow, he finally did it and she quickly punched him square in the jaw causing him to stagger back, which Lexa took to her advantage. She flipped them over so that she was on top and gave Quint his own taste of medicine. 

Her fists were coming down on his face so fast that he couldn't get his hands up to block. All of the sudden she felt an arm wrap around her throat pulling her into a headlock. The arm belonged to Emerson and he yanked her up off of Quint and pressed harder against her throat. On her feet Lexa started clawing at Emerson's arm to let her go. The other guy that Lexa didn't know came up in front of her and punched her square in gut, knocking all the breath out of her lungs. 

Raven and Anya ran up beside Clarke amazed at what was happening. Lincoln was too drunk to even help her, he tried but the big burly guy just shoved him back in the crowd so an embarrassed Octavia collected him and quickly took him home before he tried anything else that was stupid. Clarke tried to stop the men but they also shoved her back causing her to stumble back and fall hitting her head. 

All Lexa saw was red at that point, no one hurts her Clarke. She elbowed Emerson in the stomach making him loosen up his grip on her. Lexa quickly wiggled out and punched him in the noses, successfully breaking it. She turned and kicked the other guy in the nuts causing him to double over so Lexa gave him a well deserved uppercut on his jaw knocking him out cold. Lexa could barely see out of her left eye and her nose was numb. Then Quint came from behind her and hit her in the ribs. Lexa swung her elbow around and collided it to his face knocking him on the ground.

"Lexa watch out! Behind you!" Clarke yelled out but it was to late because Emerson picked her up and threw her back on the ground hard. Lexas head collided with the floor hard. She started to spit up blood, she couldn't feel anything but she had to get up and continued fighting. 

Emerson kneeled beside Lexa and raised his fist in the air but someone yelled that the police were coming and everyone began bolting out of the house. Emerson, Quint quickly got up and dragged the other guy away out of the back door leaving only Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Anya, and Harper.

Lexa laid on the ground breathing out ragged breaths. Clarke quickly knelt beside her and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I've should've helped more." Clarke tears running down her face 

Lexa just smiled and kissed Clarkes hand. Some blood got on her hand but Clarke didn't care. She pushed the hair back from Lexas eyes. Lexas nose was puffy, blue black, and more crooked, her left eye was purple and closed shut and her mouth was dark red because of the blood oozing out of it.

"I'm sorry..." Harper said voice barely above a whisper, tears rolling down her cheeks 

"What?" Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa

"All I wanted was for them to humiliate her..." 

"You wanted what?" Clarke sneered 

Harper sniffled "I'm sorry... I sent them to make Lexa a fool of herself not beat her senseless."

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you!" Clarke yelled 

Lexa winced Clarkes yelling was making her head hurt more so she squeezed Clarkes hand and put a finger on her lips "shhhh"

Clarke whipped her head around to face Lexa "I'm sorry baby." 

Lexa laid there staring at the ceiling waiting for the police and paramedics to arrive.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Well she has a broken nose, broken ribs and grade 2 or severe concussion, a cracked eye socket and lastly a very bruised trachea and vocal cords." said Abby looking at her clipboard. She looked up at the folks in the room. 

Lucky for Lexa Abby was working this late and checked up on her right when she entered the doors.

It was just Lexa and her parents and Clarke. After some time of convincing, Clarke got Raven and Anya to go home. They were asking too much questions causing her to have more stress than necessary

Indra and Gustus looked at Lexa with wide eyes. "What on earth happened Lexa?!" 

Lexa opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Abby. "No, no, no talking. You'll cause more damage to your vocal cords and trachea." 

Indra nodded "we'll discuss that later then. So what's the plan doctor?" 

"Well, we'll first set her nose back in place and since she can't move her eye with out any pain we with have to go into surgery to fix the socket, but that will take time because we need to wait for the swelling to go down before we work on it. With her ribs we'll just have to ice it anytime you can." Clarke squeezed Lexas hand and sent her a reassuring smile.

"And for your bruised vocal cords and trachea it'll be hard to eat so I advise just liquids like soup. And you can't talk at all so I'm giving you this." Abby handed Lexa a white board, a black marker, and an eraser. "That is your form of communication for now." 

Abby started heading out "if you ever need me or a nurse there's a button on your bed." she headed out and shook Indra and Gustus's hand "it's nice to finally meet y'all, although I wish it was under better circumstances. And Lexa be more careful now okay?" 

Lexa nodded and Abby left. Indra looked at Lexa and took Gustus hand "hey baby me and your dad are going to the cafeteria and getting some snacks, you need anything? Clarke?" 

"No ma'am" Clarke said and Lexa shook her head. 

They headed to Lexas bed and both kissed her forehead and said their 'I love yous' and exited the room.

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled "so what are your first words going to be on your new advanced white board?" 

Lexa chuckled and picked up her board and took the cap off of her marker and started writing. She smiled and turned the white board around for Clarke to see. In big letters she wrote 'you're beautiful.'

Clarke chuckled and felt tears stinging the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Lexa, I've should've helped more, I should've-" 

She was interrupted by Lexa scribbling on her white board. She flipped the board around for Clarke 'it's okay, there was nothing you could've done.'

Clarkes tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Lexa cupped Clarkes face and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I could've called the police earlier," Clarke sniffled "I could've helped you fight them. Now you're hurt and can't even speak!" 

Lexa started writing again 'do you know where my hat is?'

"Oh my god," Clarke looked at her with wide eyes  
"It's still at Harpers house! I'm so sorry Lexa..."

Lexas eyes had a tinge of sadness but she quickly wrote 'it's okay, I'll find it like I did before.'

They sat in silence until Clarke let out a huff of air.

Lexa chuckled and began writing 'are you bored?'

Clarke laughed "yes, I am unfortunately."

Lexa began writing diligently with her tongue poking out. On her board was the game hangman. Clarke laughed and Lexa wiggled her eyebrows smiling. 

"Oh my god you're such a dork." She sighed "but um, A"

Lexa laughed and put the letter A down on one blank. 

After awhile Indra and Gustus came back into the room only to find Clarke and Lexa fast asleep. Indra smiled and walked over to Clarke.

"Clarke, honey, you should go home." Indra whispered poking Clarke to wake her.

Clarke slowly sat up and made a groggy noise.

"Clarke you need to go home your mom I trying to leave."

Clarke shook her head "what about Lexa?"

"Oh she'll be fine!" Gustus whispered yelled "you need all the sleep you can get and I don't think your mom likes waiting."

Clarke sighed "okay, please have her text me as soon as she wakes up please" she got up from the chair and pressed her lips on Lexas temple.

"We will," Indra smiled at Clarke "thank you Clarke for loving her."

Clarke smiled and gave them both a hug and headed out to meet with her mom.


	25. Ditto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback and Kudos! Like always sorry for any mistakes I made!

Clarke felt awkward entering the school without Lexa walking with her. It was Monday, two days after Harpers party, and Lexa was still in the hospital. She is healing properly with the extensive care from Clarkes mom. All she does is lay in bed, which Lexa hates, and watch ESPN, or let Clarke just go on and on about something in her life and Lexa would just admire her and listen. When Lexas parents weren't in there Clarke would carefully climb near Lexa and began making out with her. Of course friends would visit her so the latter option was very limited.

They fixed her nose and the doctors did surgery on her eye socket on Sunday and that went very well, now they're just resting her bruised throat, ribs and also taking care of her concussion. To Clarke and Lexas happiness, the three men were thrown in juvenile detention center for assault and underage drinking. Harper, however, was still a free man even though Clarke knew she was just as guilty as the three stooges. 

The only comfort Clarke had of Lexa was her letterman jacket, since Lexa couldn't physically be there and she couldn't use any of her phone because of her concussion. She wore her tight, blue skinny jeans and a Polis football shirt with Lexas letterman jacket on and had her hair down in waves. The sleeves of the jacket were hiding her hands from the world and the length covered her buttocks. Clarke pushed the doors open and clung onto her books against her chest. 

She felt like the new kid at school because as soon as she entered the whole hallway got silent and the people all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. As she walked passed people she heard them murmuring to themselves.

"Yea, she's Lexa girl."

"Don't look at her or the commander with kick your ass."

"Damn the commander did what?!"

"Dude, she's even wearing her jacket... don't fuck with her."

Feeling very uncomfortable and out of place, she sped walked through the halls to go to her first period class. She wasn't even safe in that class cause people in there did the same thing, so Clarke called up Raven and Octavia to meet her in the volleyball locker room. Clarke was a good student so she knew her first period teacher wouldn't mind her leaving for a little while. Raven and Octavia agreed and all of them nearly ran to the locker room. Right when the girls entered Clarke started talking.

"Why the hell is everyone whispering about me and won't look me in the face?" Clarke demanded 

"Well," Raven twiddled her thumbs "you're now dating the biggest badass in this town and everyone is scared of you because they're scared of 'the commander'"

Clarke scoffed "how the hell is Lexa now a badass? She's in the hospital!"

"Yea but she sent Quint and Brad, who was the other guy, to the hospital also. But like all sad things they got out Sunday, BUT they're now in juvie!"

"Yea, Lexas like a legend for kicking three dudes asses!" Raven exclaimed 

Clarke sighed "I still don't like people avoiding me or talking about me or Lexa."

Both Raven and Octavia went over to Clarke and hugged her "it's okay," Raven began "people have been avoiding me and Anya too."

"Same with Lincoln and I." Octavia added

Clarke groaned "I just wish she was here today."

"I bet" Raven rolled her eyes earning a elbow to the ribs from Octavia.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

After a hard volleyball practice, Clarke got dressed in what she was wearing at the beginning of school so she looked decent at the hospital. She fiddled with her keys and headed to her car until she saw Harper walking by herself in her cheer uniform clutching her books to her chest. All of Clarkes anger bubbled up inside of her looking at Harper. 

"Hey! Harper!" Clarke yelled not able to hold back.

Harper turned around, seeing it was Clarke she ducked her head down and began walking faster through the parking lot. Clarke gritted her teeth and sped off towards her. Catching up to her by Harpers car she reached her she grabbed Her by the shoulders and slammed her against the car, causing her to drop her books. She held onto Harpers uniform like her life depended on it. Harper had tears flowing down her face as she repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Lexa is in the hospital because of you!" Clarke spat through her teeth. "You think 'sorry' is going to cut it?! She could've died! You should be in jail!"

Harper started trembling under Clarkes hands. "I-I know! I'm sorry!"

"You know, if you weren't so stupid Lexa could be right here telling you want an awesome party you held, but she can't because of your dumbass telling lies to three brutes that would do anything to get some head!"

Harper was sobbing at this point "I didn't know that they would do that!"

"Of course you didn't know! What do you know? You know what I know?" Harper shook her head "I know that you sexually assaulted my girlfriend and called on assholes to almost kill her!" Clarke let go of her uniform, but not without shoving her hard on the car, and turned to walk away. 

"Clarke!" Harper cried 

Clarke huffed and turned back around to her. The cheerleader handed her Lexas old black hat.

"Where did you-" Clarke snatched the hat out from Harpers hands.

Harper finally composed herself and sighed "I know I was an idiot, I really didn't mean to bring harm to Lexa, sexually or physically."

"Then why did you touch her if you didn't mean to?" Clarke sneered 

"Because" Harper blew out a long breathe "she was my causal hookup, I thought maybe at the party she would want to do it. I even mentioned a threesome! I know how much she loves them-"

"Get on with it!" Clarke interrupted, not wanting to hear of her girlfriends past sexual experiences.

"I just thought that she needed a push... I didn't know that she was so in love with you." 

Clarke moved forward with her hands bawled up.

Harper threw her hands out to stop Clarke "I know that's not an excuse for what I did, what I did was absolutely wrong and I'm so sorry."

All Clarke did was reel back her hand and slap Harper across the cheek and walked away clutching the hat to her chest. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Signing in she headed to Lexas room with her hat and a bundle of chocolate bars. The lightly knocked on the door and entered. Lexas room was dim because of her sensitivity to light. There laid Lexa sleeping with her white board, while sports center quietly played in the back. Clarke laid the hat and chocolate bars on the seat in the corner and went over to Lexa and lifted up her shirt and felt the ice pack on her ribs and found that it was cold. She rolled her eyes and smiled taking off the pack and getting a new one. As she was getting the new ice pack she heard Lexa stirring and making noises. Clarke quickly ran over to the bed and gently gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"Lexa, babe, wake up." She said gently.

She saw beads of sweat upon Lexas forehead. Lexa continued to make incoherent noises and instead of stirring she began thrashing.

"Lexa! Wake up!" Clarke yelled not wanting Lexa to thrash too hard and damage anymore of her injuries.

Lexas eyelids swung open, she began panting and her frantic, green eyes moved to Clarkes calming, blue eyes. Lexa reached out with one hand and cupped Clarkes face. Clarke held Lexas wrist and leaned into the touch.

"I'm here babe." She lend down and kissed her forehead 

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but forgot that she couldn't and fell back on her pillows. She grunted and removed her hand from Clarkes face. Clarke could sense that Lexa was sad so she ran over to the chair and picked up her items. She sat on the bed and stroked Lexas legs for comfort. 

"Here lex, I got you some chocolate bars and your prized hat!" Clarke said with a smile on her face as she handed the items.

Lexa smiled and took the items. She pulled her white board out and began writing. Lexa flipped the board around 'thank you baby. Kiss?'

Clarke nodded laughing and bent down and kissed her. "What were you dreaming about?" She said running her fingers through Lexas brown tresses. 

Lexa began writing frantically on her white board and after some time she flipped it around for Clarke to see. 'In summary I had a dream that our roles were reversed. That you were in the hospital and I wasn't. I didn't like it.' 

Lexa wiped off the boarded and scooted over to allow Clarke to lay with her where her healthy ribs were. Clarke smiled and laid down in the tight space and cuddled up on Lexa. 

"I love you Lexa." She said barely above a whisper.

Lexa nodded and kissed the top of her head, her silent way of tell her I love you too.

They laid in comfortable silence until the sound of squeaking filled the room. Lexa was writing with her tongue sticking out, a sign of true concentration. 'Where did you get the hat?'

"Well I kinda ran into Harper, yelled at her, and she gave me this hat" Clarke said 

Lexa looked at her with her eyebrows up in questioning. Clarke playfully slapped Lexas stomach and snuggled closer to her. "Listen, just seeing her a free woman after what she did to you makes my blood boil so I had a talk with her." 

Lexa snickered and kissed the top of Clarkes head. "By the way," Clarke smiled against her chest. "Everyone at the school will not talk to me." 

Lexa wrote 'why not???'

"Because, they're scared to death of you. The big bad commander. They think if they say anything to me, Anya, or Lincoln that you'll beat them up."

Lexa threw her head back and laughed quietly. 'Why on earth would they think that? I'm in the hospital!' She wrote

Clarke chuckled "well you did send Quint and that other guy to the hospital for a day."

'Damn, I did???' Lexa scribbled on her white board.

"Yea you did. You're strong babe." Clarke said laughing 

Lexa smirked and began writing 'I'm even stronger when I pick you up and fuck the life out of you.' 

Clarke blushed and slapped Lexas stomach "Lexa!" She squeaked "my mom can walk in at anytime!" 

Lexa laughed 'I'm not sorry ;p'

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed "you're such a child."

Lexa chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

Clarke smirked "speaking of fucking..." Lexa looked at her with nervous eyes. "A little birdie told me that you enjoy threesomes."

Even though the room was dim Clarke could still see how red Lexa was. 'I only did it like 2 times! And it was average not as good as you.'

"Oh don't ass kiss now lex," Clarke chuckled "who did you do it with?"

Lexa could tell this was hurting Clarke but she had to tell her. 'First was with Harper and a girl named Jackie. Then it was again... with Harper and Maddy.' 

Clarkes mouth hung open, "the senior softball captain from last year that swore up and down that she was straight?"

Lexa laughed and nodded. 

"Ugh that's nasty Lexa." Clarke sighed and settled back onto Lexas healthy side.

Lexa nodded and snuggled back into Clarke. They sat in comfortable silence watching ESPN until both Lexa and Clarkes mom came in.

"Hi honey." Indra went over to Lexa and kissed the top of her head "hi Clarke."

"Hi Mrs Woods." Clarke answered politely.

Abby huffed "Clarke, dear, get off the bed you know you can't do that."

Clarke sighed and rolled off and sat in a chair that was closest to the bed. 

"Okay Dr Griffin has some exciting news!" Indra said in her best excitement voice 

"After today Lexa," Abby began writing things on her clip board "you'll be free to go home. But you still have to lay in bed and ice everything! And with your concussion have dim light and no loud noises."

Lexa broke out into a huge grin. She hated the hospital everything about except for the food. Picking up her white board, she started writing on it and flipped it around for the room to see

'Do I still need to use this?'

Abby nodded "you're healing fast but, to be on the safe side keep not talking for about three more days okay?"

Lexa sighed but smiled and wrote 'yes ma'am'

"You'll be back at school in another week." Here," she handed Indra a sheet of paper "this is for school, it's just telling her where she's been and what happened."

Indra read over the paper "okay thank you Dr Griffin!" She got up and shook Abby's hand.

Abby started heading out and Clarke called "bye mom!"

Abby turned back around and smiled "bye dear, remember no laying on that bed it's not built for two people"

"Yes ma'am."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

A week passed and Lexa was still in bed rest and still couldn't talk going against what Abby said. Clarke was getting dolled up for the art gallery, she had a red slim dress, that showed off her cleavage and her round buttocks, with black stilettos. Her hair was put in an elegant bun with long curly strands hanging in front of her ears. She had bright red lipstick and applied a smokey eye which made her bright blue eyes pop. 

This was probably going to be the most disappointing art show ever for Clarke because her dad and mom were stuck at work for the night and Lexa was still on bed rest. She climbed in her car and drove off to her show. 

For the whole show Clarke just walked by herself looking at boring art work. She went back to her panel and saw none other than Titus from Arkadia university looking at her work. 

"Hello Mr Trikru, enjoying the pieces?" Clarke said in her most sophisticated tone

Titus turned around with a smile on his face "well of course these pieces belong to you Miss Griffin, and yes I'm enjoying them. In my opinion they're a lot better than your last ones, which I thought wasn't possible."

Clarke beamed at him "thank you so much! I had a lot of inspiration."

"I have noticed that you weren't in a lot of art shows lately and I was a bit disappointed. May I ask why?" Titus said stroking his chin

Clark nodded "I don't like to paint or draw if I have no purpose in it. I rather sit out on some shows so I don't put out an awful piece that I have no connection too." 

"Wow," Titus smiled "I admire that miss Griffin. Not only do you have the artist talent but also the artist mentality. I know for a fact you will hear from us! Thank you miss Griffin, I hope you have a splendid night!" 

As he walked away he began jotting things down on his notebook. Clarke internally screamed and looked around to make sure no one was watching and did a quick happy dance. She began rearranging her pieces because she was bored.

"I like the one with the gravel road and the lake." Someone said in a raspy tone.

Clarke smiled and remembered what caused her to draw it. Her and Lexa were to a lake that Lexa fished in when she was a kid. They had to go through some woods on a gravel road but the trees would wind together and make an arch at the end opening up to the lake. Lexa back her truck close to the bank of the lake and the Clarke cuddled into Lexa in the bed of her truck looking out at the lake in piece. 

She placed her last piece in the center and spoke "thank you, it means a lot to me." She turned around to face the complimenter and it was none other than a well dressed Lexa standing right in front of her. Lexa stood there,hands in pockets, in a black suit with a white button up and a red bow tie. Under her eye had a nasty looking scar because of the surgery and her nose was still a little purple and crooked, just like her lopsided smile that Clarke loved so much. 

"Lexa!" Clarke squealed and ran over to her and hugged her. Lexa winced when Clarkes body ran into her, technically she wasn't supposed to be up but this was a big deal to Clarke so she had to come. 

"Lexa what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed!" Clarke pulled back but kept her hands intertwined around Lexas neck. "And how are you talking?"

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke on the lips causing her lipstick to smudge on her lips. "Well I knew this was going to be a big deal so I had to come. To answer your other question, I really don't know, all I know is that it feels like when you lose your voice."

Clarke smiled and used her thumbs to wipe her lipstick off of Lexas lips. "I have exiting news babe!" 

Lexa smiled "what is it?"

"Titus from Arkadia showed up and he loved my pieces and artwork, he said that I will definitely hear back from the university!" Clarke jumped up and down holding Lexas shoulders. 

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Lexa said with big eyes.

Clarke nodded smiling. At that moment Lexa didn't care about her pain and she picked up Clarke and spun her around. She set her down and began peppering her face with kisses. "God, I'm so proud of you." She pulled back eyes full of adoration. "And you look stunning tonight!"

Clarke blushed "thank you babe, you look amazing too, but you looked real sexy in that hospital gown." 

Lexa chuckled "oh? Then I'll wear it before we have sex next time." 

"Then you should wear it now." Clarke smirked and walked her fingers up Lexas chest

"Unfortunately," Lexa huffed, running her hand through her hair "the doctors said I can't do any other 'physical activity', like I can't do anything to please you. Can't do any position and I can't give you oral." 

Clarke groaned "did my mom tell you all that?"

"No thank god, another doctor came in and told me." Lexa said laughing.

"Ugh okay, I can still cuddle with you right?" 

Lexa chuckled "yea you can still do that."

Clarke pumped her fist in the air. The night went on for another hour or so and Lexa and Clarke picked up her pieces and walked them to Clarkes car.

"Remember my place tonight." Lexa said 

"I know I'll follow you okay?" Clarke gave a quick peck on Lexas lips 

Lexa nodded "okay, I love you baby and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, see you in a little while."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Is there anything else we can watch other than ESPN?" Clarke muttered on Lexas chest.

When they got home they quickly discarded their fancy clothes and settled in their sleep clothes. Lexa wore a football shirt with just boxers while Clarke wore an oversized shirt with just her underwear. They settled in Lexas bed and she turned the tv on and went straight to the ESPN channel.

"Like what else is on tv?" Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"Um plenty of things. Give me the remote." Clarke sat up and jutted her hand out for the remote which Lexa slapped it in her hand. 

"I have to get ice for everything anyways." Lexa swung her legs over the bed and headed out to the kitchen.

Clarke flipped through the channels until she hit a movie channel that was playing The Notebook. Lexa came back with her glasses on and two ice packs and settled back on the bed. She put one of them on her ribs and the other on her nose. Clarke snuggled back into Lexa.

"Is this The Notebook babe?" Lexa asked

Clarke nodded against her chest. "I watched your sports channel for three hours straight, you can deal."

Lexa huffed but smiled anyway "you're lucky I love you." 

"Psh, you're the lucky one" Clarkes eyes still locked on the tv screen.

"You're right. I am the lucky one." Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head and began to massage her scalp

Clarke hummed in approval "I love you lex."

"I love you too"

When the movie ended Clarke was in tears while Lexa was passed out. Snores echoed around the room and Clarke couldn't take them, she was already sad she didn't want to be sad and restless. So she nudged Lexa to wake her up.

"Babe you're snoring and your ice packs are warm."

Clarke dug through Lexas bed side table and pulled out her mouth piece and handed it to her since she knew that Lexa was still half asleep. Lexa threw the ice packs off and gently took the mouth piece from Clarke and placed it in her mouth. She pulled Clarke closer to her.

"Shsh, don't cryth babytsh." Lexa, eyes still closed, rasped out in her lisp.

Clarke let out a watery laugh "okay babe thank you, now go to bed."

Clarke carefully reached over Lexa and turned off the light. "I love you Lexa." Clarke whispered.

"Ditto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for any errors, it was a rushed chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed.


	26. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again like always sorry for any mistakes!

Two weeks

14-13 

It was the fifth set, all Polis needed was one more point to win the game. Raven passed up the ball and did a powerful serve over the net. The girl from the other team passed it to her teammate and she then spiked it down hard over the net. Clarke dove and dug the ball sending it flying up for Octavia to pass it to Zoe Monroe. Monroe jumped as high as she could and spiked the ball down. 

Lexa stood in the bleachers with a head splitting headache. She technically wasn't clear of her concussion, so loud noises and bright lights gave her awful headaches but this was Clarkes last game and it was also the championship. Lexa wore black joggers and a green shirt that had the number three printed on it with Griffin on the back. She got it made since she gave Clarke her Polis shirt with thirteen and Woods on it. 

The ball came flying down in between two girls and hit the ground causing Polis to win. Clarkes team erupted into cheers and all jumped on each other. Lexa just stood their with pride in her eyes watching Clarke celebrate with her teammates. The team gathered themselves enough to give 'good game's to the other team. A man came out with a big trophy and handed it to their coach. Then the man held the MVP award and announced Clarke as the winner. 

Lexa jumped up with joy a screamed, "that's my girl! That's my baby!" headache be damned. 

Clarke blushed caused out of all the yelling and ruckus she heard Lexa screaming for her. This was a great game for her, her parents and Lexa were here to witness all of the saves, digs she did and they all watched her win MVP and the championship. 

The team all headed to the locker room hollering. Lexa ran down the bleachers to congratulate Clarkes parents. She reached them and Abby looked at her with wide eyes. 

"What on earth are you doing here Lexa? You're not cleared for your concussion!" 

Lexa beamed at her "I had to see Clarke! I just want to wish y'all a congratulation for Clarkes MVP award." 

Jake smiled back at her. He looked a lot more healthier and more in shape than before he was rushed to the hospital. "Aw thank you Lexa, I'm so proud of her." 

Abby nodded "yes I am too, and thank you for coming Lexa, how's your head really doing?"

"It hurts really bad." Lexa chuckled.

Abby rolled her eyes "here," she handed her some Advil. "Take two and stand outside way from the lights and noises. I'll tell Clarke you're out there, cause I know she'll want to ride with you home."

"Okay thank you Mrs Griffin. Bye Mr Griffin!" She waved them a goodbye and swallowed the two pills while walking out.

She waited around for what seemed like forever till Clarke came out side with her parents in her volleyball spandex, her warmup t-shirt and her hair down but covered by Lexas championship hat. Clarke said goodbye to her mom and dad and looked around for Lexa and when she spotted her she gave her a toothy smile and ran to her with her arms open. She jumped up and threw her arms around Lexas neck and her legs wrapped around her waist while Lexa hugged her waist. Lexa moved her hands down to the underside of Clarkes thighs and pulled back still holding her up. Clarke smiled at Lexa and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Lexa smiled back at her

Clarke kissed Lexas crooked nose "We're both MVPs! We're an actual power couple!"

"You know it!" Lexa beamed up at her beautiful girlfriend 

Clarke smirked "can we run by your house so we can celebrate, cause I heard you're healed." 

"Hmm" Lexa hummed "yea I am. This celebration is long overdue."

Lexa let go of Clarke so they could practically run to Lexas truck. Lexa sped through the town as fast as she could and whipped in her driveway. 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

The two ran inside and right way began to make out. Lexa pulled away abruptly. 

"One sec, I need to make sure Lincoln or my parents aren't home. Just head up to my room I'll be there shortly." She gave Clarke a quick peck.

Clarke ran up to Lexas room and jumped on her bed patiently waiting. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a envelope on Lexas bedside table. Clarke check who sent it and her eyes went wide. Seeing that it was already open she carefully removed the papers that were neatly tucked in the envelope and began reading over them. 

Lexa jogged upstairs ready to have long awaited sexy time with Clarke "okay babe Lincolns not home nor is my mom and dad" she rounded the corner to her doorway "I was thinking we should-"

Her heart dropped when she saw Clarke with tears in her eyes reading over some papers, Lexa knew exactly what those papers were too.

"When were you going to tell me?" Clarke choked out.

Lexa gingerly walked into her room "where did you find those?"

Clarke stood and threw the papers at her with tears trailing down her face. "When were you going to tell me?" She cried

Lexa felt tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes "when I felt I was ready!" 

"Why Lexa? Out of everything you enlisted in the army!" She sobbed 

"You wanna know why?!" Lexa stomped over to her closet and pulled out a shoebox, she threw off the lid and tossed the box on the bed so Clarke could see what was in it. It held a bundle of sheets of paper in it all had a logo of some colleges on them.

"You know what these are?" She pointed at the papers "Those are all the colleges I applied too and got rejected." 

Clarke threw a hand over mouth and Lexa continued "seven of those are from Arkadia! I'm not wanted Clarke, I'm nothing! The only place that'll take me is the fucking army!" 

"Lexa you know that's not true, you're special and can do anything" Clarke sobbed out but barely above a whisper

Lexa let the tears go "it is true! Clarke I'm useless, I'm a waste of space! If I was special then at least one college would accept me! Clarke I know this is hard for you to understand because you are so talented, smart, creative, athletic, sweet, anything that God could give that could make a perfect human, he gave to you! Me, I'm nothing! I'm not smart enough to get good grades, I can't paint well, or play a musical instrument to a prestigious level, all I can do is get laid and throw a football mediocrely."

Clarke cupped Lexas face "stop talking about yourself like that! You are everything but a useless waste! You mean the world to me lex, and I can't watch you leave me and head to some battlefield where you could die!" She broke down in tears and collapsed on Lexa. "We've talked about our future Lexa and I haven't, no for a second, even thought about me growing old without you." 

Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and Clarke continued to cry, looking down at her hand that her promise ring was on. "I don't want you to die. You promised me we'll get married, you promised me a house, a dog, you promised children lex..." 

Lexa began crying. She planted a kiss on top of Clarkes head. "I know I did, but I can't give it to you, no matter how much I want too, I just can't I'm useless." 

"Lexa stop this now!" Clarke yelled and pulled away from Lexa looking her dead in the eyes "you are not useless! You can give me the world, you're already doing it! I can't see anyone else but you living your life out with me." 

Lexa sobbed and slumped into Clarkes arms "I'm so sorry Clarke." 

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexas hair "sshhh it's okay baby. Let's go to bed okay? So we clear our heads and talk about it in the morning."

Lexa nodded "let me get my glasses first." She walked out and shortly after she came back in and crawled on top of Clarke and laid on her chest. 

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke kissed the top of her head 

"Goodnight baby."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, she had hoped Lexa would be there when she woke up so she could just burrow back into her chest and go back to sleep. She threw off the covers and slipped on Lexas oversized basketball shorts and tank top and went to look for her. Clarke went downstairs and heard some clang in the kitchen. She headed towards it and saw Lexa sitting on a barstool eating probably her second bowl of cereal.

Like Clarke Lexa got dressed in basketball shorts and had her sports bra on. She was scrolling through her phone her eyes shielded by her glasses and her hair in a cute messy bun.

"Hey lex." Clarke walked in and sat next to her.

Lexa looked up from her phone and gave her a small smile. "Hey baby, sleep well?" 

"I did but I woke up without you." Clarke held Lexas hand

Lexa squeezed her hand "sorry I couldn't really sleep."

"Is it because of last night?" Clarke whispered looking at their intertwined hands

Lexa slowly shook her head "yea, I just can't help but feel that you're mad or disappointed in me." 

Clarke cupped Lexas cheek and pushed her head so that green could meet blue. "No, God no, I'm not mad or disappointed in you I'm just...scared." She looked away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you so much Lexa, even the thought of you running off to war that you might even die scares the shit out of me."

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa whispered 

Clarke kissed Lexa passionately "don't be, I love you so much." 

Lexa snaked her arms around Clarkes waist and pulled her onto her lap and began peppering her face and neck with kisses. Clarke giggled and held onto Lexas neck. Lexa pulled back and smiled up at Clarke. "I love you too baby." 

She looked around and smiled "can we forget about earlier for now?" 

Clarke nodded smirking and ducked her head to kiss along Lexas neck. Lexa tilted her head to the side to give Clarke more access. She stood up, picking up Clarke with her, and plopped her down on the kitchen island. Lexa took off her shorts breaking the kiss. Clarke tugged off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Lexa wasted no time and attacked Clarkes breast with her mouth. She began pushing down Clarkes shorts and underwear and Clarke shifted up so Lexa could get them fully off. Lexas loose boxers had a tent going on in them so she just threw them off all while massaging Clarkes nipples with her tongue. 

"Oh-oh shit lex!" Clarke moaned when Lexa plunged two fingers into Clarkes slick pussy.

Lexa massaged her clit with her thumb. "Damn baby, you're so wet." 

"Just for you." Clarke gasped out holding Lexas head in a death grip.

Lexa began to bite around Clarkes nipples leaving marks and licking the valley in between her breasts. She curled her fingers up hitting Clarkes spot. Clarkes legs began shaking uncontrollably. She threw her head back and moaned so loud that a pornstar would be jealous.

"Babe! Oh my god I'm about to c-cum!" Clarke screamed out.

Lexas fingers were pushed out by a gush of water coming out of Clarke and splashing all over Lexas abs.

"Oh my god Lexa I'm so sorry I didn't know that would hap-" Clarke was cut off by Lexa smashing their lips together.

"That was so hot baby. I'll be back I don't have a condom," Clarke smashed her lips onto Lexas.

"That's okay, I want you to fuck me raw." Clarke husked on her lips. 

Lexa lifted up her figures coated with Clarkes juices to Clarkes mouth and watched her eagerly began sucking on them. Lexa thrusted into her without warning and Clarke moaned on her fingers. She never fucked anyone without a condom before and it felt heavenly.

"Oh shit Clarke, you feel so good." Lexa husked into her ear. Lexa picked up Clarke, still inside her, and walked her to the couch and gently laid her down and laid on top of her. Clarke embedded her nails in Lexas back and dragged them down leaving red marks in her wake. Lexa buried her face in Clarkes neck and began thrusting into her at a steady pace. 

Lexa planted soft kisses on Clarkes neck.

"Baby, go harder!" Clarke yelped 

Lexa grunted and did as she was told, upping the pace. Skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room. 

"Shit Clarke, I'm so close." Lexa husked 

"Me t-too! Lex-Lexa look at me. I want to watch you cum." 

Lexa removed her head from the safety of Clarkes neck and looked at her. Watching Clarke give her her signature O face sent Lexa over board. She quickly pulled out and came all over Clarkes stomach. She knew she rob Clarke from her orgasm so she quickly crawled down and sucked on Clarkes clit. Clarke didn't last long and came on Lexas mouth. 

"Damn Lexa..." Clarkes chest was heaving up and down. 

Lexa chuckled and slowly got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up both her and Clarke. 

"Sorry for cumming on you baby." Lexa said while wiping down Clarkes stomach.

Clarke laughed "same with me." 

"That was hot though." Lexa threw the towel on the table and hopped on the couch and pulled Clarke on top of her. Clarke laughed and tucked her head under Lexas chin. They laid there in comfortable silence. 

"I'm going to miss you..." Clarke whispered on Lexas chest.

"Now stop that, I'm not leaving till high school is over, and I'm going to miss you too baby." Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head. "I love you."


End file.
